


A - Helping Hand

by MTL17



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Anal, Blackmail, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Mom/Daughter Incest, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Sister/Sister Incest, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: What if A used her powers for 'good'?Spoilers for Season 3, and possibly 4, although some stuff is made up/altered to fit the story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Ok seriously, what's wrong?" Mona Vanderwall asked for what felt like the millionth time.

Hanna Marin sighed and once again murmured, "I told you, it's nothing."

Again Hanna tried to concentrate on the movie only to be interrupted by her friend, "Was it the text?"

"No." Hanna said, almost indignantly.

"Ok." Mona said, clearly unconvinced, adding after a few seconds, "What did it say?"

Have you ever wondered what Mona's cherry chapstick tastes like Han? Because you'll be tasting a lot more of her then just that if you don't want anything to happen to Caleb.

\- A

Hanna had only read that text once but it replayed over and over in her head as the second slowly ticked by, ruining what had once been just a nice, simple night in with her old friend. Of course Hanna had no intention of sharing exactly what the text said, although Mona was a difficult person to lie too.

"I told you, it's just Ems making sure I'm ok." Hanna repeated with the same nonchalance she'd been using for a while, "My Mom probably put her up to it."

There was a moment of silence, then Mona asked, "Is there something going on between you two?"

Hanna frowned, "What? Me and my Mom? Ewww, gross."

"No, you and Emily." Mona said.

Again Hanna frowned, "Why? Because we sleep together? Literally, as in the same room? I mean just because we... sleep together, doesn't mean we sleep together."

"Ok, ok." Mona said, "It's just she seems to be texting you a lot lately, and I always thought there was like, a vibe between you two."

"Well there's not. We're just friends." Hanna said before she smiled, "Besides, she's totally a bottom."

Mona grinned before replying, "Thought about it a lot, have you?"

"No." Hanna lied, seeing an opening and deciding to take it, "I mean, a little, sure, but not a lot... you?"

"Not really, but..." Mona said looking thoughtful for a moment before adding, "Yeah, I'd totally see you as a bottom. But like, a confident power bottom who totally has her top wrapped around her little finger."

"That's not what I meant." Hanna protested, a little unsure whether Mona was just trying to tease her or not, "I meant have you ever thought of playing for the other team?"

Mona shrugged, "A little bit. Not sure if I'd ever want to do anything about it though. I mean, I don't have the luxury of a lesbian sleeping next to me every night."

There was a brief moment of silence as Hanna bit her lip before softly murmuring, "I wouldn't do that to Ems."

Now it was Mona's turn to frown, "Why not?"

"Because she knows who she is, what she wants, and she shouldn't have to be part of anyone's experimental phase. She doesn't deserve that, especially not from a friend." Hanna said softly, not looking at Mona as she continued, "That's why if I was ever going to mess around with another girl it would have to be with a girl just like me."

"You mean, like... another power bottom?" Mona teased.

Hanna bit her lip, "I mean a girl who's probably straight, but is just a little bit curious."

There was another moment of silence, then Mona seem to put on a fake smirk as she asked, "Is that an invitation?"

"Not necessarily." Hanna said, choosing her words carefully, "All I'm saying is if I was going too... you know... you'd be an option. If you ever wanted to try it too."

Looking thoughtful for a moment Mona bit her lip and then murmured, "Well... we could, you know, play seven minutes."

"In heaven?" Hanna questioned.

"Well, yeah. But no closet or anything. Just you, me and the dull bulb light." Mona said, moving towards Hanna slightly, "If it's just ok or whatever it can be just like practice kissing. And if you're a really lousy kisser we can stop in like, a minute."

"Hey." Hanna smiled, feigning offence before adding, "And if it doesn't suck?"

"We'll see." Mona said before suddenly moving forward rapidly so she could press her lips to Hanna's.

Hanna was a little surprised at just how quickly Mona went from reluctant to kissing her, but then again she'd always wondered whether secretly Mona had a thing for her. After all a lot of Mona's comments seemed a little flirty, and while that seemed to be the way Mona acted around everyone she seemed to do it more with Hanna than anyone else. Or at least that's how it seemed to Hanna, sometimes, maybe.

Of course at that moment Hanna was a little distracted by Mona's lips which were incredibly soft. Which was kind of a cliché, but Hanna guessed it was a cliché for a reason. It made Hanna wonder what other clichés were true.

Interrupting this train of thought Mona slid her tongue along Hanna's lips, asking permission to enter. Happily giving that permission Hanna opened her mouth to allow Mona's tongue inside, at which point she gently began massaging it with her own. Mona returned the favour, the kiss becoming increasingly not gentle, but still soft. So very, very soft.

Suddenly Hanna found herself laying on her back on her bed with Mona straddling her, the blonde honestly kind of impressed her bestie had managed to force her down without breaking the kiss. She was also more than a little turned on, and it seemed she wasn't the only one given how Mona was grinding down on top of her, further adding to Hanna's suspicion that this was something Mona really wanted. The question was, just how far was Mona willing to go?

Having no intention of pushing her friend for an answer to that anytime soon Hanna eagerly kept kissing Mona, her mind mostly free of thoughts of A, Ali, and all the other crap she seemed to have to deal with on an almost daily basis so she could be solely concentrated on this moment. As such Hanna wasn't exactly sure how long the kiss lasted, but she was pretty sure it was more than seven minutes.

When they finally pulled apart for air Hanna turned her head to look at the bedside clock, smiled and then panted, "Well, that was more than-"

She was cut off by Mona's lips brushing down onto her own again, Hanna quickly beginning to kiss her bestie back as she relaxed into her second ever make out session with a girl. Or possibly first. For a while whenever they broke apart for air they went right back to kissing, so it was kind of easier for Hanna to think of it as all one big making out session as she was way too distracted to try and keep count.

At first thing stayed mostly PG-13, both girls' hands unmoving as they continued to kiss. Then they very slowly began to touch each other innocently, if innocently was the right word under the circumstances.

Mona was first, sliding her hands up and down Hanna's sides, constantly switching so she could use one hand to hold herself up while the other deliberately grazed the side of one of Hanna's boobs. Then Hanna was sliding her hands up and down Mona's back. Then Mona's hand was in Hanna's hair. And so on until they worked up the nerve to really touch each other.

Again Mona was the first, her hand gently cupping Hanna's right boob, making the blonde moan and grab hold of the brunette's butt. After that they were pretty much groping non-stop until Mona broke the kiss again, this time getting up and out of the bed.

Hanna opened her mouth to ask where Mona was going but the words died on her lips as the other girl quickly reached her bedroom door and then looked back at her. Then Mona slowly locked the door and turned off her bedroom light. The only light that remained was from the TV, Hanna only then remembering the movie they had been watching which looked like it had been over for a while. Hanna didn't remember much about the movie and she didn't really care, but apparently Mona did as the instant she returned to the bed she grabbed the remote and restarted the DVD.

"Background noise." Mona said as way of explanation, turning to look at the blonde with a nervous look on her face which was darkly illuminated by the TV light, "Unless you'd rather watch the end of it instead."

Smiling softly Hanna replied, "Maybe later."

Mona smiled back, put down the remote, reached down to grab the bottom of her pyjama top and then pulled it over her head. As her back was now to the TV, and Hanna's eyes hadn't properly adjusted yet, all the blonde really saw was a dark outline, but just the knowledge that her best friend was standing in front of her topless was enough to make Hanna bite her lip in anticipation.

"Is this ok?" Mona mumbled softly, "Because we don't have too."

Suddenly realising she was expected to follow suit Hanna quickly said, "It's ok. I want this."

And she did. She didn't really have much choice, but this was the first thing A had told her to do which she actually wanted to do, and Hanna was doing her best to focus on that and nothing else.

With that in mind she pulled her own pyjama top off and then started a rather awkward process of lifting first her ass then her legs up so she could pull her pyjama bottoms down and then off her body. Mona had an easier time of it and was practically on top of Hanna at the moment the blonde through her pyjama bottoms away, both girls letting out a soft gasp as their naked bodies pressed against each other for the first time.

For a moment Hanna just enjoyed the sensation of having a warm, naked body on top of hers which was very much feminine. Then she rolled over so she was on top, kissing Mona briefly before sliding her lips down the other girl's neck.

If she really was doing this of her own free will Hanna would have liked to have laid back and let Mona do all the work, at least at first, however she had been given very specific orders. She had to 'taste' Mona, and once she'd done that Hanna was free to just relax and enjoy whatever came next.

That didn't mean Hanna was necessarily in a hurry though, the blonde taking her time partly because she was nervous about this new experience and partly because she wanted to savour it.

When she reached Mona's boobs Hanna gently kissed her way up one of those perky little hills of flesh to take one of her friend's nipples into her mouth. It was kind of weird, but not necessarily a bad weird, and the moan Mona let out sent a spark of excitement directly to Hanna's pussy which was more than encouragement enough for the blonde to start gently sucking on that little bundle of nerves.

In reality Mona's moans weren't louder than the TV but they were the only sound Hanna really heard, and the more the blonde heard them the more comfortable she became sucking on her friend's tits, Hanna beginning to move her lips down one boob and then up the other, repeating the process over and over again until those little tips were rock-hard. Then Hanna sucked on them some more, gradually starting to flick them with her tongue. That really had Mona moaning loudly, the encouragement enough to make Hanna try out new things like sliding her tongue around each nipple and sucking on them with seemingly ever increasing roughness.

For a while both girls seemed content with this, and then in the huskieist tone Hanna had ever heard Mona practically growled, "Lower... please Hanna... lower..."

Hanna briefly closed her eyes and took a deep breath, summoning all those reserves of courage she kept for a rainy day when she was having trouble maintaining the 'IT' girl persona she had fought so hard to create for herself. Then she quickly kissed her way down Mona's stomach and without allowing herself a moment's hesitation slid her tongue over the soft lips of Mona's pussy.

The blonde really wasn't sure what she'd been expecting. She'd imagined this moment going a number of different ways, and imagined it with various different girls, and if anything the final result was a little, anticlimactic.

It tasted ok. Not horrible or amazing, just ok. At first. Then Hanna started gently lapping at her friend's cunt with steady strokes of her tongue, her taste buds slowly getting used to the flavour so that she could class it as more than ok. Then kind of good. Then good. Then very good. Then all of a sudden Hanna was feeling a lot less disappointed. Not that the whole thing had been a total disappointment up until this point, but this was definitely more like it.

The more Hanna grew to like the taste of pussy the more eagerly she licked, and the more eagerly she licked the more Mona moaned, which in turn made Hanna lick more eagerly, the process repeating itself over and over until the blonde was pressing her face down into the brunette's cunt and rapidly sliding her tongue up and down those pussy lips. Hanna was even sure to press her tongue against her friend's little fuck hole, and brush against the little bundle of joy known as Mona's clit.

Those last two things in particular had Mona crying out extra loudly, Hanna feeling very proud of herself that she was causing this reaction during her first time eating pussy.

Apparently it wasn't quite enough for Mona though, "Please Han, oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh, oh please, oh please, oh please, oh please fuck me! Fuck me with your tongue! Shove your tongue inside me! Oh Hanna, oh my God, please, just oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh Gaaaaaawwwwwwwdddddddd!"

Only too happy to oblige Hanna slowly pushed her tongue into her friend's pussy, a large grin crossing her face at just how loudly she made Mona moan because of it. She didn't waste too much time grinning though, Hanna soon concentrating on sliding her tongue in and out of Mona, slowly at first, but gradually picking up the pace until she was tongue fucking the other girl as hard as she could.

This was usually the time Caleb ran out of ideas and pushed for 'actual sex' as he called it, even though he never said the same thing when she was blowing him. To be fair he really wasn't much good at giving head, but Hanna couldn't understand why he didn't like this because she absolutely loved it.

Mona's pussy juices, which Hanna was pretty much addicted too by now, was practically flowing directly into her mouth and down her throat, every drop sending a spark of sexual thrill through her body. Hanna got similar sparks from the way Mona cried out in pleasure, gripped onto her hair and eventually clamped her thighs around her head so tight it was almost like Mona was trying to hurt her a little. And the simple fact she was fucking another girl gave Hanna an almost otherworldly thrill.

Sure, the last thing wouldn't apply to Caleb, but Hanna still couldn't understand why he didn't find pussy juice as addicting as she did. Oh well, maybe Mona would like giving her head.

Of course even as she mentally scolded him Hanna felt more than a little guilty for cheating on Caleb, but it wasn't like A was giving her a choice. Besides, if she really was straight, or at least mostly straight, didn't it like, not count? She remembered Alison saying that... then again it had taken Hanna a while but she'd figured out following Alison's lead on just about anything was a bad idea.

Hanna's thoughts were interrupted when something even more tasty than Mona's pussy juice squirted into her mouth. Given the way Mona was shoving a pillow into her face to try and muffle her screams that Hanna was surprised Mona's parents didn't hear anyway, and how the brunette's body was writhing almost violently, and how this new tasty liquid was shooting out of her, it was pretty obvious what was happening.

Mona was cumming. Hanna had made Mona cum.

That realisation gave Hanna an incredible mixture of pride and arousal, although both words seemed inadequate to describe just how strongly she was feeling those things. They drove her into somehow tongue fucking Mona even harder, forcing the brunette to cum over and over again. Kind of surprisingly given her previous sexual experiences it was easy to make Mona cum more than once. What wasn't easy for Hanna was swallowing it all, or even swallowing the majority of it, Mona's cum shooting out of her so hard and fast in such a large quantity that most of it ended up covering the blonde's face.

For a while Hanna was content, however when her own selfish need started distracting her she almost instantly started slowing down. Not that this was really selfish since she'd given Mona like a gazillion orgasms already, she even took the time to gently bring her friend down from her high. However before Hanna could kiss her way back up the other girl's body to ask if it was her turn Mona grabbed her by the hair and roughly upwards.

"Hey-" Hanna began complaining, instantly forgetting her words as she saw the weird look in Mona's eyes. It was kind of... crazed, and a little scary.

Then suddenly Mona flipped their positions so the blonde was on her back and the brunette was straddling her.

Pretty much the second she landed on her back Hanna gasped out loudly, not because of the change in positions but because of the fingers which had just been shoved into her pussy. Then she started moaning as those fingers started slamming in and out of her. And damn did it feel good.

Of course Mona's fingers didn't stretch Hanna's pussy like Caleb's cock however what the brunette lacked in size she more than made up for in technique, those fingers curling inside the blonde's cunt just right, hitting Hanna's G-spot every time. Then after half a dozen thrusts Mona started using her thumb to rub Hanna's clit, the additional stimulation almost making her cum on the spot. She probably would have done if Mona wasn't staring at her with that weird look in her eyes.

Under the circumstances Hanna didn't necessarily mind staring. Caleb had stared into her eyes during her first time and she had loved it almost as much as she did all the other similar times that followed. But while the look in Caleb's eyes had always been loving Mona's was... different. Crazed. Scary. And a whole bunch of other things Hanna couldn't identify.

As if sensing her thoughts the expression on Mona's face switch to one of regret and embarrassment, then for the briefest of seconds Mona looked at Hanna like Caleb looked at her. Then Mona seem to brush it off with a grin and lower her lips down to Hanna's neck.

After a few gentle kisses to that sensitive area, which ended up being the little extra push that sent Hanna right to the edge of orgasm, Mona whispered in her ear, "Cum for me Hanna. Cum for me."

The words sounded almost mocking, however hearing those words from another girl, her bestie Mona Vanderwall no less, was the straw that broke the camel's back. Hanna came. Hard. Her body shaking violently as Mona continued finger fucking her, causing Hanna such bliss that it took several seconds to realise the other girl was biting her neck hard enough to leave a mark, and almost hard enough to break the skin. Before she could even seriously consider what excuse she could use for the mark to her friends, and more importantly Caleb, Mona made her cum again, those fingers working tirelessly to make sure there was nothing on Hanna's mind but the joy of this overwhelming pleasure. But at least Hanna could concentrate on something.

When Mona moved her mouth down to Hanna's pussy that was it. Hanna barely got to enjoy the feeling of another girl's mouth on her pussy, the blonde only faintly aware of Mona swallowing down her cum for what seemed like a few seconds before Mona shoved her tongue inside her. Then there was this powerful sensation, THE most powerful sensation Hanna had ever experienced, then the next thing she knew it was over.

There was no mouth, tongue or fingers giving her more pleasure than Caleb had ever done. No light from the TV playing some movie she couldn't remember the plot of. No one in bed with her. Just a small light a few inches away from the bed illuminating a shadowy figure.

Hanna's heart pounded in her chest as she softly whispered, "M, Mona."

There was a pause and then in the darkness Hanna heard, "Hey sleepyhead, did I wake you?"

"No, it's fine." Hanna said, breathing a sigh of relief as she realised Mona was just using her phone, "Who are you texting?"

"No one important." Mona said sharply, pressing send and then smiling, "So, did you have fun?"

"Mmmmm... meh." Hanna grinned sarcastically, "I suppose it didn't totally suck."

Surprisingly not reacting to Hanna's comment Mona asked, "Do you think you'll try that again. You know, with Emily?"

"I don't know." Hanna said, honestly unsure. Part of her would really like too, but she wasn't sure she wanted to screw with Emily's emotions. And once she got over the after-shocks of her multiple orgasms Hanna was expecting to feel so much shame about cheating on Caleb that she wouldn't be able to look herself in the mirror. Ok, realistically she wouldn't do that, but she was still going to feel terrible. But, at least whilst still basking in the afterglow of her climaxes, Hanna couldn't imagine not doing this again entirely, so she found herself murmuring with a soft smile, "Maybe I could just try it again with you."

Mona seemed almost taken aback by this, Hanna's eyes now adjusted enough to the dark that she could just about make out the odd expression on her friend's face. Then Hanna was pretty sure Mona smiled as she softly replied, "That could work."

Shortly after that Mona crawled into the bed, positioning herself so she was face to face with Hanna. Then she gave her perhaps the most gentle kiss Hanna had ever had. Then Mona lay her head down on Hanna's chest, the blonde's arm wrapping around her bestie almost automaticly. The gentle embrace made Hanna smile softly and drift off to sleep, any thoughts of the spare mattress completely forgotten.

After a while Mona lifted her head up so she could watch Hanna sleep. She did this for a long time, many thoughts running through her head, one in particular repeating itself.

Mistress A will be pleased.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"How are you connected to A?" Spencer Hastings practically screeched at her older sister shortly after barging into her room.

Looking up from her phone Melissa stared at her younger sister, clearly startled. Then she murmured, "A..."

"Yes, A!" Spencer exclaimed, shoving her phone into the other girl's face where she could read the message displayed there.

Toby was pretty lucky to survive that fall, don't you think? If you want him to stay lucky you better do everything your sister says tonight.

\- A

"You know something! Tell me what it is?" Spencer demanded before Melissa had even finished reading, adding moments later in a far softer, hurt tone, "Are... are you A?"

There was a long deafening silence, and then Melissa said softly, "No. I'm not this A person and I don't know who they are. I've... I've received some texts before, but never like this. And... it doesn't matter-"

"It does." Spencer insisted, "Just tell me what you know and-

"I don't trust you." Melissa interrupted, "For all I know you're the one behind this!"

"I'm not." Spencer said, struggling to keep her anger and control as she added, "Melissa."

"Shut up!" Melissa said flatly, and then when Spencer tried opening her mouth added, "Uh-uh, you have to do what I say, remember?"

Spencer's mouth remained open for a few long seconds then she closed it.

"Shut the door." Melissa ordered. When Spencer had done as she asked Melissa gritted her teeth and then forced the next words out, "Take off your clothes."

"What?" Spencer exclaimed.

"You heard." Melissa said, looking down at her bed spread. Sensing Spencer was about to say something else Melissa then added, "I was sent some pretty clear instructions too."

"Show me." Spencer demanded.

"You don't want to see." Melissa said softly.

"I said show me!" Spencer snapped angrily.

"And I said shut up and strip off!" Melissa snapped back, adding in something of a snarky tone, "And I'm not the one supposed to be doing what you say."

The two sisters stared each other down for what felt like an eternity. Then for Toby's sakes a fuming mad Spencer began stripping off her clothes.

Immediately Melissa looked away. Why wouldn't she? She wasn't some sick pervert like this A person. But something drew her eyes to her younger sister. Maybe it was curiosity, maybe her own sister stripping naked in her room was to weird to ignore, especially under the circumstances, but Melissa found her brain turning off as she watched, mesmerised by this... unique sight.

Spencer didn't notice Melissa looking as she was too busy trying to look anywhere but at her sister. Also she was pretty much blind with rage, with a little embarrassment mixed in, especially when she was down to her underwear.

"All of it!" Melissa unnecessarily pushed, a weird feeling echoing through her body as her little sister unhooked her bra, revealing her firm teen tits.

Once she had pushed her panties down Spencer covered herself pretty quickly, embarrassment quickly replacing anger as the main thing she was feeling.

It only got worse when Melissa said, "Bend over my knee."

"What?" Spencer exclaimed.

"Do as I say!" Melissa snapped angrily, before adding with a sigh, "Look, I don't like this any more than you do, but it seems neither of us has a choice, do we? So let's just get this over with, ok?"

There was a long pause and then Spencer asked, "What are you going to do?"

Trying not to smirk Melissa answered with, "What do you think?"

Another long pause followed and then slowly, awkwardly, Spencer laid down across Melissa's lap, her ass stuck up vulnerably in the air.

Nothing happened for a couple of seconds, although those seconds felt like hours to both sisters. Then Melissa raised her hand and brought it down hard on Spencer's ass. The process was repeated over and over again, Spencer blushing as she received a spanking for the first time in years.

Like all those years ago when she was lying across her mother's knee Spencer cried out with the first strike. That cry echoed throughout the room, clearly filled with pain and betrayal. It used to be the betrayal which really caused tears to flow from Spencer's eyes, the knowledge that someone she loved was doing this to her for normally a really trivial reason hurting more than the stinging blows.

In this case Spencer hadn't even done anything. Well, she had unintentionally hurt her big sister in the past, but the emotional divide between them wasn't all her fault. Both sisters had kept secrets from each other for so long it was hard to remember that brief time they'd had each other's backs. In fact that time was so far in the past it might as well have never happened. Besides while Spencer still felt guilty for certain things that didn't give Melissa the right to do this to her, and if Melissa really had sent her that text pretending to be A just so that she could spank her Spencer was going to make sure her sister would regret it. And if it really was A, then Spencer would be more determined than ever to get that bitch.

The more Spencer thought the angrier she became, which really helped distract from the pain of the spanking which seemed to increase over time. It increased because Melissa began spanking her harder. Like, harder than their mother had ever spanked them, the pain becoming worse than anything Spencer had ever felt. But Spencer wasn't the same little girl crying as her Mommy beat her butt. She was now a strong and independent young woman, and while the occasional cry of pain escaped her lips they were few and far between, the rest of the time her lips and teeth pressed tightly together as Spencer focused on getting through this so she could wreak vengeance on whoever was responsible.

While Spencer's motivation for something had never been clearer the same was not true for Melissa. She truly had received a graphic text telling her to do this, and there would be severe consequences if she didn't that she wasn't willing to go through. However, at least as far as giving Spencer a spanking was concerned, Melissa had been looking forward to it, and actually getting to do it was perhaps more enjoyable than it should be.

Spanking Spencer after all the bitch had done to her was therapeutic. Melissa knew it would be, and there was part of her that relished every single blow delivered to Spencer's butt. That was why she continued spanking her little sister far beyond the 10 minute mark. True, the text had said at least 10 minutes, but Melissa had gone beyond the 20 minute mark last time she checked and despite how sore and aching her hand was she didn't even want to consider stopping, Melissa grateful that her parents normally worked late as it meant she could spend as long as she wanted beating her baby sister's butt.

Spencer's ass had turned from pink, to red, to this indescribable bruised and battered colour and rather than show her sister mercy Melissa spanked Spencer even harder. Partly because she wanted to hear Spencer cry for her, really cry for her, just once. A sob, a whimper, a little scream, anything. Better yet she wanted to hear Spencer beg for mercy. Tell her how sorry she was for everything. And for everything she did to her Spencer deserved this. And damn did Spencer's tight little ass look good like this.

That last thought, combined with some uncomfortable feelings which were creeping up on her, finally made Melissa stop. That was when she finally felt a rush of powerful guilt which battled the part of her which was convinced Spencer deserve this, that battle raging on as several long seconds of silence filled the room. Then Melissa softly said, "Get on your knees."

Glad that the spanking was finally over Spencer quickly wiped away a few tears which had ran down her cheeks despite her best efforts and then pushed herself backwards so she would be out of position for any further strikes. Unfortunately this was an uncharacteristic mistake, only made as a result of Spencer being mentally exhausted from dealing with the pain and humiliation she'd been feeling, which resulted in her landing on her incredibly sore ass.

With a brief cry Spencer quickly got up onto her knees, and watched with a mixture of horror, disbelief and other emotions she wasn't sure she could name as her big sister stood up in front of her and began to strip.

Like her sister before her Spencer tried to look away but found herself drawn to this... unique sight, Melissa seeming like she was in a hurry, like she wanted to get this over with.

What this was exactly was beginning to seriously scare Spencer, but between the spanking and the sight of her older sister stripping in front of her Spencer felt like she couldn't find the words to express herself, and she was pretty sure that had never happened before. In yet another unheard of act Spencer's brain seemed to shut off entirely when Melissa pulled her bra off, Spencer barely hearing her sister's next words, which only came after Melissa had removed her panties and got onto her bed in the 'doggy style' position.

"Kiss my ass."

Spencer just stared at her in disbelief.

"I said, kiss my ass." Melissa said, "Literally. I want you to pucker up and press your lips against my ass. Do it!"

The command was definitely the weirdest and the most revolting thing Spencer had ever heard, but above all else it was terrifying. The stripping and the spanking could easily be classed as humiliation. This seemed to cross the line into something else. Something worse. But what choice did Spencer have?

Crawling up onto the bed behind her big sister Spencer gritted her teeth, lent down and pressed her lips to Melissa's right butt cheek.

"Again. Again. Keep going. Keep kissing my ass until I tell you to stop." Melissa ordered, waiting until she had felt half a dozen kisses before adding, "Now, tell me how sorry you are for stealing Wren. For kissing him and Ian. And for all the other shit you and your little friends have put me through."

Spencer's blood boiled. If Melissa hadn't been pregnant and if Toby's life wasn't on the line Spencer might have have violently sworn at Melissa and stormed out. And at that particular moment Spencer was envisioning herself giving her big sister a taste of her own medicine, beating Melissa's butt until it was as sore as her own. Considering she was pretty convinced that a little spanking wouldn't affect the baby Spencer was really tempted to do that regardless and then go right back to doing what her sister said, but she couldn't endanger Toby like that.

So again Spencer reluctantly relented, continuing to cover Melissa's ass in kisses in between each sentence, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry for... for stealing Wren... for kissing him and Ian... and for all the other shit I've put you through..."

"Say it like you mean it." Melissa said firmly.

Pausing only to grit her teeth Spencer tried to sound sincere as she added, "I mean it... I'm sorry for stealing your man... men... I'm sorry for breaking you and Wren up... I know that was my fault and I really am sorry... and for what happened with Ian... for everything... I'm so, so sorry..."

Even though she was trying to sound sincere it wasn't all an act. Melissa and Wren were all wrong for each other, and he clearly hadn't been in love with her, and it wasn't like everything that happened with Ian was Spencer's fault, or that everything that ever went wrong in Melissa's life was Spencer's fault. However Spencer should have never kissed Ian and Wren when they were Melissa's boyfriend and fiance respectively. That was wrong, and without meaning to Spencer had really hurt her big sister. She knew that, and that literally kissing Melissa's ass shouldn't have made her feel better about it as it wasn't a proper apology, but no matter how many times she'd said 'I'm sorry' before it hadn't made Spencer feel better. In a weird way humiliating herself like this did.

"Kiss my ass hole." Melissa commanded, waking Spencer from her thoughts.

There was a long silence, and then Spencer softly murmured, "You can't be serious."

"I told you, I have my orders." Melissa snapped angrily, "Now kiss my ass hole. Put your lips on my fucking butt hole! Lick it. Lick my ass hole. Tongue my back hole you ahhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhh!"

After reminding herself why she was doing this Spencer shut her eyes tight and got on with this latest act of humiliation. Although this went beyond humiliation. This was incest.

The spanking was arguably sexual, as was the ass kissing, but a rim job, that was definitely sexual, meaning... Spencer was having sex with her sister. Not in the conventional sense, if sister on sister sex could ever be conventional, but now Spencer was licking her big sister's butt hole and that was something sexual, wrong, gross, disgusting and Spencer hated it.

She hated Melissa for making her do this. For A making her do this. But most of all she hated herself for the very clear tingle of excitement that ran through her as she began tonguing her big sister's butt.

Desperately trying to ignore that tingle Spencer concentrated on two things, the anger welling up inside of her which was luckily so overwhelming it blocked out any other thoughts, and doing as she was told.

Ironically even though she was practically a mindless drone at this stage Spencer still tried to do the best she could possibly do at her current task. That her current task was licking her sister's ass hole seemed irrelevant to Drone Spencer, she buried her face between Melissa's ass hole and tongued that puckered rosebud as thoroughly as she could. Maybe because even at her core Spencer was competitive. Maybe because deep down she just wanted to do whatever necessary to get this over with as quickly as possible. Then there was another reason which luckily Spencer was too blinded by rage to even properly consider.

Melissa didn't have that luxury. In fact she found herself dwelling on that unspeakable thing, the thing that would be such an embarrassment if it ever got out Melissa would probably have to kill herself, preferably after brutally murdering whoever was responsible for her knowing the perverted joy of her little sister's tongue up her ass.

The humiliating truth of it was that Melissa wasn't sure she'd ever been so turned on than when Spencer's tongue was sliding across her back door. It was so wrong, so perverted, so forbidden, and a billion other things but for whatever reason Melissa loved it. She loved the sheer perversion of it, of humiliating Spencer like this, of finally getting even with her, and even though she was being forced into this Melissa felt this indescribable feeling of power which she just adored.

As per her instructions her hand had slid down to her cunt. Melissa wasn't sure if Spencer had even noticed but she had been going back and forth between rubbing her pussy lips and clit since shortly after the first heavenly lick. And while part of Melissa wanted to give her own work all the credit for her increasing need to cum the truth was her fingers had only provided additional stimulation, and worse Melissa found herself biting her lip to stop herself from telling Spencer to shove her fingers inside her pussy. Or better yet her tongue.

Melissa hadn't even been told to do that. This was the last thing she'd been told to do, and while she had almost thrown up at the thought of this earlier now it didn't seem to be enough. Now Melissa wanted to go further and make Spencer do any nasty little thing she could think of. After all, how would her baby sister know that Melissa hadn't been ordered to eat Spencer's pussy, or make Spencer go down on her? All Melissa had to do was delete that text message later and she could make Spencer do anything she wanted. She could even arrange this to happen again, send Spencer a message pretending to be A and ordering her little sister to do whatever her big sister said.

Just then Melissa felt Spencer's tongue entering her ass hole. Spencer had been spitting on that little hole, and pressing her tongue firmly against it, but Melissa didn't actually think she'd get through, but when she did Melissa felt herself immediately reach the edge of orgasm. She barely had time to shove her fingers inside herself and begin frantically masturbating before she came, Melissa screaming her baby sister's name as she experienced the hardest orgasm of her life.

Shortly after that, as her cum were still covering her fingers, realisation set in. Realisation of what she'd just done. What she'd just thought. And then Melissa thought she was going to be sick.

Panicking Melissa screamed, "Get out!"

There was a pause and then Melissa began screaming those two words hysterically, Spencer eventually stumbling out of her sister's room, not even bothering to poke her head out the door first to check the cost was clear. Thankfully it was, neither Mr or Mrs Hastings seeming to be back yet, leaving Spencer returning wordlessly to her room and just crawling into bed where she lay there for what felt like an eternity. On her side of course, just the feeling of the soft bedsheets on her sore butt was kind of painful.

Much later Spencer threw on some clothes and tried to talk to Melissa but she was gone, leaving Spencer to wash out her mouth repeatedly, although no matter how many times she did it she could still taste her big sister's ass hole on her tongue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Emily Fields' fingertips trembled as she switched back and forth between the two previous text messages for what seemed like the millionth time. Taken out of context the last message didn't sound too bad. On the contrary, it was normally a message Emily found comforting.

She read it again.

I'll be right there.

XOXO

I'll be right there. I'm coming. Be there shortly. All messages meaning she'd be soon joined by someone she trusted, and while this was still true Emily was dreading the arrival of the person she trusted because of that other text message she couldn't stop looking at.

Seemingly of their own accord Emily's trembling fingers moved, switching over so she could look at the dreaded message again.

Mama Marin has been so accommodating, hasn't she Em? Giving you everything you want? Isn't it time you return the favour, and gave her what she really wants? You'd better. Otherwise she might get something else.

\- A

The thought of doing anything A said made Emily sick to her stomach, but she'd been terrorised by the bitch enough to know she didn't want to test her. Besides, this wasn't exactly something she felt comfortable talking about with her friends. And she definitely couldn't give them the full details. So she had to decide herself whether to go through with this or not. Luckily it was a decision she'd been contemplating for a while, and even though it was still unnerving just how much A new and that her choice was being more or less taken from her, at least this was something Emily had been leaning towards doing anyway. Not that made her any less nervous about it.

Just then she heard the sound of the front door to the Marin's home opening and someone hurrying up the stairs and towards her. Briefly the thought that she was alone and vulnerable past through Emily's mind, but she tried to ignore it in favour of striking a sexy pose.

Seconds later Ashley Marin entered her bedroom to find her young houseguest Emily Fields sitting on her bed completely naked. Her legs were crossed hiding her most intimate area, but she was lying back in a way which left her breasts on full display. The sight made for a delightful welcome home present, Ashley's eyes lingering on the teen's perky little tits for several long seconds before looking up at Emily's face, the girl slowly attempting yet not quite managing a sexy look which succeeded in being very cute.

"Hey." Emily said in a tone which again was cute rather than sexy, "You're home early."

"I think you know why..." Ashley purred softly in a tone which was effortlessly sexy, something she knew she would have to ruin by double-checking something, "Hanna-"

"Already left for her sleepover with Mona." Emily quickly interrupted, before smiling, "So, we have the house all to ourselves."

"Lucky us." Ashley murmured, casually closing her bedroom door before removing her earrings, slipping off her expensive shoes and then beginning to undo her dress.

As that dress slipped to the floor Emily bit her lip. Sometimes she felt guilty about having an affair with her best friend's Mom. A lot of the time actually, particularly when she and Hanna were hanging out which was unavoidable given they now shared a room. But as Mrs Marin stood there in her bra and panties, and slowly began stripping them off to reveal her incredible body, the guilt seemed worth it.

Ashley was thinking more or less the same thing as she crawled up and onto her own bed, advancing on her prey. This was wrong in so many ways, but God help her she couldn't stop this. Not when being with this younger girl made her feel more alive than she had in years.

Once she was by the girl's feet Ashley pressed her lips gently against one of them, then started kissing her way up Emily's right leg. The temptation to force those legs apart became increasingly intense, and almost overwhelming when she was hovering oh so close to Emily's most private areas. However Ashley restrained herself, instead continuing to kiss her way up the younger girl's body, deliberately travelling between Emily's tits so she could tease her teen lover before finally reaching the Latina's lips.

Emily welcomed Ashley's lips with her own, the two women's bodies melting together as they enjoyed the intimate embrace, Ashley thinking in that moment she couldn't be happier. She was almost immediately proven wrong.

"I, I wanna try that thing." Emily stammered after she broke the kiss.

"Thing?" Ashley questioned, not really following.

"Up the butt." Emily blushed, "I, I want you to fuck me up the butt."

Ashley was unable to hide the initial excitement which crossed her face, but she prepared herself for disappointment as she examined the nervousness on Emily's face.

"Are you sure?" Ashley asked, kind of wishing she'd had just accepted the offer, "Because like I said before, I don't want you to do anything simply for my benefit."

That was more or less exactly what Emily was doing, but she wasn't entirely lying when she replied, "You wouldn't be. I've, I've been thinking about it, a lot, and... I'd kind of like to try it. I mean, I still want to save taking a toy in my pussy for someone I love, no offence, and I trust you to be gentle and stop if I don't like it. And you being the one to take my anal cherry... really... it's-"

"I know." Ashley practically growled, briefly pressing her lips to Emily's before adding, "Wait right here."

With that Ashley got off the bed with uncharacteristic speed, getting her eagerness under control as she retrieved a nice medium sized strap on dildo and slowly strapped it around her waist.

Emily practically trembled when she saw the size of the toy and almost immediately asked for something a little smaller, but she did trust her older lover, and asking for a smaller size might risk upsetting A. So Emily remained silent and watched as the other woman slowly crawled back up her body until they were face to face again.

"You seem tense. Here, let me help you relax." Ashley smiled, gently pressing her lips against Emily's and then guiding her lips down to her neck.

Emily let out a relieved sigh as she found herself in familiar territory, the feeling of the older woman's lips sliding over her soft skin extremely relaxing to the teen. The feeling of Mrs Marin's lips closing around her right nipple was less relaxing, as were the gentle licks and sucks that followed. However the pleasure she received from those things did a good job of taking Emily's mind off what would come later.

Mrs Marin... Ashley, Emily reminded herself, had proven to be very good with her mouth. As if Emily needed reminding the older woman gently went back and forth between Emily's boobs, seemingly pressing her lips on every bit of soft flesh while of course concentrating on Emily's nipple, Ashley doing this over and over again until Emily thought she would go insane. Then those skilful lips travel downwards, Emily shuddering in anticipation as her secret lover reached her core.

There was a long moment when Ashley paused right in front of Emily's pussy lips. That moment seemed to last only a second and yet an eternity at the same time, Emily's mind a muddle as her best friend's Mom's tongue shot out and slid up the full length of her needy cunt.

Emily's back arched from the first lick but after that she relaxed down onto the bed. The thought of the cock that would soon stretch her butt, the fear of getting caught having sex with her best friend's Mom, whatever was going on with Jenna and Garrett and Melissa and whoever else, the sheer terror of her tormentor A, everything just melted away, Emily surrendering to the pure joy that was the female tongue massaging her womanhood.

Knowing just how much this relaxed her younger lover Ashley settle down to give Emily a long if ultimately unsatisfying pussy licking. Of course it was only unsatisfying because Ashley wanted it to be. It might have been awhile since she'd had a regular female lover but Ashley could never forget how to eat pussy. Everything had come flooding back during her first time with Emily, and since then the older woman had got to know the young lesbian's cunt very intimately.

Ashley knew where all of Emily's most sensitive spots were, just how the girl liked to be licked, etc. However on this occasion she kept her tongue work extremely slow and teasing, Ashley inwardly smiling as the younger girl gradually began moaning with increasing annoyance. Even when Ashley pushed her tongue inside Emily and began fucking her with it she was very careful to keep the thrusts slow and steady, making Emily horny while making sure she never even got close to cumming.

When she figured she had Emily horny enough Ashley pulled her face up and ordered softly, "Roll over. I want you on your hands and knees so I can eat your pussy from behind."

There was little doubt that wasn't all Ashley wanted to do, and Emily clearly knew that, but thanks to her teasing tongue work Ashley had the dark haired girl complying pretty quickly, the older woman letting out a soft inaudible sound as she was presented with the Latina's luscious ass.

Wasting little time Ashley spread Emily's ass cheeks and thrust her tongue back inside the teen's twat, this time making sure to touch all the right places to make sure her lover was nice and relaxed for what would come next. Of course as Emily moaned, and humped back against her tongue, and trembled in that way which told Ashley the younger girl's orgasm wasn't far away it became increasingly tempting just to keep up the tongue fucking and let the sweet taste of girl cum fill her mouth. However Ashley resisted that temptation, pulling away in plenty of time to gently kiss all over Emily's ass cheeks, thrusting a couple of fingers into the Latina's cunt when the dark haired girl had appropriately calmed down.

"I just love you in this position Emily." Ashley said huskily, "You look so sexy. So fuck-able."

With those words of encouragement Ashley spat onto Emily's butt hole and then slid her tongue over that little hole eagerly. It wasn't the first time she'd given Emily a rim job. In fact she'd given Emily plenty in the hopes of easing her young lover into the idea of taking a dildo in her butt. Apparently it had worked, which made Ashley very proud of herself.

Ashley's previous female lovers had told her on numerous occasions she was good with her tongue. Sometimes literally, sometimes by moaning in delight as she used it on them. Emily had used the former but at the moment was going with the latter, the teen's moaning becoming louder as Ashley spat onto Emily's ass hole again and then pressed her lips against it for a little light sucking. Then she pushed against that puckered rosebud with her tongue, using enough force that she was able to enter Emily's tightest hole.

Of course Ashley didn't get very far at first, but the sheer delight of having her tongue in Emily's butt was intoxicating and again made the teen moan loudly.

Establishing a rhythm Ashley began tongue fucking Emily's ass for a short while, resting the weight of her upper body on one hand as she used the other to slide a couple of fingers across Emily's pussy lips. The girl was unsurprisingly dripping wet, becoming even more so as Ashley teased those sensitive lips, eventually pushing two fingers inside Emily with ease. She fucked Emily in both her holes like that for a little while, her tongue and fingers working tirelessly to bring her lover pleasure, but not too much pleasure. At least before the main event, so to speak.

Then, seemingly at random, Ashley pulled back, spat on Emily's butt hole again and quickly pushed her well lubricated index finger into the teen's virgin hole. It was exquisitely tight, Ashley pausing once the finger was all the way in to savour the tightness and anticipate what was to come.

Emily was also very mindful what was to come, but she did her best to dwell on exactly what Ashley was doing now instead. That was kind of easy yet difficult at the same time when Ashley's finger pushed its way into her butt, at first Emily only able to concentrate on the initial pain and weird sensation that followed, then she couldn't stop thinking about how it was only going to get worse. Then... it kind of got better.

Ashley had slipped a finger into Emily's ass before while she was eating her pussy but Emily had been so distracted by the redhead's magical tongue she barely noticed the finger. Now her whole world seemed to revolve around that finger, that initial pain and following weird sensation disappearing rather suddenly and being replaced by pleasure.

Before she knew it Emily was moaning softly, something which seemed to greatly please Ashley, "That's it Sweetie. Just concentrate on relaxing. Soon it's going to start feeling really good."

It already felt really good, but to Emily's surprise it gradually got even better. By the time Ashley was twirling and curling her finger inside Emily's butt the young lesbian was not only moaning loudly but pushing herself back against the invading digit, for the first time in her life Emily really looking forward to getting her ass fucked.

Even the addition of Ashley's middle finger didn't change Emily's mind. In fact it didn't even seem to hurt, Emily way too distracted by the pleasure she was feeling.

Unfortunately all Emily's anxiety seemed to return when Ashley asked, "Are you ready Honey?"

Biting her lip Emily thought about this for a second. Ashley's fingers had been working tirelessly to loosen her butt, so physically she was probably as ready as she was going to be. Mentally... well, it was probably best to just get on with it and hope the older woman could make taking a strap on dildo up her butt half as pleasurable as taking two fingers.

So Emily nodded softly and murmured, "Fuck me. Fuck my butt."

"With pleasure." Ashley murmured, removing her fingers from Emily's ass hole, quickly pushing the strap on against the teen's virgin hole and softly cooing, "Remember Sweetie, relax."

Under the circumstances Emily found that incredibly difficult but she did her best, gritting her teeth as she felt her back hole gradually expand wider than it had ever done before, a cry escaping her lips when the head of the toy finally pushed it's way past the tight ring of flesh and into her virgin ass hole. Formally virgin, Emily thought with a blush, the sharp pain she felt almost dwarfed by the thought that she had just lost her anal virginity to her best friend's Mom.

"Emily, are you ok?" Ashley asked worriedly.

Forcing a smile on her face Emily looked back and said, "Yes... I'm fine. Just please, go slowly."

To Emily's relief Ashley obliged, ever so slowly pushing an inch or two of dildo into her previously unviolated rectum then stopping to give Emily a chance to recover before pushing another inch or two inside. Using this technique Ashley was able to get over half the strap on inside Emily's butt. Then she began the ass fucking with gentle thrusts, continuing to push a couple of extra inches into Emily's ass at random while stimulating her back passage.

It wasn't long before Emily found herself moaning in pleasure, the teen a little embarrassed about just how quickly the pain turned pleasurable. To be fair there was still a dull ache, and every additional inch sent new shockwaves of pain through Emily's body, however Ashley skilfully manipulated her rectum into relaxing for her meaning the experience was not half as painful as Emily had feared it would be.

Soon Emily was blushing again as her best friend's Mom's thighs came to rest against her butt cheeks, announcing every inch of the dildo was buried up her butt. However while Emily could almost sense the older woman smiling in triumph Ashley said nothing and continued gently sodomising the teen, thoughs steady thrusts melting away the pain once again and without any more pain to replace it Emily was quickly left with nothing but pure pleasure.

Thoughs steady thrusts gently increased to a slightly faster and harder pace which had Emily moaning loudly even as she buried her face into the bed sheets, embarrassed at the realisation she must be a total anal slut. Why else would anal sex feel so good so quickly?

Ashley smiled warmly as she watched Emily press her face into the bed sheets as she found it so endearing. In many ways the once shy Emily was turning into a confident young woman, and Ashley's heart swelled with pride whenever she saw that in action. However there were moments when Emily reverted back to her old shy self, and Ashley couldn't help find that kind of cute. She experienced plenty of the latter moments from having sex with the younger girl, Emily always so unsure of herself whenever they played out of her usual comfort zones. That was why Ashley was surprised Emily had agreed to be butt fucked, or at least had agreed so soon. Although it had been a very welcome surprise.

In truth Ashley had been preparing for this moment since after her first tine with Emily. She had spent many hours tonguing Emily's cute little butt hole, gently fingering that wonderfully tight orifice, and even talked the still rather sexually inexperienced girl into licking and fingering her ass hole, all in the hopes to convince Emily to try a little anal.

During her past flings with other women Ashley had always been the dominant one. The top. The Dom. The fucker. The one in control. She had definitely preferred it that way, and mostly following her own curiosities had found herself ass fucking her best friend on an almost daily basis. Butt fucking another woman was perhaps Ashley's favourite form of pleasure, maybe second only to having her pussy licked by an eager to please little queer girl. She had given up on these pleasures to have a family, and while Hanna was the most important thing in her life she missed her pre-married sex life dearly.

That was why she hadn't put a stop to this affair and wouldn't anytime soon. Ashley couldn't see herself loving this girl, and she knew having sex with her was wrong on so many levels, probably even the worst thing she'd ever done, but she couldn't go back to the way things were before where she didn't have Emily's talented little mouth pleasuring her at least twice a day. And if Emily was going to start taking it up the butt for her on a regular basis Ashley just might have to make arrangements to ensure the younger girl remained her personal sex slave for at least the next couple of years, only letting her go when she found a new young and innocent lesbian to corrupt.

Ashley blushed a little at her lustful thoughts, then heard Emily softly beg, "Fuck me. Fuck my butt. Fuck it hard. Harder! Oh God."

"You want me to fuck you harder Emily?" Ashley questioned as if the younger girl wasn't being clear, "You want me to fuck your tight little ass harder?"

"Yes, yes, ooooooohhhhhh yesssssss!" Emily moaned, "It feels soooooooo good. Better than I could have ever imagined. Please butt fuck me. Butt fuck me hard!"

"And what are you going to do for me if I butt fuck you hard?" Ashley pushed.

"Anything." Emily said, almost delirious, "I'll do anything. Please just fuck me!"

Ashley gave Emily's ass a couple of deep, hard thrusts, making her young moan loudly before softly murmuring, "Will you let me fuck this ass again?"

"Yes!" Emily quickly replied.

"Will you let me fuck it whenever I want?" Ashley pushed.

"Yes!" Emily replied without thinking, slightly regretting it as the words sunk in.

"Will you let me shove whatever I want up your tight little ass?" Ashley pushed further.

This time there was a pause as Emily thought about it, although it wasn't a long pause as Emily quickly reasoned Ashley wouldn't try shoving anything up her ass which wouldn't be doable and ultimately pleasurable. The pause however did seem to worry Ashley who slightly but noticeably increased the pace of the ass fucking.

"Ahhhh, ohhhhh yessssss!" Emily finally moaned.

Ashley wasn't sure whether that was a response to her question or not but she was too lost in the moment to care, "Will you be my anal slut?"

"Yes, yesssssss, yeeeessssssss!" Emily cried out, so overwhelmed by pleasure she felt compelled to add, "I'll be your anal slut! Ohhhhhhhh Gawwwwwdddddd, I'll let you fuck my ass whenever you want, mmmmmmmmm, shove whatever you want up my tight little ass, ooooooh Gooooooooodddddd fuck my ass hole, fuck me, fuckkkkkkk oooooooohhhhhhhh fuuuuuccccccccccckkkkkkkkk!"

Emily's words dissolved into incoherent cries of pleasure as Ashley began fucking her ass hard and deep. Unlike before there was very little build up, the steady thrusts rapidly increasing until the sound of flesh smacking off flesh echoed throughout the room along with the sound of Emily's cries.

If taking a dildo in her ass always felt this good Emily would happily let Ashley shove whatever she wanted up her ass. In fact Emily might just have to go looking for other anal toys herself, experiment with what she could put back there, how wide her hole would stretch, how deep she could take a toy, etc.

It also made her more curious than ever before about officially losing her front door cherry, Emily wishing desperately she had just given it to Maya or even Paige when she had the chance because she knew she wouldn't give it to Mrs Marin. After all while they did care for each other what they had clearly wasn't love. It wasn't even close and they both knew it. That was the main reason Emily had found herself falling into an affair with the older woman, because there was no chance her heart would get broken again by another girl who moved away or was too ashamed of who she really was to commit. That, and this was so unlike her. Having sex with one of her friend's Moms, having it be all about quenching lustful desires, it was the most daring thing Emily had ever done and because of it she just couldn't stop doing it.

To horny to even blush at that last thought Emily let out an extra loud scream and started pushing herself back rapidly against the older woman's thrusts as her orgasm rapidly approached. Mrs Marron seemed in no mood to deny her, intensely pounding Emily's pooper until the young Latina felt herself going over the edge of an orgasm which was easily just as intense as the ones she had received from having her pussy eaten. It was however intense to a whole different way, Emily actually feeling her climax originating deep within her rectum and the knock-on effect having her cum squirt from her pussy. And just when Emily didn't think it could get better she came again, and again, and again.

As far as Ashley was concerned it had been decided. Emily was going to make her ass hole available for fucking at all times, the lesbian's back hole now only ever allowed to be gaping or filled with dildo.

Of course Ashley wanted Emily to constantly beg to have her ass fucked, not blush and have to be talked into bending over anytime Ashley was feeling like pounding a tight little butt hole. That was why Ashley was so determined to turn Emily into an anal slut, the older woman deciding failure was not an option as she relentlessly pounded her young lover's butt over and over and over again. She used every ounce of strength she had, pushed herself beyond what she thought she would have been capable of, sweat covering both women's bodies as they both became lost in the deep hard butt fucking.

Ashley was in tremendous shape for a woman her age. That was no accident, she kept a strict diet, visited the gym regularly and relaxed by taking long jogs around her neighbourhood. Her recent 'workouts' with Emily had also done a lot to increase her stamina, but all too soon her energy seemed to be running on low.

Trying to convince herself to keep going Ashley tried to imagine all the fun she was going to have with Emily as her personal anal slut, making the girl bend over all around her home, perhaps even in more public places, the whole time bragging to her friends about her new lover. Perhaps next time Pam Fields was in town Ashley would brag to her, being sure not to mention any names but silently pleasing herself that she was letting the other woman know how much fun she was having fucking her daughter.

That thought brought forth Ashley's most forbidden fantasy, and no matter how much she tried to push it away it came over her like an unstoppable force. Then suddenly before her it wasn't Emily bent over in front of her. It was her own daughter Hanna. Oh how the thought filled Ashley with shame, but... her daughter had such a perfect little bubble butt. Perhaps even more beautiful than Emily's spectacular rump, Ashley then suddenly imagining both the young women in her care bending over for her and begging to be her anal sluts, giving up their butts whenever she wanted, their perfect bottoms all hers, their ass holes always either gaping or filled with one of her dildos.

This final thought had Ashley initially redoubling her efforts to pound Emily's pooper like never before, the extra strong orgasm that quickly shook her body coinciding with what sounded like a thoroughly spectacular orgasm for Emily. Unfortunately her orgasm drained Ashley of the last of her strength, the older woman forced to make the choice between collapsing or stopping immediately. Ashley chose the latter, immediately pulling her toy from Emily's butt and then surveying the damage she had caused. What Ashley saw filled her with sadistic pride.

Emily's now very much formerly virgin ass hole remained widely stretched open, Ashley gently spreading the exhausted girl's ass cheeks so she could get an even better look deep into Emily's bowels through her gaping butt hole. Too horny to feel guilty Ashley continued staring at Emily's gaping ass hole for a few long seconds before finally letting go of those cheeks and moving round to where the tired Latina could see her.

"Are you hungry Sweetie?" Ashley asked innocently.

There was a pause and then Emily nodded.

"Me too. I'll go make something for us in the second... but first, how about a little appetiser?" Ashley asked, feigning innocence again even as she glanced down to her toy. When Emily just stared at her blankly Ashley decided to elaborate, "Emily, I want you to suck it clean."

Emily had understood what Ashley wanted from her, she just wasn't sure if she could do it. What Ashley was asking was so gross, so perverted, so nasty, and... it honestly kind of turned her on. It shouldn't but it did. Of course after what they had just done what was one more debasement?

So to her surprise Emily found herself crawling over to Mrs Marin, closing her eyes and taking the older woman's dildo into her mouth. She tried not to think about where it had been but the moment the peculiar flavour hit her taste buds all Emily could think about was how the fake cock had just been up her butt. Then a few seconds later all she could think was how she actually kind of liked the taste.

Emily had never wanted to be some virginal prude, but she'd never really ever seen herself as a slut either. She just didn't think she had it in her. But now she was sucking on a strap on which had just been inside her butt. She was tasting the deepest part of her rectum on the head of this toy cock, and rather than being disgusted and telling Ashley she couldn't do this Emily began bobbing her head up and down on it, taking inch after inch into her mouth.

Ashley wasn't forcing her, and if she had said no Emily was sure the older woman would respect her wishes. But instead Emily was acting like a little slut, actually enjoying sucking the taste of her own ass off a strap on cock, and before that she had cum amazingly hard from being fucked in the ass. So maybe Emily was a slut. Maybe deep down she was a lesbian slut this entire time and she didn't know it. And maybe, maybe she should experiment to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Aria Montgomery could still remember what it was like getting a text message and not nearly jumping out of her skin, her little body practically trembling as she opened and read the message. That memory seemed like a lifetime ago, or like it happen to someone else, but every time she received a message she liked to remember the days before A, before Alison's death, before... everything. It wasn't much comfort, but she still remembered it fondly.

That's what she was trying to do now as she read her last text message over and over again.

I have a gift for you. It, and the equipment you need to use it, are in your parents bedroom. Go home ALONE and thoroughly use it, or else.

\- A

The message had come attached with a picture of Aria and her boyfriend/former teacher Ezra Fitz making out. Aria wasn't sure how A had got that, but she was pretty sure 'or else' meant A would make sure Ezra would end up fired, if not in jail. She would do just about anything to stop that from happening, but as she snuck out of school and made her way home Aria's mind had been filled with nightmare images of what A could want her to do.

It was those nightmare thoughts which filled Aria's mind as she slowly entered her home, climbed up the stairs and reached the door to her parents bedroom. Then she heard a familiar voice call out, "Hello... is there someone there?"

"Mom." Aria murmured, and then without thinking quickly entered her parents bedroom and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh Aria, thank God." Ella Montgomery breathed a sigh of relief, "I don't know what happened. I was in my car and... I don't know... I woke up like this and... honey... un, untie me... now... please..."

Ella's relief faded to confusion as her daughter just stared at her with a look she couldn't read or seemed to snap her little girl out of, continuing to call out to no avail as Aria flashbacked to a conversation she had a long time ago.

*

"Did you want a pair of those jeans?"

"Uh?" Aria murmured, turning away from where her Mom had just been to her blonde friend.

"Those jeans your Mom was wearing." Alison grinned, "You know, the ones you were staring at."

"I wasn't staring." Aria protested.

"Are you sure? Because it kind of looked like you were staring at your Mom's butt. And it's a pretty nice butt, but unless you dream of butt fucking your Mommy, I'm guessing you were staring at her jeans." Alison said in a tone which implied she suspected it wasn't the jeans Aria was interested in.

"No. No, no, no, no. Ewww, gross." Aria said, not sure if she was trying to convince herself or her friend, "I was just thinking about a boy. I would never stare at my Mom's butt."

*

Of course Aria had been totally staring but thankfully Alison had dropped it and Aria had managed to keep those extremely perverted thoughts to herself from that point on. Or at least she thought she had. And whether she did or didn't she was pretty much screwed now because Aria was now staring at her Mom's butt and her Mom was very much aware of it. But Aria just couldn't help herself given that her Mom was currently naked and tied down in the bent over position onto her bed. Her Mom's arms outstretched with her wrists securely tied to one set of bed posts and her ass was hanging off the bed so her legs, or more accurately her knees, could be held in place by ropes attached to the other set of bed posts. This gave Aria a perfect view of her Mom's big round perfect butt which she had been secretly lusting over since puberty.

Yet the thing that really got Aria's attention was not the positioning, the ropes or the nakedness. It was that there were words, which Aria guessed/hoped was written in lipstick, on her Mom's right butt cheek. Those words were 'Your Present' with an arrow pointing to her Mom's butt hole.

Aria licked her lips. She knew the consequences could be horrible, but she would do just about anything to save her boyfriend, and if that meant Aria had to fulfil one of her biggest fantasies then so be it.

Of course it wasn't quite that easy. Aria like to think of herself as opinionated, but she had never been that confident, so if she was going to pull this off she was going to have to essentially act like someone she wasn't. Someone strong, someone with an air of natural dominance, someone... well, someone like Alison. Or at least someone like Spencer.

Taking a deep, almost silent breath Aria did her best to think confident thoughts as she slowly walked round the bed to the bedside table, Aria ignoring her mother's cries for help as she reached the 'equipment'. The second she had managed to tear her eyes away from her Mom's ass Aria had noticed the 'equipment' A had been talking about. Seeing it left no doubt in Aria's mind exactly what was expected of her, perverted excitement flooding through her body as she slowly reach down and picked up the large strap on dildo A had left for her.

Gathering all the confidence she could muster Aria turned and looked her Mom in the eye. Immediately her mother became very quiet, her eyes slowly widening in horror as she watched Aria take off her pants and then pulled the strap on up her thighs.

Once the toy was firmly attached Aria grabbed hold of the tube of anal lubricant and began spreading it across the fake cock, her hands pumping the dick almost as if it was real.

It was then Aria heard a very soft murmur, "Aria... what are you doing?"

After staring into her mother's eyes for a few long moments Aria replied as confidently as she could, "I'm lubing my cock so it's easier to slide it into your ass hole."

In pretty much all of Aria's fantasies this was the moment her Mom started yelling at her, which was shortly followed by begging for mercy, then begging for more. However, her mother remained eerily silent, Aria only being able to conclude that the older woman couldn't believe what she was hearing. Aria could fix that.

Moving around so she was looking at her 'present' again Aria got another surprise.

"Wow Mom... you're dripping wet!" Aria said in disbelief, a smile crossing her face as she continued staring at her mother's pussy, "You must really love the idea of me butt fucking you, huh?"

Her Mom whimpered, but didn't try and deny it which made Aria's heart hammer in her chest. She'd been secretly fantasising about fucking her mother for years. If she had known her Mom would react in this way Aria would've made a move the moment she made peace with the fact that she wanted to do naughty things to the woman who gave her life.

Doing one of those naughty things Aria lent her head downwards, spat on her mother's ass hole and then licked up her own saliva from her Mom's back door.

Again her Mom whimpered, but offered no real form of protest as Aria began enthusiastically licking the older woman's butt hole. She slid her tongue all around the puckered hole, getting it nice and wet for what was to come. Aria even tried pushing her tongue into her Mom's ass, the teen bobbing her head back and forth so she was literally butt fucking her mother with her tongue in an attempt to get inside that tight little anal ring.

Aria tongue fucked her mother's ass for quite a while. This was partly because she was determined to try and get her tongue inside her Mom's tight butt hole, and partly because Aria really got into the act. She made sure to take the occasional break to give her Mom's ass hole a little more licking, Aria determined to give her mother a thorough rim job, however while this was technically using her present Aria was pretty sure A wanted her to do more than just licking her Mommy's butt, especially considering the dildo which was firmly strapped around her waist.

That was why Aria covered her fingers in the anal lubricant and then without warning pulled back from her Mom's butt hole so she could replace her tongue with her index finger.

Ella gasped out loudly as for the first time in her life she felt something entering her ass hole. It was a strange sensation, but not quite as painful as she had imagined it to be. It did however feel extremely perverted given the thing that had entered her butt was her own daughter's finger, Ella whimpering in shame that she found that fact to be arousing.

She whimpered again as she heard her own daughter practically moan, "Wow Mom... your ass is so tight. Are you... are you an anal virgin?"

Ella blushed and tried to pretend she hadn't heard what her daughter said. Tried to pretend it wasn't her daughter that said it. Tried to pretend this wasn't really happening. And she received a hard smacked to her ass for her trouble.

"Answer the question Mom!" Aria demanded, trying to make herself sound as commanding as possible.

It worked, Ella finding herself whimpering out, "Ye, yes honey."

"Yes what?" Aria pushed.

"I'm... I'm an anal virgin." Ella blushed.

Ella couldn't believe she just said that. Couldn't believe what was happening. But it was hard to ignore, especially when her daughter began pumping her finger in and out of her butt, Ella having to bite her lip to keep herself from moaning. Oh why did it have to feel so good?

The unwelcome feeling of pleasure only got worse as Aria began slowly increasing the pace of the finger fucking, eventually adding a second and third well lubed finger into Ella's ass, making the Milf moan against her will.

Deep down Ella knew she should be telling Aria to stop. That this was wrong. That they shouldn't be doing this. They might get caught. And any number of other things, but no matter how much she screamed at herself to say that, to say anything, all Ella seemed to do was moan and whimper.

Even when she felt Aria's fingers leave her ass hole to be replaced by something that felt much bigger Ella couldn't convince herself to speak up. She couldn't even interrupt her daughter as Aria firmly told her, "Mom, I'm going to take your anal cherry. I'm going to push every inch of this big cock into your ass and fuck you harder than Dad ever has. I'm going to make you addicted to the feeling of my cock in your ass. I'm going to make you need it. I'm going to make you beg for it. I'm going to make you my bitch. That's what you're going to be when every inch of my cock is in your ass. Do you have a problem with that?"

Aria's heart hammered in her chest as she waited for a reply which never came.

Her heart rate only increased when she spread her mother's left butt cheek so she could have as much access to her Mom's virgin butt hole while still being able to admire the 'Your Present' written on her Mom's right butt cheek. Then Aria began putting pressure on her mother's ass hole, watching lustfully as that tight anal ring slowly stretched open right before her eyes.

"When the head of my dick is in your ass, it's mine." Aria said softly, pausing the stretching of her mother's butt hole, "Then, when the whole length is inside your butt, you become mine."

It was mostly just talk of course, but technically Aria was giving her Mom another chance to protest, even if Aria knew there was no going back at this point. She had to butt fuck her mother. Of course that didn't mean she had to be cruel about it, and if she played her cards right maybe Aria could ensure this wouldn't be a one-time thing, and she could avoid getting into serious trouble.

To Aria's delight her Mom continued not to protest, Aria waiting a long few seconds before fulfilling perhaps her biggest fantasy and sliding the head of the strap on dildo into her Mom's butt hole, both brunettes moaning as Aria took her mother's anal virginity.

Ella was extremely grateful that her daughter gave her some time to relax after the initial anal penetration, the older brunette trying to decide what was more overwhelming, the fact that there was a dick in her ass, that it was strapped around the waist of her daughter or that any pain she initially felt quickly turned to the most perverted feeling of pleasure she had ever felt.

That weird one two blow of pain and pleasure continued as Aria slid inch after inch of dildo deep into her Mom's rectum, Ella feeling increasingly overwhelmed as her back passage was stretched and filled by strap on cock.

Why couldn't she tell her daughter to stop? Why did this make her hotter than anything she'd ever experienced with her husband or any man? Why was she having to bite hard down on her lip to stop herself from begging her daughter to slam every inch of that big strap on dick deep inside her ass and make her her bitch? Why did all of a sudden the idea of being her daughter's bitch seem like the most natural thing in the world? Why did she want to be her daughter's bitch more than she'd ever wanted anything else?

All of a sudden Aria stopped, only an inch or two of her strap on left to push into her Mom's butt. Then she asked, "Mom, do you want to be my bitch?"

There was a long moment of silence then Aria gave a small slow thrust, only pulling a couple of inches out of her Mom's ass before pushing it back in. It made Ella moan so loud she blushed, but she couldn't stop herself from continuing to loudly moan as her daughter began gently butt fucking her.

"It sounds like you want to be my bitch." Aria said, increasing the pace a little which only made her Mom moan louder, "It sounds like you want me to shove every inch of this cock into your ass and fuck it hard until you cum. Is that what you want Mom? Do you want to cum like an anal slut?"

"Yes honey." Ella found herself whimpering.

"Yes what?" Aria pushed.

Ella whimpered, buried her face in the bed sheets and replied, "I... I... oh God, ohhhhhh... oh, I... I want you to make me cum."

"Make me believe it!" Aria demanded, smacking her Mom's butt as she continued fucking it, "Tell me you want to cum like an anal slut!"

"I... I... ooooooooh fuck, I want to cum like an anal slut." Ella again whimpered into the bed sheets, another smack to her ass finally making her raise her head and crying out, "I want to cum like an anal slut! I want you to make me cum like an anal slut! Oh Gawwwwwwwwd Aria, I want you to make me cum! Make Mommy cum like an anal slut!"

Aria briefly smirked to enjoy her victory and then asked, "Do you want every inch of this dick inside your ass?"

"Yes sweetie, I want every inch of that dick inside my ass!" Ella obediently parroted.

"Every inch of who's dick?" Aria pushed.

Ella blushed, but forced herself to reply, "Your dick. I want every inch of your dick inside my ass. Mmmmmmm, ohhhhhhhh, I, oh Gawwwwwwd, I... I, I want every inch of my daughter's dick inside my ass!"

"And what happens then?" Aria asked, then after a long pause elaborated, "What does it mean when every inch of your daughter's dick is in your ass?"

Again Ella blushed, but forced herself to reply, "It means I'm your bitch. Ahhhhhhhh, oooooooooooh, ughhhhhhh, when every inch of my daughter's dick is in my ass it means I'm her bitch. It means my daughter has turned me into her bitch!"

"That's right, and that's what you want, isn't it Mom? To be my bitch?" Aria questioned, before elaborating what that meant, "You want to be mine. My fuck toy. My personal anal slut. You want to have to bend over and give me your ass whenever I want a piece of it. You want to have to do whatever I say, whenever I say it. Isn't that right Mom?"

"Yes sweetie." Ella replied, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I want to be yours. Oooooooh, ahhhhhhhh, I want to be your fuck toy. Mmmmmmmmm, your personal anal slut. Ohhhhhhhhhhh Gaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwddddddddd, oh fuckkkkkkk, I want to have to bend over and give you my ass whenever you want a piece of it. I, mmmmmmm, I want to have to do whatever you say, whenever you say it. Oh, oh God, I... I... oh fuuuuuccccckkkkk, oh God forgive me, I want to be your bitch! I want to be my daughter's bitch!"

With that Ella let out a loud cry as she felt her daughter's hips smack against her well rounded ass cheeks, the sound of her cry and the smack of flesh on flesh echoing throughout the room. There was a long deafening pause as both mother and daughter took in what this meant. Every inch of the daughter's strap on cock was buried deeply inside her mother's ass. The mother was now her daughter's bitch.

Deep down Ella knew they were just words and they didn't have to mean anything, but in that moment she truly felt like she was her daughter's bitch. More significantly she felt like that was what she wanted to be. It terrified her to her very core, but in that moment Ella Montgomery wanted to be her daughter's bitch. And because she wanted it so bad in that moment it felt like it was true.

Ella didn't lose that feeling as she felt Aria grabbing a firm hold of her hips and begin to gently pump her own hips back and forth, Ella whimpering as her daughter began sodomising her again. That gentle sodomy didn't last long, Aria beginning to pump her Mom's pooper harder and harder with every thrust, each increase of speed making Ella moan louder.

No matter how hard she tried Ella couldn't remember the last time her pussy had taken a fucking half as hard as the pounding her ass was now taking. She used to have energetic sex all the time but her husband had lost interest in her body a long time ago. He still seemed to enjoy their private time together, but it was definitely more slow, gentle, perhaps even lazy love making. This, as shameful as it was to admit it, felt so much better.

Aria was so... energetic. Looking over her shoulder Ella could see just how much her daughter was enjoying this. How... enthusiastic she was to butt fuck her. Her daughter really wanted to fuck her butt. Her daughter really wanted her. It was incredibly perverted but Ella felt more wanted right now than she had in years. And it was oh so wrong to be doing this, it was so wrong to be having anal sex with her own daughter, but it also felt so good Ella found she couldn't care less about how wrong this was or what the repercussions would be. All Ella wanted was for her daughter to fuck her ass hard and make her cum.

That was exactly what Aria was trying to do. More or less.

Aria wanted to fuck her Mom's ass hard, and that she was definitely doing. But when her Mom came she would inevitably come down from her sexual high and second guess what they had done. She might even be disgusted by it. And she will most definitely yell at Aria for ass fucking her, even though she blatantly wanted it as much as Aria did. That reaction seemed unavoidable and Aria feared it. All she could think of doing was making sure her Mom came harder than she had ever cum before. Then maybe, just maybe Aria could talk her Mom out of punishing her, and hopefully talk her into honouring her promise of being her bitch.

To actually have her Mom as her bitch... it was a dream Aria had never imagined coming true. Sure, she took charge when it came to Ezra and her previous boyfriends, but she was terrible at seduction, and the idea of seducing her Mom... it just seemed like an impossible task. But now she was fulfilling one of her ultimate fantasies and actually getting to fuck her Mom up the butt Aria couldn't imagine not being able to do this again and again and again. She didn't want too. She had to make her Mom her bitch, not just because she wanted to avoid getting in serious trouble, but because the idea of never getting to fuck her Mom again was unbearable.

Because of that Aria was trying to fuck her Mom's ass as hard as she could without making the older woman cum. It was incredibly difficult, Aria having a newfound respect for her older boyfriend whenever he fucked her pussy like this. She was also very grateful to him for teaching her this technique, Aria bringing her Mom to the point of orgasm and then denying her at the last minute.

Aria did this over and over until finally her Mom cried out almost hysterically, "FUCK ME ARIA! FUCK MOMMY! FUCK MOMMY AND MAKE HER CUM! OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOODDDDDD, OH FUCK, MOMMY NEEDS TO CUM SOOOOOO BAD! PLEASE ARIA, MAKE MOMMY CUM! MAKE YOUR BITCH CUM!"

After listening to this for little while Aria abruptly pulled her strap on out of her Mom's ass, quickly walked around the side of the bed and untied her mother's hands. Aria then walked back round so she was behind her Mom, untied the Milf's legs and then ordered, "Get up onto the bed so you're on your knees, spread your cheeks for me and beg to get your big bitch ass fucked hard so you can cum!"

There was a long pause, Aria terrified she'd made a mistake as her Mom looks back over her shoulder at her. Then to Aria's delight her mother slowly got up onto the bed, moved into the centre of it, pressed her face down against the bed sheets, reached back, spread her ass cheeks, and then whimpered, "Fuck my ass sweetie. Please fuck my big bitch ass. I'm... I'm your bitch. You made me your bitch. You... oh God, you made your Mommy your bitch. I'm my daughter's bitch. I've become my daughter's bitch, and I don't care because now all I want is to get my big bitch ass fucked hard so I can cum! Oh God Aria, please make me cum. I'll do anything. I'll bend over for you whenever you want. I'll be your anal slut. I'll be my daughter's anal slut. I'll be whatever you want me to be honey, just please make Mommy cum!"

Again there was a long pause as Aria savoured her mother's words, and the beautiful sight of her Mom obediently spreading her ass cheeks, showing off the formerly tiny hole which was now gaping so widely open. The now gaping hole Aria was going to thoroughly use.

Ella let out a whimper of anticipation as she felt a dip in the bed, knowing it was her daughter kneeling behind her. Moments later she whimpered joyfully again as she felt that big strap on pressing against her gaping butt hole. Then Ella's begging ended with a loud cry of ecstasy as Aria slammed her hips forwards, her baby girl burying the entire length of the dildo deeply within her bowels once again.

Wasting no time Aria pushed her mother's hands out of the way, gripped tightly to the older woman's hips and began jack hammering her dildo in and out of her Mom's ass, the sound of flesh smacking off flesh echoing throughout the room as Ella was quickly butt fucked to orgasm by her daughter.

It happened so fast. One moment Ella was trying to adjust to the wonderful feeling of the dildo once again pounding the deepest depths of her butt, then her cum was gushing out of her. She'd heard of this, heard it was possible for some women, but Ella had accepted the fact it wasn't possible for her long ago. Then her own daughter fucked her up the ass, and all of a sudden for the first time in her life Ella Montgomery was squirting, the almost agonising bliss rocking her body almost too much to bear, especially as it just didn't seem to end. Ella hadn't thought it was possible for her to cum more than once either, but her little girl effortlessly pounded her ass to climax after climax.

Aria experienced some pretty powerful orgasms of her own as she continued joyfully butt fucking her Mommy. She could feel the stimulator inside the toy bashing against her clit and knew that had to be a factor. However Aria was convinced that the main reason for her own climaxes was that she was fucking her Mom's ass. She was finally fulfilling this little fantasy which she had been keeping to herself for so long, and no matter what the consequences would be for a few blissful moments it was all worth it.

Aria wished she could fuck her Mom's butt forever. She made a good try of it but eventually Aria's strength ran out, the younger girls squeezing one more orgasm out of the woman who gave her life before abruptly pulling her strap on dildo out of her Mom's ass.

For a moment Aria thought she was going to collapse with exhaustion. Then she spotted her Mom's gaping butt hole and suddenly Aria felt a new rush of adrenaline. Sadly not enough to give her Mom another ass fucking, but enough for Aria to lean down and spread the older woman's ass cheeks so she could get a better look at the ass hole she had just thoroughly abused.

"Wow Mom, your butt hole look so cute like this." Aria murmured as she stared deeply into her mother's bowels, "It's so loose and open... I can see deep inside you. And you're not even closing... do... do you think it'll stay like this? Your butt hole gaping open for hours? Proof just how good I butt fucked you... remind you that from now on you're my bitch?"

All Aria got was whimpers in response, which was more or less what she was expecting. Part of her had been hoping for more a submissive response but this was what she'd been dreading. The moment where her Mom might freak out about what they'd just done, maybe resulting in Aria never getting to fuck her Mom again, which would be a truly horrible fate.

Maybe that was A's plan Aria thought, suddenly remembering this was all set up by her stalker which sent a chill up her spine. She'd been so lost in lust she hadn't seriously considered what A was trying to accomplish with this. In fact, just giving her what she wanted one time so that she would have to go through life with it being denied to her might in fact be the best case scenario.

Suddenly Aria was awoken from her thoughts by her Mom, "Aria... sweetie..."

Concentrating on the moment and desperately trying to maintain control Aria laid back on the bed and firmly commanded, "Suck my cock Mom!"

Aria desperately tried to avoid biting her lip or seeming at all nervous as her Mom looked over at her with an expression she couldn't read. Keeping up her dominant charade was more difficult than ever as she and her mother just stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Then to Aria's delight, and relief her mother slowly crawled over to her, lowered her mouth down to the dildo and then after a brief hesitation took the head into her mouth.

Ella's face screwed up in disgust as she tasted her own ass on the toy cock. And it wasn't just her ass but the deepest part of it, the head of this strap on having been buried as deep inside her rectum as it could go. However to Ella's shame her look of disgust was mostly instinctual as she actually liked the taste. She actually liked the taste of her own ass.

This realisation was humiliating, even more so than getting ass fucked by her own daughter, and yet the thought sent a thrilled to Ella's pussy, this act of humiliation arousing Ella in such a weird and unnatural way. She knew it was wrong, so very, very wrong, but Ella had just had multiple orgasms from being sodomised by her daughter, which if she was honest with herself had been the best sex of her life. Was it even possible for her to go any lower?

With that in mind Ella committed to going ass to mouth, gently sucking the taste of her own butt from the head of the toy before beginning to slide her lips down the shaft. Soon she was bobbing her head on the first half of the dildo, Ella feeling increasingly embarrassed about just how eagerly she was now sucking her daughter's strap on, and that she seemed to love the taste of her own ass more with every passing moment.

It was incredibly addictive. It all was, so much so that it was almost easy for Ella to ignore her daughter's words of encouragement, "That's it Mom, suck my cock! Suck it clean! Mmmmmm yeahhhhh, you better get used to this because from now on I'm going to be butt fucking you a lot, and every time I do you're going to have to clean my cock afterwards. You're going to have to clean my cock every time I'm done fucking your hot Milf ass with it! Ohhhhh yes, you're going to be my ass to mouth slut! My anal slut! My pussy licking slut! You're going to be anything I want you to be, do whatever I want you to do, because you're my bitch!"

Aria really wasn't paying much attention to what she was saying, she was too enthralled by the blow job she was getting. She had thought she was a pretty good cock sucker, Ezra certainly never complained, but her Mom was way better. The way she was bobbing her head up and down on that cock with such passion and intensity, moaning nearly the whole time, made it seem like there was nothing in the world she wanted to do more. And Aria seriously thought she was going to cum in her Mom's mouth when the older brunette began taking the dildo down her throat. Aria hadn't thought was possible but her Mom deep throated the entire length in no time, the Milf greedily sucking the last remaining drops of her ass juice off the toy before beginning to bob her head on every inch of the dick, seemingly make sure she hadn't missed a single bit of her ass juice.

This sight had Aria raring to go once again, the teen trying to decide whether she should give her Mom another ass fucking or whether she should try giving her Mom's pussy a pounding. Then again maybe she should take off the dildo and try licking some pussy. Or she could try making her new bitch lick her pussy. Or her ass. Or they could 69.

Then Aria heard the sound which never failed to make her jump out of her skin. She'd gotten a text, her eyes shifting down to where her phone was still inside her pants. It wasn't necessarily from A, but Aria had a feeling. And that horrible feeling reminded her that she had played directly into A's hands. The bitch was probably watching to her right now, recording all of this so she could somehow use it against her later.

Aria looked over at the bedside clock. She still had some time before her father or brother were likely to get home. She could search for hidden cameras, or check who the text was from... or she could forget about her problems for a few more blissful moments and fuck her Mom some more. Decisions, decisions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

A

It had been... not a joke, because there was nothing funny about it. Not to Mona. But... she'd never intended to go this far.

She'd been so very, very angry. Pure rage had consumed every fibre of her being until she could only think of one thing.

Revenge.

Considering what she went through, what everyone went through at the hands of Alison, who could blame her? And shouldn't that make her the hero? Giving the Evil Queen a taste of her own medicine, making her suffer like she'd made so many others suffer.

Of course Mona couldn't use her words or try doing anything to Ali's face, because really, who would have taken her seriously back then? But A, A could finally give the mighty Alison what she deserved.

Then suddenly things got... complicated.

Even Mona's alter ego had been scared, so Mona had retired her and kept her mouth shut.

And things had gotten so, so good. For the first time in her life Mona was happy. She was popular. She was pretty. She was BFFs with Hanna and together they ruled over Rosewood with a fabulously accessorised iron fist.

Then things got complicated again. Or in a way, really simple. Or at least it would be if it wasn't for one teeny tiny problem.

She was in love with Hanna.

Not friendship love, not hero worship love, and not some silly little girl crush which could be mistaken for love. Full-blown, head over heels, true love.

Mona had tried to deny it for so long but Mistress A knew. Mistress A knew everything. And now, all Mona could do was hope her Mistress's plan would succeed. Well, actually, that wasn't all Mona could do.

Suddenly Hanna stirred ever so slightly in her sleep. This immediately awoke Mona from her thoughts, the brunette ready to greet her friend with a happy smile for what seemed like the gazillionth time, but yet again Hanna proved herself to be like the heaviest sleeper ever. When Mona had been texting that had been a good thing, and the little brunette greatly enjoyed staring at the beautiful sight of her sleeping lover while her mind wandered. But Mona was horny and her window of opportunity to have more fun with Hanna before they had to go to school was rapidly closing.

Deciding she'd waited long enough Mona lent forward and gently pressed her lips to Hanna's. Of course that wasn't enough to wake the blonde up, nor was the gentle kisses on her cheek and down her neck to her chest, but Mona was confident that the next thing she did would get Hanna's attention sooner or later.

The next thing was to of course kiss her way down Hanna's neck, travel over the other girl's soft skin until she reached her right boob, make her way up it and then finally take her nipple into her mouth.

Mona made sure to keep things soft and gentle as while she wanted Hanna to wake up she wanted it to be slowly and sensuously, not sudden and scarily. At least not this time around. Which was why she was also careful to only apply gentle suction to Hanna's nipple, and after a few moments of that very slowly and gently move her lips down one full little mountain of flesh and up the other to take Hanna's left nipple into her mouth and give it the same treatment she'd given the right.

Over and over again Mona did this, gradually adding her tongue into the mix by sliding it around and flicking each nipple, and after that beginning to use her hand to make sure whichever tit her mouth wasn't working on wasn't completely neglected. All this of course had Hanna moaning softly, yet seemingly not awaking from her slumber.

It kind of made Mona wonder what else she could get away with while Hanna slept. Although it was also a little frustrating that her plan of waking Hanna this way was taking so long. On the other hand Mona was kind of in heaven right now.

Hanna had amazing boobs. Round and full. Not too big, not too small, just... perfect. Yet, to Mona, perfect didn't quite do justice to Hanna's boobs. They were so much better than perfect. They were... the most perfect boobs in the long proud history of boobs.

If Mona added up all the time she'd spent staring at them it would probably be days or something. Luckily Hanna never seem to notice, and Mona felt she had become pretty good at masking her wants and desires.

Just then Mona heard Hanna let out a loud moan and looked up just in time to see the blonde's eyelids fluttering open.

The sight and more importantly the feelings she woke up to made Hanna smile widely and moan, "Morning."

"Morning." Mona murmured softly, pausing to roughly swirl her tongue around Hanna's nipple and suck it harder than ever before and then lifting her head back up to add, "Do you want me to stop?"

"God no!" Hanna moaned, a few long moments ticking by as Mona's mouth and tongue worked overtime on her tits before the blonde cried out as she felt teeth roughly clamping down on her sensitive bud, "Ohhhhhh aaaaahhhhhh fuck, but, oh Gawwwwwd, you could, you know, mmmmmm, go lower."

"Lower?" Mona questioned, playing dumb for a brief moment as she lingered on Hanna's magnificent boobs, then she pressed her lips right below those little mountains of flesh, "You mean like this?"

"Yessssss!" Hanna groaned, then when Mona continued kissing the same spot quickly added, "Lower! Lower, lower, lower, lower... lower... oh my God, mmmmmm, please lower! Oh fuck, not that low!"

Mona smiled. With the initial plea of 'lower' she had slid her lips further down Hanna's flat stomach until she was covering the area just above her friend's womanhood in long, drawn out kisses. Then when Hanna again begged her to go lower Mona went lower, past the blonde's needy cunt and to the other teen's inner thighs. That really had Hanna moaning and writhing, although this time in frustration.

Getting a twisted little thrill out of Hanna's frustration Mona lingered on the other girl's inner thighs, slowly kissing up and down each one, paying close attention to the area around her friend's pussy without ever actually touching any part of it. That especially had Hanna begging for mercy, Mona declining to give it to her for several long minutes. Then she moved her mouth so that it was hovering over the scrumptious treat before her, breathed in it's sweet smell, and then looked up at the other girl.

Hanna just stared back at her for a few seconds, then she whimpered, "Mona... please..."

"Please what?" Mona smirked.

"Lick me!" Hanna whined, "Please lick my pussy. Please? I want you to eat my pussy sooooo bad! I want to feel your tongue in my pussy again. Please? I'll do anything!"

"Anything huh?" Mona enquired with a wicked grin on her face, "You willing to return the favour?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes I'll return the favour if you lick me first." Hanna quickly promised.

"Oh, I didn't mean after I'm done with you sweetie." Mona said, quickly turning her body 180° so that her pussy was hovering over Hanna's face.

Hanna had never been the sharpest knife in the drawer, or whatever other clichéd phrase, but this she got right away and without another word she grabbed onto Mona's hips and pushed her friend downwards onto her face. Or perhaps more accurately, onto her mouth.

Considering just how boy crazy Hanna had always been Mona had thought the blonde would be hesitant to eat pussy. She'd never been more happy to be wrong, Hanna going down on her with surprising eagerness last night and now there wasn't even any slow, curious lapping. In fact Hanna started licking her pussy so frantically right from the start that Mona almost asked her to slow down so she could savour the moment. Almost. But it felt way too good, and Mona was far more preoccupied with burying her own face in her bestie's cunt.

Mistress A had a delicious little pussy which Mona felt honoured to snack on but it and any other pussy Mona had ever tasted was a distant second to the heavenly treat in between Hanna Merin's thighs.

If Hanna's boobs were the most perfect boobs in the long proud history of boobs then Hanna's pussy was the most perfect pussy in the long proud history of pussies, because it was so beyond perfect. So tight, so hot, so wet, so... delicious. Beyond delicious. Like Mona had found the ambrosia of the Gods. Something she could imagine herself drinking as her only form of sustenance and remaining blissfully content.

Speaking of which, wasn't breakfast supposed to be the most important meal of the day? If so Mona had the best breakfast ever, her mouth creating a seal around Hanna's girl juice dripping hole and swallowing down every precious drop until the flow dramatically increased, resulting in a large portion covering Mona's face.

During this Mona tried desperately to ignore what Hanna was doing, but that became impossible when the blonde switched from licking her pussy to fucking it, that soft little tongue entering the brunette's love passage and driving her wild.

Quickly deciding that retaliation was her only option Mona slammed her tongue inside Hanna's welcoming cunt and began eagerly fucking it, still doing her best to swallow as much of the ambrosia that was the blonde's honey as she could but luckily there was so much of it at this point that a healthy portion was flying pretty much directly down her throat.

Of course Mona was after an even sweeter flavour and it didn't take her long to get it, the brunette relentlessly tongue fucking the blonde until finally the other girl came in her mouth.

This drove both girls berserk, their mouths and tongues seemingly going into business for themselves as they frantically tried to fuck each other's sweet tasting girl cum out of the other's love hole.

Lord knows Mona was so lost in the ecstasy she was feeling it was only her previous 'training' which allowed her to keep going, not that it felt like she was really in control of her mouth and tongue. Not that she really cared given the way she felt, and the liquid heaven that was flowing down her throat right now, making her orgasms even more intense.

Half a dozen orgasms later Mona heard the faint sound of her alarm. She tried to ignore it at first but it knocked her off her game, and besides she didn't want to get caught by her parents, so after swallowing down one more batch of heavenly Hanna cum, and allowing the blonde to tongue fuck her to one more climax, Mona lifted her exhausted body up, turned around again, reached over to turn off the alarm and then finally collapsed down on top of her bestie.

The two girls lay like that for a little while then Mona moved herself up ever so slightly so she could kiss Hanna again. To her delight Hanna didn't hesitate to kiss back, the two friends becoming lost in a passionate make out session in which they shared the sweet taste of each other's cum and cunt cream.

Tasting herself on the other girl's lips and tongue reinvigorated Mona to the point where she began gently grinding herself against the warm body underneath her own.

Hanna quickly followed suit and the two girls began humping each other like horny jackrabbits.

Their tits, and more importantly their nipples, rubbed against each other, creating oh so wonderful friction. Not that compared to the sensation of their pussies rubbing together, however with those two things combined together and with the fact that they were still very much on a high from their passionate 69 session meant that it wasn't long before Hanna and Mona were cumming again. Not as hard as when they were cumming in each other's mouths, but still pretty hard.

In all this excitement Mona found it increasingly difficult not to reach under her bed, pull out her collection of toys and shove each and every one of them inside Hanna's fuck hole. No, scratch that, she wanted to shove each and every one of them inside ALL of Hanna's fuck holes. But as much as it pained her Mona had to restrain herself.

She had her orders. Very strict orders which she didn't dare to disobey, no matter how much she wanted too.

On the bright side, it wasn't like she wouldn't have her opportunity if everything went according to plan.

Speaking of which Mona pushed both herself and Hanna to a couple more climaxes, licking her own cum and pussy cream off the blonde's face and encouraging her BFF to do the same to keep their strength up, then she collapsed back down on top of the other girl. Hanna seemed a little disappointed but at the same time grateful for the rest, the two friends softly breathing heavily for several long moments. Then Mona lifted her head up and smiled, "That was fun."

"Uh-huh." Hanna agreed with a dreamy grin, lifting her head up to place a soft but demanding kiss on Mona's lips. Mona let her for a few seconds, then pulled away.

"So, what do you think? Should this, maybe, like... erm, should this become like... a regular thing?" Mona questioned, trying to sound like this was a spontaneous thought which she was unsure of, even though when Hanna looked hesitant the next words out of the brunette's mouth seemed to sound very rehearsed, "I mean, we're both straight, right? So it doesn't really count as you cheating on Caleb or whatever. It's like, just a bit of fun. It doesn't have to mean anything."

There was a pause which seemed to last a lifetime to both girls.

Regular sex with a hot girl. If she'd been a single guy Hanna would have probably said yes in a heartbeat. But she wasn't, and while girl on girl had never bothered her, and she was apparently really, really into it, she wasn't single.

On the other hand Hanna wasn't sure she could go from an amazing night, and an amazing morning, of lesbian sex to quitting cold turkey, and she'd already promised Mona they could do this again, so even though she knew it was wrong Hanna found herself biting her lip and then softly whispering, "Ok, but you have to promise not to tell anyone, especially Caleb."

"Oh, don't worry sweetie." Mona grinned, subtly avoiding answering the question, "You can trust me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

To the men of the Montgomery household it seemed like a typical morning, both completely oblivious to how quiet Aria and Ella were, and that the mother and daughter avoided even looking at each other. This had also been the case last night, the difference being that by the light of day Ella was questioning her memory. After all what she remembered... what she thought she remembered, that couldn't have possibly happened? Right?

Then all of a sudden Aria slowly approached Ella for the first time since Byron and Mike had returned the previous evening.

"Hey." Aria said awkwardly, waiting until she had her mother's attention before adding, "Spencer should be here any minute to take me to school, so I won't be needing a ride, ok?"

"Ok." Ella mumbled weakly, finding herself unable to look her daughter in the eye.

There was a brief pause, then Aria leaned in to whisper into her Mom's ear, "I left you a little something in your purse. I expect you to wear it."

Ella blushed, standing still as a statue as she watched her daughter casually stroll out the door like she hadn't just used the same domineering tone she'd used yesterday when she was fucking her ass, the memory of that, if that's what it truly was, causing Ella to literally tremble.

After a few long moments Ella hesitantly grabbed her purse and retreated to the bathroom. Once inside she immediately locked the door, sat on the toilet and opened up her purse. There she found a box which she stared at for what felt like an eternity, and when she finally opened it Ella almost fainted, her overwhelmed brain desperately trying to think what to do.

*

Emily used to be a pretty heavy sleeper, but the constant threat that was A and having to worry about what the hell was going on around her had left her feeling on edge, and as a result the tiniest thing seemed to be able to wake her. Like receiving a text message.

The tiny sound had her heart racing as she slowly got up and reached over for her phone. As she grabbed it Emily instinctively turned from her side to a sitting position. It was then memories of last night came flooding back as she winced and immediately rolled over again so she wouldn't have to put any weight on her incredibly sore behind. This time she turned the other way so she got an eyeful of the sleeping woman in her bed, the sight causing her to briefly smile and forget all about the text.

No matter how wrong it was to have an affair with your best friend's Mom Emily could never denied that Ashley Marin was stunning, the young Latina having the sudden urge to press her lips down onto the older woman's in an attempt to wake her up sleeping beauty style. Then she remembered the message, Emily's fingers trembling as she lifted up her phone to see who it was from.

Left a little gift for you in your room. Check that draw you keep all your sexy, sweet smelling little underwear in.

\- A

Emily cringed at the thought of this A creep going through her underwear draw but did as she was told. Lifting herself involve momentarily putting weight on her aching butt again although it was only brief, Emily getting up and then staggering out of the older woman's room and into the room she shared with Hanna. From there she quickly stumbled over to her allocated underwear draw, opened it up and pulled out a little gift wrapped box. Quickly and quietly she unwrapped it, then blushed as she saw what was inside.

At first all she could see was the massive butt plug, particularly the wideness of the toy making her up until last night virgin butt hole clench with fear and admittedly a little anticipation. Then Emily's eyes darted to the note underneath with it, the young lesbian hesitantly pulling it out and then reading that little piece of paper.

Think of this as your latest fashion accessory, because trust me honey, you're going to be wearing this accessory for me a lot. And just in case you have any doubts, ask Mama Marin to help show you where it goes.

Have fun.

XO

\- A

The idea of taking the large toy in her ass had been bad enough, but surely there was no way Emily could go to school with such a monstrosity embedded in her butt. There was just no way. She probably wouldn't even be able to walk straight. Not that she seemed to be doing such a good job of that right now.

Leaving the plug on the table Emily pushed the box and paper back into her underwear draw. Then she turned her back to Hanna's full-length mirror and then looked back at her sore butt hole. Then she blushed. Her usually tiny puckered hole was still open, Emily able to see inside herself in a way which was weird and kind of arousing.

Emily became lost staring at her gaping ass hole for several moments, then she heard a whistle. She immediately blushed and then looked over at the door to see Mrs Marin standing in it, the older woman's eyes not leaving the mirror.

"I, I was just... I..." Emily stammered.

"Shhhh." Ashley soothed calmingly, slowly but firmly walking over to where Emily was threatening to freak out, taking the teen into her arms and gently kissing her.

For a little while Emily's worries seem to melt away, just like she felt as if she melted into Mrs Marin's soft embrace. Then the older woman broke the kiss, pressed her lips to Emily's neck a few times and reached down to gently grab two handfuls of butt cheeks. That was when Emily found herself blushing again, even more so as her cheeks were pulled apart so Ashley could better study her handiwork in the mirror.

"Your ass seems to be healing nicely." Ashley said, remembering just how widely stretched Emily's butt hole had been after she had finally finished with the poor girl's back door, "How do you feel? Sore?"

"Uh-huh." Emily moaned, Mrs Marin's gentle kisses on her neck helping her relax.

"Well, I think I might be able to help with that." Ashley said softly before kissing her young lover and murmuring, "Bend over."

Emily blushed slightly, more at the low husky tone Mrs Marin had used and the look in the older woman's eyes rather than the words themselves, but the teen didn't hesitate to do as she was told, grabbing onto the nearby dresser, bending over and sticking her ass back at the redhead.

Ashley admired the beautiful sight for a few moments then quickly retrieved the bottle of lubricant from her room. When she returned Ashley generously coated two of her fingers with the lube and pushed them into the teen's open back hole, those digits slipping inside with only a light gasp followed by a moan from Emily. That was followed by yet more moans as Ashley gently fingered Emily's ass, twirling her fingers around inside the teen's bowels, making sure to spread the soothing liquid all over the young girl's anal walls.

"How does that feel?" Ashley asked with a smirk after a few minutes of this, already knowing the answer.

"Gooooooddddd mmmmmm." Emily moaned.

Ashley smiled, fingered Emily's butt hole for a few more minutes before asking, "Is that for me to use on you?"

Emily's eyes blinked open in confusion, then she noticed the butt plug, blushed and then murmured, "Uh-huh."

Biting her lip Ashley asked, "Are you sure you don't want something smaller? I have plenty of other toys if you want to try them first?"

"No, it's ok. I, I want you too." Emily blushed, "Please stick that thing in my butt."

Not needing to be told twice Ashley grabbed the plug, coated it with the lube and then pushed it into Emily's ass.

It was a much tighter fit than Ashley's fingers, the older woman actually having to use force to get it all the way in and the last little bit even stretched Emily's ass hole even wider than last night, but ultimately Emily's hole closed around the base of the toy as much as possible, the toy firmly inserted up her butt, and again Emily only letting out a tiny cry before moaning in pleasure which extremely impressed Ashley.

Nevertheless the woman asked, "How's that feel? Is that ok?"

"Uh-huh." Emily murmured, before quickly adding, "It's... it's kind of weird and I feel really, really full back there. But, it doesn't feel bad. And, I... I kind of like it."

"But it hurts a little?" Ashley murmured knowingly.

There is a brief pause and then Emily nodded.

"Well don't worry." Ashley said softly, moving closer so she could whisper the next part in Emily's ear, "I think I can help take your mind off it."

With that Ashley gently turned Emily around, pulled her into her arms and kissed her. Emily kissed back without hesitation, one of her hands cupping Mrs Marin's face while the other gently rested against the older woman's hip. Meanwhile Ashley mostly just cradled the younger woman and concentrated on moving them towards Emily's bed while not breaking the kiss. Once she reached their destination she gently lowered them both down to the bed sheets and got on top of her lesbian lover, Ashley's hands briefly playing with Emily's tits before she broke the kiss and made her way down the brunette's body.

Once she reached Emily's breasts Ashley of course spent some time on them however she was very aware that they had very little time before Emily needed to go to school and Ashley needed to go to work. As a result Ashley was forced to rush particularly this part, quickly sliding her lips between the two soft little hills of flesh, only sucking those nipples a handful of times before moving down Emily's body even further to her inevitable destination.

Emily was very aware of the time as well so she was grateful for the quick treatment. Plus while Emily had woken up mostly tired and sore she had also been a little bit horny, and only gotten more so from the moment she saw the butt plug. Now thanks to her current position her weight was pushing that plug deeper into her ass while Ashley's lips were so close to where Emily wanted them, the teen only too happy to whimper out, "Please Mrs Marin, mmmmmmm, Ashley... please, I ohhhhhhhh!"

Before Emily could even get a coherent sentence out Ashley slid her tongue out and over the teenager's pussy lips, making Emily literally tremble with delight.

Ashley really was amazing at eating pussy. Emily had learned so much from her over such a short time. Like the art of quickly getting another girl off. Because sure, Emily was so wet Ashley could have just thrusted her tongue inside her and fucked her with it until she came, but even when it came to a quickie there was something to be said for some gentle tongue work to start. Not much, and Ashley pretty much went straight to teasing Emily's most sensitive spots, but at least for those first half a dozen licks the older woman generally worked her over, building her up so that when it came Emily's orgasm would be more or less the same body trembling climaxes she'd come to expect from her skilled older lover.

In turn Emily was sure to do everything she had been taught, namely to grind herself against Ashley's face in the way she knew the older woman loved, the movement having the added effect of causing the butt plug to move around inside the teen's bowels. At one point it was almost like she was being ass fucked again while having her pussy licked, albeit with a much smaller toy this time. That meant obviously the anal stimulation had nothing on what she'd receive the previous evening, but combining what she was currently feeling in her ass with the feelings in her cunt were beyond exquisite.

Ashley could tell the plug was having a positive effect on Emily. Many of her lovers had been through the same thing, and in this particular event Ashley was able to further manipulate things to her advantage. For example if she timed a certain lick just right she could get Emily to bounce her hips up and down, adding to the effect of the teen impaling her own ass on the toy. Also thanks to her position Ashley could literally just reach up and pushed the plug deeper into Emily's butt, at one point the Milf simply grabbing onto the base and beginning to thrust it back and forth, effectively ass fucking Emily while she continued taking care of her pussy.

Of course by that stage Ashley had moved on to shoving her tongue as deep as it would go into the teen's twat, the redhead fucking her brunette lover slowly at first but gradually increasing the pace until Emily was squealing hysterically.

In the back of her mind Ashley was a little concerned that her luck would finally run out. That for some ungodly reason Hanna wouldn't simply go straight from Mona's to school but would stop off at home first to find her mother with her face buried in between her best friend's thighs, or someone else would drop by for an unannounced visit to find the same thing, but honestly Ashley liked her odds. Hanna was rarely up this early without prompting, and even if she was awake by now the chances of her daughter or anyone else showing up any time soon were remote, so as long as this truly was a quickie she should be fine.

Ashley made sure it was, the redhead skilfully pushing Emily to a quick orgasm, allowing the young lesbian to shudder under her touch, the sweet heaven that was girl cum pouring down Ashley's throat. Then when Emily's climax was over no matter how badly she wanted to continue tongue fucking the teen until she came and came and came Ashley restrained herself. Pulled herself up and away from Emily's cunt the moment she had finished swallowing the Latina's cum, the Milf licking her lips before she pressed them to Emily's in a kiss her lover welcomed.

Emily loved tasting herself on the older woman's lips and tongue, partly because she simply loved the flavour itself and partly because it was a sweet reminder of the gift she had just been given. Of course the downside was it re-stoked the fire inside her and made her want to return that gift. Well, technically the downside was that she didn't have more time to return the gift, but regardless of that fact Emily really wanted to make time.

So after about a minute of kissing Emily pulled back and murmured, "What about you?"

Ashley bit her lip, glanced over at the clock and then replied, "I'll be fine. Get to school."

Before Emily could respond Ashley gently pecked her lips and got off the bed, the older woman almost out the room by the time Emily called out, "Are you sure? I... I really want to thank you."

That had Mrs Marin looking back at her thoughtfully for a few moments. Then the older woman briskly made her way back to the bed, laid down next to Emily and said, "Make it quick."

Smiling softly Emily got on top of Mrs Marin and lowered her mouth to the redhead's right nipple.

"Quick." Ashley repeated sternly before Emily's mouth could close around her teat.

Emily looked up hesitantly, then simply lowered herself down further, pressing a few quick kisses to Mrs Marin's stomach, determined to give the other woman some kind of foreplay. Then once she reached her destination Emily stuck her tongue out and slowly slid it over her lover's pussy lips, Ashley moaning softly and after grabbing a firm hold of Emily's hair pushed the teen deeper into her cunt.

Taking the hint Emily began to lap eagerly at the extremely wet and welcoming pussy in front of her, making sure to gently hit Ashley's clit with every stroke of her tongue. After a few minutes of that Emily wrapped her lips around that clit and sucked it gently for a couple of seconds, then went right back to licking Ashley's pussy. Emily switched back and forth between these techniques for a little while, quickly adding closing her mouth around Ashley's pussy lips and sucking them into the mix and then after a little while also added gently teasing the redhead's entrance with her tongue, each one of these things seeming very much to have the desired effect of making Ashley moan happily.

It also had Ashley smiling widely and caressing the younger girl's hair, but mostly it had her moaning. Of course Ashley tried to keep her moans as quiet as possible while listening out for Hanna coming back but those things were very difficult thanks to Emily's talented little tongue.

Emily had been a natural at eating pussy, and while the teen had confessed to some previous experience with her former girlfriends Ashley was pretty sure the girl had been born to pleasure women. After all Emily had been able to find all her sweet spots during their first time together, something her ex-husband hadn't been able to find no matter how much coaching Ashley gave him while Emily had never forgotten exactly where they were, the teen attacking the last few once she drove her tongue into the older woman's cunt, almost making Ashley cum on the spot.

Of course while Emily was born to be a rug muncher and had been able to use her instincts from the very beginning to make Ashley cum with these the teen lesbian had definitely improved with constant practice, particularly in the art of making Ashley cum. Besides, it wasn't like Ashley hadn't been able to teach Emily a few tricks, the younger woman using each one of them in quick concession to bring Ashley to climax as quickly yet powerfully as possible.

Once her orgasm hit it was impossible for Ashley to remain completely silent. Not that she had managed complete silence before, but now it was all she could do to not scream Emily's name or something equally enlightening to anyone who might overhear, the Milf becoming lost for a few moments as she grinded her cunt against Emily's face while using her hand to push the teen deeper into her needy hole, the Latina greedily swallowing nearly every drop Ashley had to give her, the rest covering Emily's pretty little face.

Then a few glorious seconds later Ashley found herself with something of a dilemma on her hands. She really did need to stop this if she was going to get to work, and Emily was going to get to school, on time... but it was so very tempting to just let Emily make her cum over and over again. After all the brunette was so good at it, and Ashley already felt so close to another climax it wasn't like it would take that long. However it also felt like if she had one more orgasm Ashley might not be able to let Emily leave the house, both of them becoming lost in an entire day of relentlessly fucking each other, and in truth neither of them could afford that. Not again.

So like the responsible adult she was Ashley pulled the teen up from her twat, kissed her passionately and then firmly ordered, "Now go! Get that cute little butt of yours in the shower so we can both get going."

Looking at her with those hopeful eyes Emily asked, "Join me?"

Ashley opened her mouth, honestly to say no, but she just couldn't help herself, "Ok, but just a quickie."

Emily smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Normally Ella Montgomery liked third period as by that stage most of the students were fully awake and as ready to listen to her as they would ever be, even if a certain number of them were just trying to pass the time until lunch. However this particular lesson wasn't as productive as most. Nor had the last two for that matter, but while Ella had been constantly distracted with thoughts of the previous evening actually having her daughter in the room was making the images in her head far more vivid and difficult to ignore.

Ella did her best, but she ended up giving her students a lot of reading to do and made them discuss in groups when her original lesson plan involved much more hands-on teaching, this making Ella feel like she was letting herself and her students down. The worst part though was while most of the students didn't seem to notice or care one girl barely took her eyes off of Ella for the entire lesson, Aria not only noticing the fact that her Mom was off her game but actually seeming to enjoy it.

When the lesson mercifully ended all the students gathered at their things and quickly headed out the door. All except Aria that is, who pretty much stared directly at her Mom for a few seconds before gathering up her things, allowing everyone to leave before she slowly made her way to the door. Then when she reached it Aria looked over at Ella, the two women staring at each other for a few long moments, then Aria slowly shut the door and locked it.

"Aria-" Ella began, honestly not sure what she was going to say.

Not that Aria let her finish, "Are you wearing it?"

Ella blushed, lowered her gaze and shook her head.

There was a moment of silence, then Aria began slowly approaching her mother, "That's a shame."

"Why are you doing this?" Ella asked, looking at Aria with a mixture of anger and disbelief.

Aria bit her lip, slowly moved so she was pretty much sitting on her Mom's desk in front of the older woman, and for like the millionth time considered exactly what she was going to say, ultimately deciding to go with the truth. Sort of, "I have too."

"Why?" Ella pushed.

Lowering her gaze Aria said, "I'm being blackmailed."

"What?" Ella mumbled, an odd sensation of relief filling her, "By who? And why?"

"I don't know. And I don't know." Aria said.

"And why didn't you tell me before?" Ella blushed.

"It's complicated." Aria said, quickly adding, "Look Mom, I've already said too much. You just need to trust me ok? If we don't do as they say they'll destroy Ezra. And Dad, and me, and you, and probably everyone we know. So please, just do everything I tell you to do, ok?"

"But-" Ella began.

"No!" Aria said firmly pressing her fingertip against her Mom's lips to silence her before slowly cupping the older woman's face, "No cops, no detectives, no nothing. That only makes things worse. Trust me, I know. All we can do is exactly what they want..."

During the last sentence Aria slowly lent in, finding it a very encouraging sign that her Mom didn't pull away. True, she did try pulling away once Aria finished speaking and pressed her lips to hers, but Aria was pretty sure that was instinctual given their relationship and again it was very encouraging that even though her Mom tried to push away at first she didn't try that hard.

After a few cautious moments Aria added her tongue into the mix, pushing it against her Mom's lips just enough so she could make them part and get her tongue into the older woman's mouth. That had her Mom briefly whimpering then slowly melting into the kiss, Aria briefly grinning before she too became lost in the taboo lip lock for several long minutes. Then Aria slowly began to slide her hands over her Mom's voluptuous body, loving the fact that even though her mother briefly tensed she soon relaxed and allowed Aria to do whatever she wanted, which included playing with her big beautiful boobs, even if it was through her clothes. When Aria finally took things to the next level and pushed her right hand into her Mom's pants there was a cry of protest and a brief struggle but honestly Aria barely noticed it given she was so focused on just how wet her Mom was.

Unable and unwilling to continue to take things slowly Aria quickly pushed two fingers into her Mom's cunt, producing a much more pleasure filled cry from the other brunette and yet very noticeably no struggle. It was the same story when Aria began gently thrusting those fingers in and out of that incredibly welcoming hole, the little brunette finger fucking her Mom for a few wonderful minutes before finally Aria broke the kiss.

"Pull your pants and panties down." Aria ordered softly into her Mom's ear, and then when nothing happened for a couple of long seconds added, "Please. Trust me, we need to do what they say. Please?"

Somewhere in her cloudy mind Ella was telling herself how wrong this was, how she needed to stop it, find a way to save Aria from whoever was blackmailing her, but like last night her body betrayed her.

Feeling as if she was watching herself from afar Ella helplessly watched her pants and panties being slowly pushed down around her ankles, honestly feeling like it wasn't her hands doing it even though it was. Then she was crying out in disappointment as her daughter removed her fingers from her and put them into her mouth, Ella brushing furiously as Aria moaned at the taste.

After she had noisily cleaned her fingers Aria got down on her knees and crawled underneath the chair, prompting Ella to ask, "Aria... wha, what are you doing?"

"Having lunch." Aria grinned wickedly, before quickly adding, "It's what I have to do. Please, let... let me eat my lunch."

For a few seconds the mother and daughter just stared at each other, then Aria reached forward and gently pushed her Mom's legs apart. The older woman didn't resist and even let out an encouraging groan of pleasure as Aria pressed her lips to the top of her Mom's right thigh and started to ever so slowly kiss her way down it. As she moved closer to her Mom's centre Aria found it difficult to look away, the sight almost as intoxicating as the smell which was making Aria's mouth water. Meanwhile her Mom was practically shaking, which Aria chose to take as a good sign.

It was incredibly tempting to just dive right in, but despite their time restraint Aria wanted to savour this. So when she reached her destination she actually ignored it, pressing her lips to the flesh right outside her Mom's pussy on one side, then the other, then continuing up the left thigh. The whimper of disappointment her Mom let out sounded deafening to Aria who grinned widely. If that and last night was any indication her Mom wanted this just as much as she did, the older woman just needed a little push in the right direction. And Aria had a pretty good idea how she could do that.

Once her lips travelled back down to their target Aria took a second just to savour the moment, and the sight and the smell in front of her. Then fulfilling what felt like a lifelong fantasy Aria closed her eyes, stuck her tongue out and slowly slid it over her Mom's pussy lips.

Both mother and daughter let out a long moan of pleasure which pretty much lasted throughout the first lick. That fact along with being able to finally do this and the taste of her Mom's pussy sent Aria over the edge, her brain frying to the point where there wasn't a single coherent thought in her head and all she could do was happily lap at her mother's cunt like a kitten with a saucer of milk.

For a while Ella was the same way, the respected teacher unable to believe what was happening to her. And when her thoughts did become clear she didn't really like them as they basically consisted of two things, I should stop this, and this feels too good to stop.

Ultimately the deciding factor was that they were apparently being blackmailed into this, Ella deciding she had to believe her daughter because she just couldn't face the alternative. However that didn't excuse whatever sick part of her was enjoying this so much and telling her to just let it happen and give in to those heavenly feelings of pleasure.

The worst thing about this insanity was that whatever twisted part of her was taking over had succeeded in conquering her body, Ella not just staying still but actually showing genuine signs of arousal. Her entire body felt like it was trembling with pleasure, her nipples were as hard as rocks and there was a obscene amount of juice flowing from her pussy onto Aria's tongue. Perhaps most embarrassingly, and certainly most dangerously, of all was the constant moans, groans and whimpers escaping from Ella's mouth, the teacher desperately keeping them as quiet as possible but unable to totally silent them no matter how hard she tried.

Just when she didn't think it could get any worse the sound of a door handle being turned echoed throughout the room, Ella practically snapping her neck as she turned her attention to where someone was trying to open her door. Thankfully the lock held and the blinds prevented whoever it was trying to get in the room from seeing her own daughter hungrily lapping away at her pussy. Nevertheless Ella quickly pushed her chair into the desk, forcing Aria underneath the table in the process.

Then Ella heard a voice which almost had her dying on the spot, or at least made her want too, "Ella, honey, you in there?"

For a few long seconds Ella felt too petrified to reply to her husband, then words tumbled from her lips, "Ye, yesssss, oh, I'm... I'm here. What do you want?"

"I found another note from this A person telling me to come see you." Byron explained, "Is everything alright? You sound like you're in pain?"

Of course he wouldn't know the difference, a bitter voice echoed in Ella's mind. Ignoring it Ella replied, "I'm, I'm fine."

"Why is the door locked?" Byron asked as Aria's tongue suddenly pressed against Ella's entrance.

As her daughter slowly increased the force Ella mumbled, "I... I, I just needed some time to myself. Could you please leave me alone."

"There's no need to be rude dear, I just thought we should have another talk about this A person and why they keep sending us notes." Byron explained, completely oblivious to the fact that his daughter was now slowly pushing her tongue into his wife's pussy.

"I... I..." Ella murmured, gripping tightly to her desk as she forced herself to remain quiet as Aria finished pushing her tongue as deep into her cunt as it would go before mercifully remaining still, allowing Ella to reply, "Can, can we talk about this later? I, I just need some time to myself."

"Fine, I'll see you at the end of the day." Byron huffed, not for the first time marching off without considering how his wife was feeling.

Ella could only imagine his reaction if he knew the truth, especially as during Byron's last sentence their daughter began thrusting her tongue in and out of Ella's fuck hole, the older brunette gripping to her desk so tightly it caused her fingers to go numb. It was sort of the same for her teeth, although while she was gritting them Ella was aware of some pain. Of course it was a small price to pay to stop herself from screaming in pleasure as her daughter started to tongue fuck her with a slow but steady rhythm.

After a few agonisingly pleasurable minutes of that Aria, who had already pushed her face as deep against Ella's crotch as possible, removed her tongue only to wrap her lips tightly around the older woman's pussy lips and begin to suck greedily, Ella blushing furiously as she literally heard her daughter swallowing her cunt cream. Aria switched back and forth between those two techniques for a little while, then she suddenly plunged a finger inside her mother's welcoming hole, that suddenness causing Ella to finally cry out loudly.

Of course instead of complaining Ella simply whimpered and relaxed, the horny teacher far too desperate to cum to stop things now. Even if she had to endure the shame of having her own daughter making her cum, again, it felt as if it would be worth it, pleasure the likes of which Ella had only known the previous evening slowly building up inside her until she was sure she was once again on the edge of an orgasm.

It was then that Aria softly whispered, "Mom... imagine if I stayed here, underneath your desk, fucking you for the next two classes. Can you imagine that? You desperately trying to keep yourself under control while I fuck you? Everyone staring at you, thinking you've gone crazy or something? The looks on their faces as they tried to figure out what was going on? How they would look at you if anyone actually found me here, your own daughter, eating you out? Me looking up at them with a face full of your cum and pussy juice? Them all looking horrified and disgusted at me and particularly you? Can you imagine it, Mommy?"

Ella could definitely imagine it, and it was horrifying. And it made her cum. God help her, the image of a class full of students watching in revulsion as her own daughter tongue fucked her made Ella cum all over her baby girl's fingers, Aria's wicked little tongue quickly beginning to do unspeakable things to her which made Ella's orgasm so powerful she once again lost the ability to think clearly. It was all she could do to bury her face in her hands in a desperate attempt to silence her screams of ecstasy, and even then Ella had this terrifying feeling that someone could hear them. Plus it almost looked like there was a shadow on the other side of the blinds, as if someone was actually watching them.

Aria was too far gone to worry about such things, her only focus being on making her Mommy cum. She achieved that over, and over, and over again by hammering what was now three fingers in and out of her Mom's cunt, Aria even cautiously adding a fourth while concentrating her tongue work on her mother's clit. After a couple of orgasms with that technique Aria switched to using her mouth on her Mom's pussy, fully intending to switch back like she'd been doing throughout this latest round of forbidden sex. However once she glued her mouth to that cum leaking hole Aria couldn't see how she could ever remove it again.

The moment she had tasted it Aria had thought her Mom's pussy juice was the yummiest thing on earth, but she had been wrong. Somehow there was something even more heavenly, the flavour setting Aria's taste buds on fire with pure unadulterated need. Suddenly she needed to swallow it all. Every drop. And she'd do anything to succeed.

So Aria pressed her face as deep as before, if not deeper, in between her mother's thighs, wrapped her lips as tightly as possible around the older brunette's fuck hole and began sucking and swallowing for all she was worth. Not that the sucking and swallowing was really necessary as her Mom's cum seemed to squirt directly into her mouth and down her throat, but the ravenous Aria was determined to do whatever it took to hurry the process up. Sadly no matter how much Aria tried a lot of her Mom's cum escaped her hungry mouth and covered her face, which would later force her to reapply her make-up. Not that Aria was really thinking about that now. Well, not much.

Eventually what did distract Aria was a firm hand pushing away from the source of pure heaven, Aria looking up angrily at her Mom who whimpered, "Please honey, you have to stop. My next class will be here any second."

For a few seconds Aria debated going through with her threat to stay down here for the rest of the day eating her Mom. However as heavenly as that seemed in theory Aria certainly didn't want to get caught for real. What she had already done was risky enough so Aria relented, crawling out from underneath the desk, grinning mischievously at the older brunette then kissing her roughly on the mouth.

Ella hesitated only briefly before kissing back, Aria graciously giving her Mom a little of her own cum but mostly just encouraging her mother's tongue to push it down her throat and swallowing it herself with a little of her Mommy's saliva to go with it.

After a few seconds of that Aria broke away and firmly ordered, "Lick my face clean."

Again Ella briefly hesitated but she did as she was told, Aria unable to keep the grin off her face as her Mom licked her face like a lioness cleaning her cub. Once she felt she was sufficiently clean Aria dried her face with her Mom's pants before handing them back to her. Without needing to be asked Ella put them back on, noticing too late that Aria had pocketed her panties.

The two of them exchanged a look, Aria daring her mother to complain. When she didn't Aria quickly reapplied her make-up using her hand-held mirror and then smiled softly at her Mom, "I'm going to need to see you again after school. Tell Dad that a student wants some counselling or something, I don't care. Just be here alone at the end of the day."

With that Aria left her Mom to figure out how she could remove the leftover pussy juice staining the floor, and more importantly how she could get rid of the lingering smell of sex before her next class.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Once again Ella looked up at the clock. It was almost four and there was still no sign of her daughter, a fact which should have probably been a relief but instead it just made Ella more nervous. Also as shameful as it was to admit it to herself there was part of her which was aching for Aria's touch, that wanted her baby girl to have stormed in and fucked her the moment the last student was out of her class. Or perhaps not even waited for that.

Although even the part that was reminding Ella how wrong this was wanted it over with as quickly as possible, so when Aria finally opened her door Ella actually found herself relieved to see the younger brunette, even as a wicked smile crossed Aria's face.

Aria continued smiling wickedly as she locked the door, closed the blinds and made her way over to her mother, "Hey... I thought I'd give everyone a chance to leave. I mean, there's still a few sad teachers hanging around, but they shouldn't disturb us."

Ella open her mouth slightly to point out that many teachers stayed after school for hours because they didn't want to carry home the mountains of paperwork they had to do just to bring it back once they were complete, however before she could get a word out Aria pressed her lips against hers. Initially this caused Ella to tense up, but she quickly reminded herself she had no choice and relaxed into it, the whole time trying to ignore just how good Aria's lips felt brushing against hers and how much part of her had been looking forward to this all through her afternoon lessons.

After about a minute of this gentle kissing Aria pulled back and began taking off her jacket, "I have some new orders, so just go with it, ok?"

Again Ella opened her mouth to try and protest but no sound came out, her eyes fixed on where Aria seemed to be deliberately sticking out her chest, Ella noticing for the first time how Aria's tight dress clung to her boobs, and... how her baby girl was blossoming into such a stunning young woman. Then all of a sudden Aria was sitting in her lap and kissing her again, this time more hungry and demanding, Ella feeling like she had no choice but to welcome her daughter's tongue into her mouth and begin worshipping it with her own.

That kiss seemed to last hours to both women, Aria completely torn whether to make it literally hours or move on to the next stage. After all she loved long making out sessions, and her Mom's lips and tongue was so heavenly soft that in a way Aria never wanted to stop kissing the woman who gave her life. However at the same time Aria was really horny and totally aware that they had a limited amount of time, so eventually she pulled herself away from those lips momentarily before pushing another part of herself back against them, namely her boobs when she had pushed her top down far enough.

Unsurprisingly her Mom was hesitant at first, but Aria held her head firmly in place and softly but clearly said, "Suck."

A few seconds later the older woman's lips were wrapping around Aria's right nipple and began to hesitantly suck, Aria moaning softly as she got to fulfil another fantasy. Sort of. Ok, so this was pretty much just something that cameoed in her fantasies, but it was a incredible thrill to have her mother sucking on her tits, covering them in kisses as she moved from one to another which caused Aria to continue moaning softly and happily.

Aria also whispered encouragements like, "Mmmmm yessssss, that's it, mmmmmm, good girl. Good Mommy slut. Suck my tits just like that. Mmmmm Gawwwwd, you make me so wet. Ohhhhhh, your mouth feels so good. So good on me. Oh Mom!"

This encouragements seem to backfire at first, Ella becoming more hesitant and even blushing slightly. However she continued sucking, and after a while she accepted this latest act of wickedness, much to Aria's delight, the younger girl guiding her Mom's head back and forth between her breasts before finally pulling back again just so she could kiss her Mom again. Well, that and more importantly pull her panties down and her short skirt up so that this time when she pulled back Aria could sit on the desk, spread her legs and show her Mom her wet centre.

Ella blushed furiously at the sight but couldn't look away, not until Aria murmured, "Mom... my instructions were very specific... you gave me something sweet at lunch, now I have to return the favour. Or maybe more accurately... you have to return the favour."

On the last sentence Aria gently reached out to grip the back of her Mom's head and began pulling her forwards, Ella allowing herself to be guided down in between her daughter's legs yet still hesitated to do what was obviously expected of her once she reached her destination. However Ella didn't hesitate long enough for Aria to complain, the teen only having to wait a few short moments before feeling her mother's tongue sliding across her pussy lips for the first of what would be many times.

Briefly reminding herself how wrong this was and that she should stop this only brought Ella to the same conclusion she had every other time... and to her shame she found that Aria smelt so... enticing.

So soon after she was firmly guided downwards Ella found herself closing her eyes, leaning ever so slightly forward, sticking out her tongue and slowly sliding it across her daughter's pussy lips. This immediately caused both mother and daughter to let out a long moan, Aria doing her best to muffle the ones that followed while Ella's were soft from the start. However while Aria was silencing herself so the remaining members of staff wouldn't catch them Ella was mostly doing it out of instinct as her mind literally couldn't cope with what she was doing so she had to switch it off. Well, either she succeeded in switching it off or her mind was just so full of thoughts she couldn't concentrate on a single one. Either way the result was the same, Ella becoming completely focused on licking her daughter's pussy.

At first that just meant gentle laps to Aria's twat but Ella eventually became more adventurous, sliding her tongue clockwise and anticlockwise around her little girl's cunt as well as up and down in an attempt to bring Aria more pleasure. When this seemed to succeed in increasing Aria's moans Ella became more adventurous, seeking out and finding the entrance to her daughter's love hole so she could tease it with her tongue.

Ella then did the same with her daughter's clit, which succeeded in making Aria cry out, "Mmmmmm yesssss, oh Mom, oh fuck! Lick me! Lick my clit! Lick my pussy! Oh Mom!"

Aria knew full well that it was dangerous to say such things out loud anywhere but especially on school grounds. However she just couldn't stop herself. Dirty talk was such a turn on for her, and to use it to emphasise their relationship was so wonderfully wicked it was almost over whelming. And the best part? Her Mom didn't complain about it. Not once, meaning the older woman liked it too, or she was too scared to speak up, or she was too lost in eating Aria's pussy to notice. Whatever the reason it could be only a good thing, which made the whole situation even sweeter.

Of course Aria didn't bellow out her moans of pleasure as loudly as she could. That would be suicidal. No, she kept herself as quiet as possible, hopefully meaning only herself and her Mom would hear her. Not that it was easy keeping quiet, because... wow, this was like the best thing ever.

Ezra had gone down on her once however it had felt more awkward and as Ezra didn't seem to really enjoy it Aria hadn't made him do it again. She hadn't even let him finish, instead switching to straight up sex. They had stuck to that recently as Aria hadn't really liked sucking cock so she figured maybe oral wasn't for her. Then she went down on her Mom and Aria's point of view on the subject had done a 180.

Ignoring what that might say about her sexuality Aria concentrated on the pleasure she was currently receiving, each touch of her mother's tongue causing a tingle of joy to travel from the teen's twat to her brain. And those tingles only seem to get stronger by the second, the older woman becoming slowly more confident as the seconds ticked by, which was in stark contrast to Ezra. Also while they both looked up at Aria their eye contact only seemed to make her Mom lap more hungrily at her pussy, and eventually even pushing her tongue inside her.

Which of course Aria couldn't help but respond too, "Oooooohhhhhhh Gawwwwwwwwd yessssssss, oh Mom, fuck me Mom! Fuck my pussy! Fuck it with your tongue! Oh Mom! Mommy! Oh fuck me just like that Mommy!"

Aria was pretty sure she mumbled a whole bunch of other things beyond that point but she honestly have no idea what they were. Not when her own mother was curling her tongue inside her to the spot that Ezra had never seem to be able to find, the first curl almost pushing Aria over the edge. The licks that followed quickly pushed Aria the rest of the way there, the teen desperately clamping her hand over her mouth as she came in her Mom's mouth.

Wave after wave of pleasure rocked Aria's body, the teen using her free hand to grab onto her mother's hair so she could try pushing the woman who gave her life deeper into her cunt. It didn't really work given that by this point the respected teacher was pressing her own face as deep into Aria's love box as possible so she could greedily swallow her own daughter's cum, that fact making Aria cum again. Then suddenly there were a pair of fingers being shoved into Aria's pussy and the teen literally didn't feel like she could think clearly if she tried.

All Aria could do was keep as quiet as possible, eventually using both hands to muffle her screams of pleasure, and when she finally got the ability to think again she figured that had been more instinctual than anything.

Ella also felt like it was her instincts driving her rather than her mind, except while Aria was desperately trying to focus on one logical thing, that being keeping quiet, Ella was completely lost to her forbidden desires. All that mattered was swallowing her daughter's cum, and then when there was no more cum to swallow slamming her tongue in and out of Aria's tight love hole so that her daughter would cum in her mouth again.

Over and over again Ella made her baby girl cum, the whole time pressing her face as deep into Aria's cunt as possible which made sure she was thoroughly coated in her daughter's cream. And throughout it all Ella wasn't worried about how wrong this was. She wasn't worried about anything. The only thing which echoed through her mind was more, more, more.

Then all of a sudden she was pulled away from that heavenly place, the pain of having her hair being pulled having nothing on being moved from that wonderful paradise. It was that untimely removal which caused Ella to whimper in protest and try to return to where her mouth had just been, almost succeeding until all of a sudden her thoughts came rushing back to her, the sudden shock of it all causing Ella to freeze in place and then become very pale as shame flooded her body.

"Wow." Aria gasped, completely unaware of her mother's horror, "Just... wow. Mmmmm, that was amazing. Like you were born to eat my pussy. Or my pussy was made for your mouth. Whatever, that was awesome!"

"Aria..." Ella began weakly, honestly not knowing what to say.

It didn't matter either way, Aria covered her Mom's lips with her own and soon the two women became completely lost in another long and drawn out kiss, the brunette quickly pushing her tongue into her mother's mouth so she could taste the remnants of her own cum and pussy juices.

After who knows how long making out Aria pulled away and grinned, "Now it's your turn. Bend over your desk. I'm going to fuck that hot Milf ass of yours again."

"Aria, I-" Ella tried again.

"I won't tell you again!" Aria said firmly.

There was a brief pause as both mother and daughter stared at each other for a long moment. Then with another soft whimper Ella slowly stood up and bent over her own desk.

Aria smiled widely in triumph, grabbed her bag and then moved around so she was in front of her Mom. She fully removed her clothes, pulled out the same large strap on she had used to butt fuck her mother the previous evening and then pulled it up her thighs. She then spread a generous amount of lubricant on the toy cock, staring her Mom in the eye nearly the entire time. Then Aria slowly moved round to examine her prize.

Even in her loose fitting pants her Mom's ass was totally drool-worthy, Aria pretty much doing just that before she reached out, grabbed a firm hold of those pants and the panties underneath and slowly pulled downwards. The reveal of her Mom's butt had Aria totally mesmerised, so much so it wasn't until she allowed the pants and panties to drop down around her mother's ankles that she noticed something mildly disappointing.

Spreading her Mom's ass cheeks to confirm Aria sighed and then smacked those cheeks hard enough to make them jiggle, "You're still not wearing your butt plug."

"I'm... I'm sorry honey." Ella yelped.

"I thought I'd made myself clear, I have no choice in all this. I have to do what A says." Aria said, softening her voice.

"A? Is that the person who AHHHH!" Ella began before crying out as she received another hard spank.

"I told you, I can't talk about it. And it's not the point." Aria said firmly, "The point is someone we know will probably be punished for your disobedience. Probably me. For that, you need to be punished!"

"AHHHH, sweetie no!" Ella cried after another slap, quickly adding as she could sense Aria becoming upset, "Not here. Someone might AHHHH!"

"Relax Mom." Aria said after shutting her Mom up with another blow, "I'll make it quick, and I'll even go easy on you. But next time you'll have to bend over my knee, and it'll be at a time and a place where I can guarantee we won't be interrupted. Then, if you disobey me again... I'll beat your ass so hard you won't be able to sit for a week!"

Aria punctuated her words by delivering a series of hard slaps to her Mom's ass, putting every ounce of her strength into every blow. This unfortunately meant each strike echoed throughout the room so loudly that Aria feared that they would be heard all over the school. However once she started Aria just couldn't stop.

Only one thing in her entire life had made her feel this powerful and dominant, and that was butt fucking her Mom. Even then it wasn't by much.

Watching those big round cheeks jiggling and slowly turning a cute pink colour from the force of her blows. The feeling of her hand connecting with her Mom's butt. And most of all the fact that her mother was whimpering, crying and gripping tightly to her desk but not doing or saying anything to try and stop her was all overwhelmingly intoxicating for Aria, the teen deciding after just half a dozen strikes that she was going to find any little excuse to spank her Mom from now on.

If Ella had known what her daughter was thinking she would have let out an extra loud whimper, something she was desperately trying not to do. However no matter how much she grinded her teeth, bit her lip and covered her hand over her mouth Ella could barely muffle the sounds falling from her, each one sounding deafening to her, as did each painful strike to her ass.

As if that wasn't bad enough Aria murmured, "Remember when I told you to imagine your other students could see you getting your pussy eaten by me? Well I want you to do it again. Imagine every single one of those seats are filled, your entire class watching with disgust as your own daughter spanks your fat ass. Then maybe you'll obey me next time."

The moment those words were out Ella couldn't get them out of her head. She tried really hard but she just couldn't stop imagining she was being watched. It felt so real, and to her shame Ella felt a tingle of excitement running through her body. Luckily it had nothing on the pain and humiliation she was now feeling.

Her entire life Ella had tried to do the right thing. She was no saint, but she had never been in serious trouble before, never had more than a few stern arguments with her parents, and that felt like a lifetime ago. In recent years she had been the one to dish out punishments, but it never crossed her mind to do anything this extreme. Yet now it was her suffering the fate of a disobedient child, pretty much being reduced to one by her own child, in her own classroom no less, and it was the most humiliating experience of her entire life.

As such it was a relief when it finally ended, even though that involved a wet finger being shoved forcefully into her ass hole and Aria leaning in to growl in her ear, "So, next time I pull down your pants what am I going to find?"

Ella whimpered and then when it was clear Aria wanted her to actually say the words softly replied, "The... the plug."

"And where is that plug going to be?" Aria pushed, beginning to twirl and curl her finger inside her Mom's butt as well as thrust in and out.

"In my ass." Ella half whimpered, half moaned as her ass hole fully relaxed to the small anal invasion.

"It better be." Aria murmured, pulling her finger from her mother's loosened ass hole, pressing the head of the dildo against it and slamming forwards, the sudden sharp pain of the larger anal invasion causing Ella to cry out and clutch roughly to her desk.

"Keep your ass relaxed Mom!" Aria ordered sharply, as she grabbed onto her Mom's ass cheeks so she could stare at the yummy sight of her cock buried in between those meaty cheeks, "If it helps, just imagine how much more easy this is going to be when you start walking around with that butt plug inside you all the time."

Ella whimpered softly but did as she was told and concentrated on the shameful vision of herself walking around with a butt plug in her ass while Aria opened up her back door agonisingly slowly. To Ella it felt like minutes passed between every additional inch Aria gently pushed into her rectum, the head of the dildo quickly passing the area stretched out by Aria's fingers and reaching depths which had only once before been touched. Through it all Aria continued spreading her ass cheeks, making Ella feel horribly exposed and helpless, although the worst part came from the fleeting thought that it was impressive how Aria was able to push the dildo up her butt using only her hip strength.

It wasn't the first or indeed the last time Ella was begrudgingly impressed with her daughter's butt fucking skills, the younger girl continuing to impress when she finally impaled her mother's ass completely, Aria waiting a few long moments either to enjoy the sight or to allow Ella to relax before beginning to gently pump her pooper, the whole time her hand still spreading the older woman's ass cheeks. Yet more impressive than Aria continuing to use only her hip strength was how much she minimised her mother's pain and quickly loosened Ella's back passage to the point that despite herself Ella found herself moaning joyfully as she was once again fucked in the butt by her baby girl.

The pleasure Ella felt then dramatically increased when her daughter's hands finally slid from her cheeks all the way up along her body to her tits, Ella letting out a happy cry as Aria used the same skill she'd showed earlier to massage those heavy jugs, then almost as much attention to the mountains of flesh as she did Ella's nipples.

After a few long minutes of this Aria lent down, briefly used one of her hands to brush her Mom's hair out of the way, and then started kissing her neck, eventually whispering, "You love this, don't you Mom? Huh? You love my big dick in your ass? Huh?"

Ella nodded gently, and then when a pinch to her nipples told her that wasn't enough she answered, "Yes sweetie, I love your big dick in my ass."

"Prove it." Aria said, sitting down on the chair behind her, almost all of her dildo exiting her Mom's butt hole in the process, "Ride my big dick. Show me how much you love it up the ass."

There was an incredibly brief hesitation and then the older woman slowly lowered herself down on the dick and soon there after lifted herself back up again, Ella quickly beginning to anally ride her daughter's cock at a slow but steady pace, softly moaning the entire time.

That moaning was barely noticed by Aria who was completely captivated by the sight of her Mom's ass bouncing up and down on her cock. Well, Aria was also very aware of the feeling of her Mom's ass cheeks jiggling against her thighs with every downward thrust, and the sensations of the stimulator being driven onto her clit with what seemed like every movement, but that was only because those feelings were the most heavenly Aria had ever known. True, they had nothing on the orgasms Aria had received during the last time she had butt fucked her Mom and made her mother go down on her in terms of overwhelming pleasure, but there was just something about this whole thing which was special to the teen.

For a while Aria was so lost in staring at her strap on disappearing and reappearing from her Mom's butt hole she found it impossible to analyse the way she felt. Then her Mom let out an extra loud moan which first caused a wide grin to cross Aria's face, then the young brunette thought how she had found heaven on earth. Partly because her Mom's ass hole was so tight and fuck-able, but mostly because butt fucking her mother made Aria feel more powerful than she'd ever felt in her whole entire life.

Aria had always been more of a follower than a leader. Alison, Spencer, Emily, hell even Hanna was more of a leader than her. They were certainly more confident, which had always made them seem powerful to Aria and deep down she had been jealous of that. And she had fantasised about being dominant, of sexually bossing around others, particularly other girls, but had never thought she'd have the guts to do it. However her Mom just seem to bring out her dominant side, and nothing seemed more dominant to Aria than ass fucking another woman. Fucking her in a way she wasn't meant to be fucked, and making her like it, making her moan for it like some kind of anal whore. And that's what she had turned her own mother into, her own personal anal whore.

Her Mom was definitely moaning like an anal whore now. Too loudly in fact.

"Mom, is the butt plug in your desk?" Aria asked, then when her Mom nodded the teen ordered, "Pull it out and put it in your mouth. Good, now suck on it. Bite down on it if you have too, just make sure you keep yourself quiet. Mmmmmm, that's good. While doing that imagine it's got your butt juices all over it, because next time it will. Next time, and the time after that, and the time after that your butt plug will taste like your ass because from now on you're going to have that thing inside your butt hole 24/7. The only exceptions will be when you need to poop, or when I'm fucking your ass, or your butt hole is so stretched open it can't fit. Otherwise that plug is in your butt. Do you understand me mother?"

"Yes sweetie." Ella whimpered softly, "Is, is that one of this A person's orders?"

"Yeah, sure. I mean yes! I mean, stop questioning me and concentrate on keeping yourself quiet!" Aria said, smacking her Mom's ass as she quickly change the subject, "God, I love watching you acting like an anal whore but please, think of my reputation if not your career and stay quiet. Keep acting like an anal whore and ride my big dick though. Mmmmm, yes that's it. Hard. Ride me hard. Slam that fat ass of yours up and down on my big dick. Destroy your own ass hole like a good little bitch."

Ella whimpered and did as she was told, at first blushing at the sound of the old chair as it squeaked something fierce with every thrust, the sound echoing throughout the room just as loudly if not more so than the sound of flesh smacking off flesh. However once Ella was slamming her butt up and down on the cock as hard as she could the teacher no longer cared whether the chair broke or whether they were discovered. No, all she cared about was making the ass fucking as hard as possible so she could cum.

That's exactly what Ella did, the Milf screaming joyfully through the butt plug as she anally rode her daughter's cock, the respected older woman reaching a stage she had only reached a couple of times, whenever Aria was fucking her.

Sex with men had always been enjoyable but Ella had never felt like she needed it like she did right now. She'd never needed a cock inside her like she needed her daughter's dick inside her ass at that moment, never craved to be fucked, never wanted to be dominated and controlled, and yet here she was becoming lost in this completely submissive side she never knew she had. And all of a sudden, in this moment, the fact that it was her own daughter doing this to her wasn't a embarrassing fact Ella had to push through, it was something that felt more right than anything she'd ever known.

It was in this moment, when Ella felt like she'd finally found her place in life, that she came. Hard. So hard over the next few minutes were nothing but a series of overwhelming explosions, Ella's mind, body and soul becoming completely lost to the perverted joy of having anal sex with her own daughter.

Aria was just as lost for a long while, however it was her mother's first orgasm which brought her back to the land of the living, a huge smile crossing her face as her attention switched from her Mom's ass bouncing up and down to the entire body of the woman who gave her life shaking uncontrollably. Then for the first time since she sat down Aria pushed upwards, timing it so it coincided with her mother slamming herself down, the dildo reaching new depths inside the older woman's rectum which resulted in an even more powerful orgasm than the one before.

For a little while this process was repeated, Aria easily making her Mom cum over and over again in powerful multiple climaxes which made the teacher's juicy squirt out onto the desk. Mostly onto the points that were underneath it and out of sight but still. Then eventually her Mom collapsed on top of her, clearly too exhausted to continue. Not that Aria was going to let that stop her. No, instead Aria roughly pushed the older woman forwards, her Mom falling down on top of her desk and then Aria lying down on top of her to pin her to it before the teen restarted the butt fucking.

It took awhile for Aria to get back in the groove, and she needed to adjust to the new position, but soon the sound of her hips driving into her Mom's pillowy butt cheeks echoed throughout the room. The sound, the feeling of her Mom's ass cheeks jiggling against her thighs, the fact that this was her biggest fantasy come true, a taboo, on top of a taboo, on top of a taboo, on top of a taboo... dominating lesbian anal incest... Aria in total control of her mother, making the woman who was supposed to be in charge of her anally ride her strap on dildo, that big prick borrowing into the deepest depths of her Mom's bowels, forever changing their relationship!

After that last thought Aria was incapable of thinking coherently for several long minutes, a massive orgasm rushing through her which made her go berserk, the little teen brutally pounding her Mom's shit pipe through climax after climax after climax. Then when she ran out of energy completely Aria crashed down onto the sweaty body underneath her, mother and daughter just laying there panting for several seconds. Then Aria allowed herself to fall backwards into the chair, a beaming smile crossing her face as she was presented with her handiwork.

Her Mom's butt hole was a gaping mess, easily as open as last time, if not wider, allowing Aria to see deep into her mother's bowels. It was so beautiful Aria became lost in staring at that red ringed crater for several moments before she even noticed her Mom's ass cheeks had gone a darker shade of pink from her hips relentlessly smacking against them, which again only added to the beauty of that battered butt.

"Spread your cheeks." Aria ordered softly, watching with glee as her mother slowly reached back and spread her ass cheeks, making the hole look even more open.

After another minute or two of staring Aria reached out, grabbed her phone and wandered over to her desk.

Once she sat down and it she smiled over to her Mom and called out, "Get over here and suck my cock clean."

Again without protest Ella did as she was told, every step she took agonising as her ass violently complained at the slight movement. Honestly it was a relief when she reached her destination, the teacher so delirious from her multiple orgasms she could almost pretend like this was a dream. Almost.

Of course pretty much the moment her lips wrapped around that cock Ella awoke from a dreamlike state, the teacher whimpering as for the second time in her life she tasted the deepest part of her ass on her daughter's dick. A taste which Ella knew should repulse her, and yet... it wasn't completely unpleasant. To her shame Ella even found herself moaning softly as she sucked her daughter's dildo.

Doing her best to ignore just how much she was enjoying this, and where the strap on had been, Ella eventually started bobbing her head on the cock, her mouth quickly filling with the hard poll which had so recently rammed her rectum.

For a few long minutes Aria relaxed in her chair while she watched her Mom suck her cock clean. The teen had lazily reached out to grab a loose grip of the older brunette's hair pretty much right from the start, mostly as a little sign of dominance. However when her mother started taking the dildo down her throat Aria tightened her grip allowing her to take a more active role in the blow job. This meant keeping her Mom deep throating for longer, and guiding her mouth up and down on the fake dick, and even giving her leveraged to fuck her mother's face.

It took quite a while but eventually Ella was not only deep throating the entire length of her daughter's cock but she was able to hold that position for several long minutes, as long as Aria held her Mom in place of course. And stopped using her mouth as a cunt, or ass hole, for that particular moment.

Of course by then the cock had been thoroughly cleaned, but Aria was having so much fun she didn't want to stop. In fact she even forgot what she had intended to do with the phone in her hand, until her Mom's phone rang, followed by her own.

Checking the caller ID Aria smirked and then while forcing her Mom's lips down to the base of her cock and holding her there answered the phone, "Hey Dad, I was just about to call you. I'm hanging out with my friends so I should be home late, but don't worry, I'll grab something to eat. Mom? Oh, she told me to tell you that she'll be working late. Apparently she's got a butt load to deal with, so it could be hours until her poor ass gets a break. Yeah, I guess you could say it's a real pain in the butt. Yeah, bye."

Aria smirked wickedly down at her Mom who was looking up at her with a horrified and pleading expression. Whether that was because she was choking on the cock in her throat or because of what Aria was saying the teen wasn't sure, although she suspected it was the latter. There was one way to find out though.

The second Aria let go of her Mom's hair the older woman pulled her mouth away from the cock, choked and gasped for air, and then exclaimed, "Aria! What, what did you just do?"

"I fucked your mouth. And before that I fucked your butt." Aria shrugged nonchalantly, then before her Mom could say anything added, "Oh, you mean about Dad? Don't worry, he's never been good with innuendo or anything like that. And even if he was, I doubt he'd guess that you were going to spend all night in here taking it up the butt for me."

Ella opened her mouth, went a little pale, and murmured, "All night?"

"Uh-huh." Aria grinned, getting out of her chair, "Like I said, A was very specific. I need to bend you over every desk in here, so as you can see we've only just got started. But don't worry, we'll take plenty of cock cleaning and pussy eating breaks so at least your butt hole will be getting a little rest now and then. I think we've rested enough for now though, and if I'm going to butt fuck you over all these desks we'd better get back to it, don't you think?"

Again Ella opened her mouth to protest but again she found herself reaching the conclusion she had no choice. So instead the proud teacher and mother of two lowered her head, stood up and for the second of what would be many times that night bent over for her daughter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Do you trust me?" Mona asked, ignoring both the irony of the question and how it made her feel inside, especially when Hanna smiled up at her.

"Of course." Hanna whispered softly, "It's just... I don't know..."

"Kind of weird?" Mona offered hesitantly.

Hanna smiled again, and blushed, "Kind of big."

Both girls laughed, then Hanna let out a long moan as Mona reached down and slid her fingertips over her pussy lips.

"Trust me sweetie, you won't be complaining once it's inside you." Mona said softly, gently pushing first one then a second finger into her best friend's tight but welcoming love hole, "And it looks like there's at least one part of you which doesn't think it's too big."

"I, ohhhhh, I never said it was too big." Hanna moaned, blushed and then joined Mona in giggling, although she quickly went back to moaning as her friend gently fucked her with her fingers, each thrust melting Hanna's nervousness away.

After a few way to short minutes Hanna felt those fingers being removed and be replaced by something much bigger, then Mona whispered, "Look, if it's too much, we'll try something smaller, ok?"

"Ok." Hanna murmured, closing her eyes as she felt her pussy slowly open to allow Mona's strap on inside it. The initial penetration wasn't easy, Hanna digging her nails into the bed that she felt herself stretching and then once the toy actually entered her she let out a sharp, "GAWWWWD! Fuck, Mona?"

"I told you, just relax." Mona mumbled dismissively, her eyes clearly focused in between their legs.

"Yeah, easy for you to say." Hanna grumbled before cursing again as Mona slowly pushed more of the dildo inside her.

Hanna continued swearing pretty consistently for the next few minutes but they weren't exactly all in a negative tone of voice. In fact after the first minute there wasn't that much negative about her tone at all as that was when Mona started gently pumping her hips, moving a couple of inches in and out of Hanna's love hole with each thrust. Ok, so the dildo wasn't all the way in. Barely halfway actually. But it wasn't exactly thin, not that Caleb had been thin, or short, but the point was this thing was not super wide, but wide, and it took a little getting used too. And after half a dozen slow thrusts, Hanna was definitely getting used to it.

Mona's parents were out tonight, but as it was established Hanna was loud, particularly when she came, both girls had agreed to try and keep it down. Which of course was proving difficult for Hanna, but by her standards she felt the volume wasn't too bad. That was until her first real moan of pleasure, Mona thrusting into her a little harder and a little deeper which just made this guttural sound escape Hanna's lips. It certainly wouldn't be the last time, Hanna's womanhood quickly switching from overstuffed and overstretched to relaxed and hungry for more, which was something she quickly got.

"Wrap your legs around me." Mona ordered softly.

Without hesitation Hanna obeyed, mostly because it pulled the other girl closer to her, and in doing so pushed more of the dildo into her now very eager cunt. After that all it took was another hard thrust and Mona was all the way in, their bodies pressing against each other as for a moment they both savoured the unusual but very pleasant sensation of having Mona's strap on completely embedded within Hanna's pussy. Then their eyes met and they shared what Hanna could only describe as a moment.

There seemed to be a thousand things in Mona's eyes all at once. Lust, wonderment, fear, regret, excitement... it all seemed like a weird mixture. But then Mona started fucking her and Hanna quickly found herself not caring, the blonde mostly just closing her eyes and enjoying the wonderful sensations which flooded her body as her cunt was filled and fucked like never before.

While Hanna was clearly enjoying what was happening to her Mona seriously doubted she was loving it as much as she was. After all Mona had wanted this exact thing for so long. To mount Hanna as if she was a man and mate with her. Hanna becoming her woman, if only for a few glorious moments. To have her like Caleb got to have her. Imagining him jerking off to porn or whatever he did with his time, all the while having no idea his girlfriend was now taking Mona's cock inside her, his girlfriend hers in this moment, Mona fucking her better than he ever could, perhaps even showing Hanna what she was missing by being with him instead of her.

It was that thought which prevented Mona from fucking Hanna too hard too soon which had been an almost overwhelming urge ever since she pushed the strap on inside the other girl. In fact Mona had been feeling that urge since she'd strapped on the cock and made Hanna give it a little blow job to make sure it was nice and wet to fuck her with. However Mona was able to maintain control, slowly thrusting in and out of Hanna's pussy until she had her best friend writhing and moaning in pleasure beneath her.

"Have you, mmmmmmm, have you done this before?" Hanna question softly.

There was a brief pause, although it was only for dramatic effect. Honesty was almost never the best policy in Rosewood, and if Mona went into details about her past lovers it would be something of a passion killer, and if she was vague about it Hanna might ask more questions later. Besides, Mona wanted to pretend this was her first time, and that everything from her past to the world around them was nothing but a scary dream.

"No." Mona murmured softly.

Hanna of course didn't notice, the blonde smiling dreamily before moaning, "Oh... well, you're really good. Not that I thought you'd suck, but, mmmmmm, ohhhhh my Gawwwwd this is soooooo fucking good!"

Mona smiled softly. Positive reinforcement. That definitely wasn't something she was used too. It felt... nice.

Shaking the bad thoughts and memories away Mona smiled more wickedly and growled, "You haven't seen anything yet."

With that Mona began slowly increasing the speed of the fucking, causing Hanna to whimper joyfully, claw at the other girls back and cry out, "Yeeeessssss, FUCK ME! Fuck me hard! Oh Gawwwwwwd Mona! Mona! Fuck me harder Mona! Fuck me as hard as you can!"

It took a while for Mona to comply with that final request, although Hanna didn't complain about it. Ok, so she was crying out for a harder fucking pretty regularly, but that wasn't a complaint. It was a request. Maybe a demand. Actually it might have been more accurately begging. Yeah, that was it. Hanna was begging Mona to fuck her harder.

She'd never begged for Caleb. It hadn't seemed necessary. He was, maybe a little surprisingly, nothing but a gentleman in the sack. Which Hanna loved, especially for their first time, but... she had kind of, sort of, maybe been thinking it would be fun to spice things up. That's why she had agreed to try this experimentation stuff out with Mona, which was proving to be maybe the best decision of Hanna's life because OMFG, this felt good. No, this felt amazing. Orgasmic.

Hanna could feel it. That tell-tale tingling which told her she was going to cum. Except this tingling was so wonderfully powerful, and seemingly not just shooting from her pussy to her brain but echoing through her entire body, the adrenaline rush making Hanna feel more alive than ever before. And that was just the build-up to her orgasm, so obviously when her climax hit her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she literally felt like she saw stars.

Thankful for her previous practice Mona fucked the perfect girl writhing underneath her through climax after climax, something made incredibly difficult by the fact that Hanna was trembling and bucking back against her so very hard. Also the stimulator on her own clit insured Mona had a handful of climaxes herself while drilling into Hanna, each orgasm causing the teen to pause momentarily before forcing herself to continue.

After all when it came to fucking Hanna Marin good wasn't good enough. Neither was great. No, this had to be amazing. The best Hanna had ever had. That she ever would have. Partly because Mona genuinely wanted to make Hanna feel good, but mostly because that was part of the plan. Fuck Hanna so good that she would question her sexuality. Would start thinking about Mona, and other girls, all the time. Even, or perhaps especially when, Hanna was getting fucked by her unworthy boyfriend. Slowly break Hanna down until she was an eager lesbian sex addict, willing to fuck any hot girl who crossed her path. Was willing to submit and be the little fuck pet of any hot girl who crossed her path. And then, well... then Mona would get what she really wanted.

Shaking the thought Mona redoubled her efforts, throwing Hanna's legs up onto her shoulders and bending the blonde in half so she could pound her pussy hard and deep. She also kissed Hanna's neck, cheeks, jaw and even occasionally forehead in between long sessions of either making out with the other girl staring deep into her eyes. Basically anything Mona could think of which wasn't simply drilling Hanna's fuck hole hard. Not that it wasn't effective, but Mona knew from experience that the little touches made all the difference.

Unfortunately despite her... training, Mona had her limits. She pushed her breaking point like never before, but inevitably her tiny body slipped from Hanna's and Mona found herself crashing down beside her best friend, both girls desperately gasping for breath.

Briefly Hanna closed her eyes, content to take little nap or maybe even just sleep the night away so she could wake up extra early for more morning fun with Mona. Then her friend said something which jolted Hanna wide-awake.

"So, have you ever let Caleb do you up the butt?" Mona asked, sounding as casual as can be.

"Wha, what!" Hanna exclaimed, her eyes wandering to the dildo as she added, "N, no."

"Really." Mona murmured softly, Hanna almost swearing she could hear a twinge of joy in that one word although it was missing as the brunette continued seconds later, "Ever thought about it."

"No." Hanna replied, but as it was telling she waited a couple of seconds to give that answer she quickly changed it to, "Well, yeah maybe, but... you know..."

"You're afraid it'll hurt? That it'll be gross? That you'll hate it, but he'll love it so much that you're worried he might talk you back into it or you'll start bending over for him whenever you really want something?" Mona offered.

"Yes to all, and... there's no way something like that could ever fit in my butt." Hanna said, eyeing the strap on which had just given her so much pleasure cautiously, proving while she could be dumb she wasn't stupid and could see where this was going.

"Isn't that what you said about getting this thing in your pussy? And didn't I promise it would feel good? I mean, you can't tell me that it didn't feel good." Mona pointed out before quickly adding, "Besides, we're both just friends here right?"

"Right." Hanna murmured, mostly still looking at the strap on which was thoroughly coated in her cum.

"Right, so if you want to stop at any time we can and you won't have to worry about disappointing me or this affecting our relationship in a negative way. You can just satisfy your curiosities and if you don't like it or it feels ok but not great anal can be a hard no for you from here on out. And if you like it, well, then we can spend some time stretching you out back there. Get you nice and ready to give your boyfriend a present he'll never forget." Mona explained, just as she had rehearsed it.

There was a few long moments of silence as Hanna looked back and forth between the dildo and her friend's face. Everything that Mona said made a lot of sense to her, and honestly anal was something she'd always been curious about.

So just before turning over onto her hands and knees Hanna said, "Well, I guess we could try. Just be gentle, ok?"

"No problem." Mona murmured as she quickly got behind Hanna to admire her prize.

Hanna had a great body, the best Mona had ever seen, but by far her best feature was her perfect ass. Just seeing it in a pair of short shorts, or jeans, pants or better still some bikini bottoms was enough to make Mona practically drool, and now that perfect ass was naked in front of her waiting to be fucked it was almost too much for Mona to bear.

After a few seconds of staring Mona licked her lips, spread Hanna's ass cheeks with both hands and then leaned down to give the puckered rosebud in between them along, slow swipe with her tongue. She then quickly began repeating the process, gently licking the other girl's ass hole in a way which made Hanna moan in pleasure.

"Ohhhhhhhh Gawwwwwd, that's... that's so kinky!" Hanna exclaimed.

Mona could have pointed out that agreeing to take a big strap on cock up the ass would probably be considered by most to be more kinky than letting a tongue go up there, but that would involve pulling her mouth away from Hanna's beautiful backside so it wouldn't have been worth it. In fact for the next few minutes the only time Mona stopped licking Hanna's ass hole was to wrap her lips around and suck on it or so she could quickly spit on it and then rub that spit in with her tongue.

These things did a good job of lubricating the hole, which was of course the point, but it wasn't long before Mona became lost in the pleasure of dishing out a rim job. That hadn't really happened before, mostly because whenever she'd done this in the past she'd either been in a hurry to get to the ass fucking or the other girl had ruined her enjoyment by insulting her almost the entire time. Hanna was just moaning and muttering random curse words, and honestly Mona was in no hurry right now. In fact it felt like she could spend eternity in between these cheeks.

As Mona buried her face deeper in between her butt cheeks Hanna cried out even louder in joy. This wasn't something they'd discussed, and if they had Hanna might have been even more hesitant to have someone's tongue back there. After all it was kind of gross. But God, it felt so good. Not quite as good as having her pussy licked, but still pretty good. It was definitely something Hanna could get used too, and if Mona's strap on felt half as good in her ass as her tongue did Hanna had no doubt she would instantly become a shameless anal whore.

Then all of a sudden without warning Hanna felt something harder than a tongue invading her butt, the blonde letting out a sharp cry as her tightest hole was forced open and filled. It took a few seconds to figure it out but Hanna quickly realised it was way too small to be the dildo and given the feel of the thing it had to be Mona's finger.

Hanna confirmed this by looking over her shoulder, but not before Mona moaned out, "Mmmmm Gawwwwd Hanna, you're even tighter than I imagined. Don't worry though, I'm going to loosen you up real good."

With that Mona began pumping her finger in and out of Hanna's ass hole, causing the blonde to let out another sharp cry followed by a loud moan as her ass quickly got used to being invaded for the first time. Within seconds Hanna was moaning just as frequently as she had during the rim job, Mona soon adding a second finger a little cautiously only for Hanna's butt to quickly adjust again, resulting in more pleasure for the blonde teen.

Not long after that Hanna moaned, "MMMMMmmmmmm Gawwwwd fuck me! Please fuck me! Ohhhhhh fuck, it feels so good. Please Mona mmmmm fuck me! Fuck my ass with that big cock! Your finger feels so good inside my ass and I want more. I want you to shove that big cock right up my ass and fuck me like a shameless anal whore!"

Clearly taken aback by this Mona blinked a few times and then smiled, "Well, since you asked so nicely... I guess I could do that, if you do me one favour first..."

"Name it." Hanna moaned.

Grinning happily Mona ordered, "Reach back and spread your ass cheeks."

That grin grew wider as Hanna pressed her face against the bed sheets, slowly reached back and grabbed two handfuls of her own ass cheeks before pulling them wide apart, presenting Mona with an irresistible target.

Wasting no time after that Mona pulled her fingers out of Hanna's butt hole and replaced them with her strap on, the brunette placing the head of the toy against the blonde's ass hole and slowly pushing forwards. Mona wanted to savour this. Enjoy every single moment of taking Hanna's anal cherry. It drove her crazy that somebody else had taken Hanna's virginity, a virginity which rightfully should have belonged to Mona, but she only had herself to blame. She should have made a move on Hanna much sooner. On the bright side it meant Hanna was much more open to seduction, and as much as she would have preferred otherwise it wasn't like Hanna's ass was going to be all hers.

Shaking off the thought Mona concentrated on the heaven that was the here and now, Hanna's virgin back hole finally opening wide enough to allow the head of the strap on to pass through it, making it official... Mona had just taken Hanna Marin's anal cherry. Hanna's anal virginity belonged to her now, and it always would. No matter who else got to fuck this ass it was hers. Hanna's ass belonged to her, and Mona promised herself she would make the other girl see that.

Setting out to do just that Mona ever so slowly began pushing forwards, invading Hanna's rectum one inch at a time as she gave her BFF plenty of time to get used to having a large dick in her butt. At first Hanna clearly appreciated this, the blonde gasping at the initial anal penetration and to Mona's disappointment taking her hands off her butt cheeks and grabbing onto the bed sheets. The first few thrusts also got Hanna to gasp and gripped tighter to the sheets, however after a little while the blonde's gasps and cries slowly turned into whimpers and moans.

Eventually Hanna even begged, "More, mmmmm, give me more! Please, mmmmmm, it feels so good. I, oh, I wanna feel every inch of that big dick inside my ass! Please Mona, give it to me!"

"If you spread your cheeks again, and this time keep them spread, maybe I will." Mona offered.

Immediately Hanna's hands shot to her ass cheeks, the blonde pulling them as widely apart as she could in hopes of getting that big dildo all the way into her butt. To her surprise and delight she got what she wanted almost instantly, Mona tightening her grip on her hips and then slamming forwards so that the brunette's thighs smacked against her butt cheeks, announcing every inch of that big cock was firmly embedded in Hanna's ass.

"Oh fuck!" Hanna cried out as her rectum desperately tried to adjust to the full length of the shaft now stretching its inner walls wide apart, "That's big! Mmmmm, it feels so big in my ass! Mmmmmm, even bigger than in my cunt. Oh fuck! Fuck me! Please Mona, fuck my ass! Butt fuck me! Fuck me like an anal whore!"

Hanna then cried out loudly as Mona gave her what she wanted, her friend slowly pumping her hips in a fucking motion... Mona beginning to literally ass fuck her. That's what she was doing. She was ass fucking her. She was fucking her up the ass. Hanna was taking Mona's big cock right up her ass, letting another girl freaking sodomise her, miss use her shit hole, violate the hole she pooped from and it felt so good. In such a twisted, wicked way it felt good to be fucked in the butt by another girl, Hanna quickly moaning like a shameless anal whore as her back passage quickly became used to being a fuck passage.

Somehow spreading her ass cheeks made it even better, Hanna unable to believe she was displaying herself so lewdly and that she was taking such perverted joy from it. But she was. There was no denying it, not when she couldn't stop the moans and groans from escaping her lips. Not that she was trying. No, Hanna was far too preoccupied with simply enjoying the thrill of her first ass fucking, the blonde already looking forward to bending over for Caleb and imagining the look on his face when she begged him to fuck her up the ass.

As if she could read her thoughts Mona moaned, "Ohhhhhh Gawwwwd Hanna, your ass is so fucking tight! Mmmmmm, you're so lucky I'm not a guy or I'd have been cumming in seconds."

"You think?" Hanna frowned.

"I know." Mona assured, "Mmmmmm trust me sweetie, your little boy toy would blow his load way before he could get you off. Oooooh fuck yes, mmmmmm, but don't worry though, your bestie is here to help loosen you up. Mmmmm yeah, loosen up this tight little hole, oooooohhhhh, turn it into a gaping fuck hole, your slut ass open for anyone who wants it, that hole you shit from so fucked that you'll be able to take the biggest cocks available right up your fucking whore butt! That's what you want, right Han?"

Hanna was a little taken aback by Mona's sudden and almost violent out burst but ultimately she moaned in agreement, "Mmmmm yes, loosen my ass! Make my tight ass loose and gaping! Ohhhhhh yes, turn my virgin hole into an open slut hole! I want to have a nice loosened ass so my boyfriend can butt fuck me!"

"In that case, you won't bend over for him right away, will you Han?" Mona pushed, "You won't give him this ass until it's nice and ready for him? Let me loosen it up first? Open your tight ass hole nice and wide? Let me turn it into a slutty fuck hole?"

"Mmmmmm Gawwwwd yes, turn my ass hole into a slutty fuck hole!" Hanna moaned happily, "Fuck it hard and deep and make me cum!"

"Oh I will, just as soon as you promise not to give your little boyfriend this ass until I've had a proper chance to loosen it up." Mona said.

"I promise! I promise I won't let him have it until you say!" Hanna quickly promised.

"So until then this ass is mine?" Mona pushed.

"Yes, yes my ass is yours!" Hanna swore, "All yours! My ass is all yours!"

"Good, now let go of your ass cheeks and get ready for a serious butt pounding." Mona promised.

"Yesssss, fuck my ass! Fuck it hard and deep!" Hanna moaned deliriously as she let go of her ass cheeks and grabbed onto the bed sheets.

After that Hanna felt Mona tightening her grip on her hips, the blonde in turn gripping tightly to the bed sheets as she prepared to receive the type of butt pounding she now so desperately wanted. Perhaps even needed, given the way that every fibre of Hanna's being was now aching to cum, and perhaps more importantly get her ass roughly fucked.

Hanna got exactly what she wanted/needed. Not right away, but the gentle increase in the pace already had her moaning in pleasure and aching for more. Mona seemed only too happy to give it to her, the other girl continuing to increase the pace until the sound of her thighs smacking into the blonde's butt cheeks was echoing throughout the room along with Hanna's screams of pleasure.

The butt fucking became so hard, even vicious, that Hanna felt her only up until recently virgin hole and passage gently complaining with the dull ache. It was barely noticeable with all the overwhelming pleasure but Hanna was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to sit down for a week once Mona was finished destroying her ass hole. The very thought of it made Hanna blush furiously, but it also send a feeling of twisted delight through her which was like pouring gasoline on a raging fire. Soon she found herself imagining herself walking awkwardly around, finding any excuse to stay on her feet, her friends and Mom utterly confused at her behaviour while a few of the bigger sluts in school would no doubt take one look at her and know she had been fucked in the ass. That she had allowed someone else to use her exit only hole as a fuck hole. That she was now a dirty slut just like them. She... she was an anal slut.

As pure pleasure once again filled her body Hanna felt like she could live with being an anal slut. Then all of a sudden she came and it wasn't a matter of living with it, it was a matter of Hanna accepting who she was. She was an anal slut, and from now on Hanna was going to be proud of that fact because fuck, this was the most amazing thing she'd ever felt. And that anally induced orgasm was quickly followed by a second, then a third, then a fourth, Mona easily sodomising Hanna to multiple climaxes and in doing so turning Hanna into a shameless anal loving slut.

This momentarily caused problems for Mona as without warning Hanna lifted herself up into the all fours position and began desperately slamming herself back against the anal invading thrusts, nearly knocking the brunette off-balance in the process. Luckily Mona had been trained to deal with this type of thing, and while Hanna was bigger than her she wasn't stronger. So after only the briefest of pauses Mona fully regained her balance and once again began pounding Hanna's pooper with every ounce of her strength.

More out of instinct than anything else, at least in Hanna's case, the two girls began working together to make the ass fucking as hard and as rough as possible, the sound of flesh on flesh becoming even more deafening as the dildo slammed in and out of Hanna's widely open back door at what seemed like lightning speed. Hanna's screams of pleasure also became louder, Mona never more grateful that they were home alone.

Of course even if they weren't Mona wouldn't have cared, and if her parents came back early or Hanna's Mom or one of the blonde's friends came looking for her or even if Mona's mistress literally or figuratively came calling it wouldn't matter because there was nothing and no one in this world at this moment that could make Mona stop fucking Hanna's ass. It was just too good to even think about stopping, Mona so overwhelmed with pleasure that she swore she came just from the mental euphoria she got from pounding Hanna's perfect ass. The clit stimulator undoubtedly helped, but Mona was currently barely aware of its existence. In fact the only thing in Mona's world was a wonderfully tight little hole and a pair of perfectly round cheeks.

In those moments, just before her mind melted and she became a total animal consumed with destroying her mate's butt hole, Mona could have sworn she could literally feel how tight Hanna's ass hole was. Like she could feel it and the blonde's back passage clamping down like a vice around the large toy Mona was using to wreck Hanna's rectum. And those cheeks, those nicely rounded yet firm little ass cheeks jiggled so wonderfully against her thighs that it was no wonder Mona became completely lost in pounding Hanna's ass, both girls using every ounce of their strength to squeeze as much pleasure out of each other as possible while seemingly both trying to make sure Hanna's butt hole would never ever fully close again.

Finally after what felt like an eternity both girls simultaneously crashed together down onto the bed sheets in a sweaty mess, their last simultaneous climax draining them of the last of their energy.

They stayed like that for several minutes, Hanna more or less slipping into unconsciousness while Mona desperately fought that urge. Eventually Mona used reserves of strength she didn't know she had to roughly pull the dildo from Hanna's ass. This action caused both girls to wake up a little, Hanna crying out and clutching her aching backside as Mona stared lustfully at it.

There was just something so wonderfully perverted about admiring her handiwork after an anal fuck, Mona loving how an ass hole would stay gaping open for seconds, minutes and even hours depending on just how brutally hard she had fucked it. From the looks of it Hanna's butt hole was going to be loose and open for hours, a huge smirk crossing Mona's face as she admired the red ringed crater which allowed her to see deep inside the blonde's bowels.

After a few seconds of this Mona did something equally perverted, namely lifting herself up and then moving around so that she was crouching over Hanna's face, the dildo pressing against Hanna's lips, "Suck it."

Those two soft words echoed throughout the room as Hanna and Mona stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Then Hanna's eyes lowered to the cock, the blonde teen staring at the toy for several long seconds before closing her eyes and wrapping her lips around the dick. Which of course put another huge smile on Mona's face. Her mistress will be very, very pleased.

Hanna had never imagined doing something so perverted. Hell, she wasn't even sure there was a term for this it was so depraved. Because sure, she'd done a little bit of research on sex before she'd had it and had seen a girl suck a dick right after it had been in her pussy but this was completely alien to her. Of course she had avoided watching anal sex as she had been pretty sure she would never actually do it, which had been totally a mistake because it felt amazing. Which was why Hanna decided that as gross as this seemed she'd give it a try, just to see what it was like.

Again Hanna found herself glad that she did as she instantly loved the taste. She instantly loved the taste of her own ass. This dildo had gone into the deepest depths of her ass and Hanna loved the taste of it. God, she was a perverted anal slut.

Of course that thought only pushed Hanna onwards, the 'IT' girl of Rosewood soon eagerly bobbing her head up and down on the strap on which had just pounded her virgin butt. She even stuffed every inch of the dildo down her throat so she could get every drop of her anal juices, the whole time Hanna blissfully unaware that she was playing right into the hands of A.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Hanna looked so beautiful when she slept. The blonde was beautiful no matter what she was doing but when Hanna slept she was free of her worldly worries, her face a picture of peace and tranquillity, making her somehow even more breath-taking. Or maybe Mona just felt that way because like this she could stare at Hanna for hours without her BFF getting suspicious that her feelings for her weren't entirely platonic.

Because Hanna was a heavy sleeper Mona had been able to sneak into the blonde's room to watch her friend sleep many times but for once she didn't have to leave because this was one of the blissful occasions she was spending the night in the Marin household. This would normally mean that she could watch Hanna sleep for hours. Unfortunately Mona had things to do.

Finally Mona untangled herself where she had been spooning with Hanna, as the big spoon of course, pulled out her well hidden black gloves and hoodie, put them on and briefly looked at Hanna again. She then lent down to gently kiss the blonde's forehead, "I'm doing this for us."

*

Spencer had no idea how long she'd been staring at the menacing object she had found waiting for her in her room when she returned from school. It was probably hours.

Initially she had tossed the sex toy underneath her bed, partly so she wouldn't have to look at it and partly because there was a chance her parents or Melissa would walk in and see it. The latter of which turned out to be the least of her worries, at least concerning Melissa, when she read the note that came with the toy, Spencer somehow stopping herself from tearing it up, if only so she would have something to show Melissa as proof that it was A behind this. Or at least as much proof as these type of notes could be.

Even though she had only read the note a few times Spencer could remember it off by heart, the words echoing in her head over and over again as the minutes passed:

The Hastings sisters, always in competition with each other and causing each other misery. Well here's a little competition for you, and if you win you get to use this little gift on the loser. That should make the loser plenty miserable. All you have to do is get in a 69 and make your sister cum first. Good luck.

\- A

The little gift in question was a paddle. The kind you find in a sex store, designed for BDSM fun. Getting spanked by Melissa's hand was bad enough, Spencer didn't even want to begin to imagine how bad this thing would feel. Of course she couldn't help herself, the vision being almost as terrifying as the prospect of an A retaliation against her for refusing a command. No matter how many times she went over it in her head Spencer reached the same conclusion that she had no choice but to do this, because there was no way she was going to get spanked by that thing.

Just then Spencer heard the front door opening and being slammed loudly shut. That was quickly followed by footsteps on the stairs, each step sounding deafening in the quiet house. Then Melissa appeared at her door glaring angrily.

"Did you get a text from A?" Melissa asked forcefully.

"Not a text." Spencer mumbled, her eyes darting to the piece of paper on her bed.

Immediately Melissa grabbed it and frantically read it only for her shoulders to slump in defeat, "Mine basically says the same thing."

"Ok then." Spencer said, standing up and beginning to unbutton her shirt.

"What, just like that?" Melissa smirked.

"I, I can't... I can't... not..." Spencer said weakly, "I'm sorry, there's... there's just too much at stake. If you only knew-"

"I meant what, no romance?" Melissa laughed humorously.

There was a long pause and then Spencer frowned, "Have you been drinking?"

"Just a little something to calm my nerves. I am about to fuck my little sister after all." Melissa said before smirking, "Not that you won't enjoy it."

"Melissa!" Spencer exclaimed.

"What? It's true, isn't it?" Melissa accused, "I felt how wet you got from that spanking. And you totally got off on eating my ass, didn't you?"

"You don't know what you're talking about." Spencer snapped.

"Don't I?" Melissa countered, the two sisters staring at each other for a few long seconds before Melissa slumped her shoulders and said, "Whatever, let's just get this over with."

"Fine by me." Spencer grumbled, turning her back so she wouldn't have to look at her sister as she finally removed her shirt and then the tank top underneath it before going to work on her bra.

Melissa caught herself staring at Spencer's back for a few moments, just until her little sister removed her bra. Then realising what she was doing Melissa quickly turned her back to Spencer and proceed to remove her clothes, trying not to acknowledge the fact that she kind of wanted to turn around much sooner than when she did. Once she was fully naked she turned around to find an equally naked Spencer laying down on her bed with her eyes closed. Taking the hint Melissa got on top of her, pausing only to shut and locked the door.

As she got into the correct position Melissa admired her sister's naked body. Lean and toned, with everything... well proportioned. And... she was very pretty. If she wasn't her sister, and she swung that way, Melissa could see herself being very attracted to Spencer. Not that she was. She couldn't. That would be wrong. And yet when she moved her head in between Spencer's legs Melissa was filled with an odd sensation which kind of felt like... like lust. Like she really did want her own sister. In a sexual way. Not that Spencer's pussy wasn't cute, if you were into that sort of thing, but, "Ooooooohhhhhhhhh Gawwwwwwwwd!"

Melissa momentarily lost her train of thought when Spencer suddenly reached up, grabbed Melissa's ass and pulled her down onto her waiting tongue. Her sister's tongue. Her little sister's tongue. Her little sister's tongue was now licking her pussy. And it felt so good. It felt so very good.

For a little while Melissa was lost to the sensations she was feeling, partly because she couldn't believe who was giving them to her and partly because she couldn't believe she was loving them so much. Then she remembered the price of losing this little competition. That had Melissa quickly lowering her head, sticking out her tongue and then after a moments hesitation giving her first lick to her younger sister's pussy.

To her shame Melissa found herself immediately liking the taste. She actually liked the taste of her own sister's pussy. How perverted was that? No, she decided. It had been a mistake. But when she slid her tongue over Spencer's twat again, and again and again, to her horror Melissa found out it was true. She really did love the taste of her own sister's cunt. Oh God. She, she was going to have to desperately repress that fact after this but more so right now because Melissa couldn't afford to dwell on this horrific discovery. Not when she had a competition that she had to win.

Spencer was thinking the exact same thing. Or at least had been. Now she's trying not to think, just concentrate on licking her sister's pussy. But her pesky thoughts kept coming back, reminding her how wrong this was and how sick she was for actually liking it. No, she didn't like it. It was her body. Her treacherous, wicked body which was reacting like never before to her sister's touch, and before that becoming an believably hot and bothered from just going down on her own sibling.

It wasn't like she really wanted this or anything. She just wanted to avoid the consequences of losing this competition, and as always Spencer was willing to do anything to win. That included laying in wait for Melissa before springing her trap on her. The first part of it was to hopefully take Melissa by surprise and cause her to hesitate, allowing Spencer to gain a steady lead. That had worked better than she had expected, except the fact that Spencer herself became a little distracted. So much so she forgot to spring the second part of the trap for a good long while. Then, whether intentional or not, Melissa grinded herself down onto Spencer's face, reminding the younger girl there was something she was supposed to be doing.

Again taking Melissa by surprise Spencer suddenly flipped them over so that she was on top and drove her tongue into her big sister's cunt. Again this succeeded in distracting Melissa, just like Spencer had planned, but there was a downside. For one she had rubbed her own pussy on Melissa's face which Spencer had hoped would further disorientate her older sister but only seem to push her towards her own climax. Worse still when Melissa came to her senses she shoved her own tongue into Spencer's twat, fucking her with it just as hard as Spencer was fucking Melissa with her tongue, if not more.

The final seconds of that 69 became very frantic indeed. Both sisters found themselves slamming their tongues in and out each other's pussies as hard as they could, the pace becoming almost brutal. They also wrapped their upstairs lips around each other's downstairs lips, sucking away at each other's cunt cream like they actually wanted it. Which, as much as they tried to pretend otherwise they did.

Finally Melissa shoved a finger into Spencer's pussy and began fucking her hard with it, hoping it would send the other girl over the edge. Instead it led to her own downfall, Spencer quickly returning the favour and after only a few hard finger thrusts Melissa came. Hard.

"FUCKKKKKKKK!" Melissa cried, partly out of frustration and partly because it felt so good.

At the height of her orgasmic bliss Melissa felt a overwhelming urge to continue, so she did. She fucked Spencer to the very edge of climax, only to realise just at the last second what she was doing. She couldn't go through with this. Not now she didn't have the excuse of the competition. Not that it was an excuse, but the fact that Melissa had briefly thought of it as that was exactly why she had to stop.

So she did. Somewhat reluctantly, but she did. Then there was a very long pause, Spencer eventually rolling off of her but continuing to say nothing. Finally Spencer sat up, grabbed the paddle and moved so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed and emotionlessly murmured, "Let's get this over with."

Understanding the command Melissa cautiously moved over to where Spencer was sitting, bending over her sister's knee and praying she would be gentle.

She was. At first. Mostly because Spencer was still in a daze and felt like she was barely aware of what was going on. Well, she knew what was happening, but... it was like she was having an out of body experience. She was watching herself do all these unnatural things and the only way to get through with it without driving herself crazy was to imagine it was some kind of dream. That she somehow wasn't in control, her body mindlessly working of it's own accord.

It wasn't strictly true. Although she felt a weird disconnect with what she was doing Spencer also felt she had never been more alive, excited and conscious of her actions. Which was a contradiction she couldn't even begin to understand, but it was the best she could do to describe how she was feeling as she went down on her own sister and then spanked Melissa like a disobedient child.

The second Melissa had been in position she had started a slow but steady pace of bringing the paddle down onto her big sister's butt, Melissa crying out from the first few blows but then restricting herself to just wincing. Spencer kept this up for quite a while until eventually she considered stopping, hoping that A would consider what she had done enough. Of course she didn't contemplate it for long because Spencer knew deep down if she showed Melissa mercy A would show her none. And it wasn't like Melissa had shown her any mercy when the situation was reversed, the memory of that filling Spencer with the first emotional response in a long-time which didn't seem sick or wrong. Anger. Pure burning anger which began to rage like an inferno inside her.

Soon the sound of the paddle smacking off Melissa's butt cheeks echoed throughout the room along with the older girl squeals of pain, Spencer mercilessly beating her big sister's ass as she remembered all the times her elder sibling lied to her, ratted her out and in some way shape or form didn't have her back. She also began taking out frustrations which had nothing to do with Melissa. Frustrations about A, and Alison, and her friends, and this whole situation. But most of all the fact that she was once again enjoying this far more than she should and despite her desperately trying to deny it Spencer still very much wanted to cum. She wanted her own sister to make her cum.

If Melissa had been offered a choice she would gladly make Spencer cum if it meant stopping this. She would do anything if it meant stopping this, the first few blows bad enough but this brutal butt beating was unbearable. Especially because to Melissa's shame she was enjoying it far too much, her pussy juice dripping from her as she was disciplined like a naughty child. The only consolation was that Spencer seemed to enjoy it just as much, although she wasn't sure how much a consolation it was that her sister was just as big of a pervert as she was.

Getting off on dishing it out had been bad enough, but to get off on taking a spanking? What kind of freak was she. Fuck, part of her was even really loving the rougher treatment, every strike to her butt sending an erotic shockwave to her cunt, making her crave her sister's tongue and fingers to touch her again. Not anything else, in that moment Melissa was so caught up in the pain she was feeling that she couldn't deny that she wanted her own sister's inappropriate touch.

When she had been utterly humiliated and her ass had changed from its normal state into a red and bruised mess Melissa got her wish. Spencer threw the paddle away but her hand came to rest against Melissa's ass cheeks, making the older girl worry her ordeal was not over. Then Spencer began caressing the bruised flesh, gently massaging Melissa's pain away to the point that Melissa didn't even care that this was an inappropriate touch. Then Spencer reached in between her thighs and found just how wet Melissa's pussy. Not that she had too given how much Melissa was dripping, but maybe Spencer wanted to check, not believing Melissa had got off so much on the forbidden act. Melissa couldn't believe it herself, nor could she believe how much Spencer seemed to enjoy it.

For a few long moments Spencer's hand remained where it was, then it began gently rubbing Melissa's pussy lips, causing the older brunette to cry out and then moan in pleasure. This continued for a few long seconds before finally Melissa whimpered, "Please... fuck me."

There was a long deafening silence which gave Melissa plenty of time to be ashamed of herself but she just couldn't help it. Her body needed sex, and right now as shameful and humiliating as it was it felt like nothing could truly satisfy her like Spencer's inappropriate touch.

Spencer's mind told her she should put a stop to this. Take a page out of Melissa's playbook and immediately get dressed and run as far away as she could. Instead she suddenly rolled Melissa onto her back on the bed and pressed her body down on top of her, both sisters letting out a long pleasure filled cry as the most sensitive parts of their bodies touched. Everywhere their bodies touched each other felt on fire but especially their breasts and of course their pussies, the latter of which felt so wet and hot both sisters felt they were going to melt through the other, or at least the bed.

Again there was a deafening silence as the two sisters stared at that each other. Then Spencer began grinding herself down against her sibling, concentrating on rubbing her cunt against Melissa's. Melissa cried out loudly and began grinding back, the two sisters began to mindlessly hump each other like mating animals. Spencer, who felt like she had been on the edge for an eternity, came almost immediately, the blissful sensations like nothing she'd ever known before. They were so overwhelming they caused her to briefly pause, but Melissa's insistent movements quickly had her humping back, in turn making Melissa cum again only to suddenly encourage her big sister to keep going.

They did for a while, almost the entire time staring wordlessly into each other's eyes. Then Spencer kissed her older sister, Melissa immediately opening her mouth and welcoming her younger sister's tongue with her own. As the two girls began fighting viciously with their tongue Spencer reached between their legs to shove a finger into the other brunette's cunt, Melissa quickly following suit and upping the ante by quickly shoving an additional finger into Spencer's love hole. Spencer copied this action and the Hastings sisters again frantically began fingering each other as hard as they could, relentlessly forcing orgasm after orgasm out of each other.

Even in her delirious state it was pretty clear to Melissa the floodgates had been opened. Making Spencer cum was no longer a challenge, every little touch seemed to make her baby sister cum with the body trembling climax. The same could be said for herself, Spencer somehow making her cum multiple times look easy despite how much her previous lovers had struggled to make her cum even once. Still as blissful as this state was Melissa already felt exhausted. Either she would have to eventually stop this or she would pass out, the latter beginning to feeling like it would happen at any moment. There was just something she had to do first.

Without warning Melissa flipped Spencer over onto her back, removed her fingers from her little sister's cunt and forced Spencer's fingers from her own cunt. Before Spencer had time to complain Melissa broke the kissed and turned around so they were in the 69 position again, both sisters wasting no time in burying their faces back into each other's cream filled pussies and began to greedily gobble up all the cum and cunt juice they could get down their throats. They continuously fought for dominance, rubbed their centres against each other's faces, flipped the other over, and came countless times until finally they collapsed in an unconscious heap.

*

It was true what they say, if you lose one sense the others are heightened. Or at least it was true in Jenna's case. Then again with her sight now return to her all of her other senses still felt heightened, to the point where if it was really quiet someone could pick the lock to her front door and she would hear it. She also heard footsteps slowly making their way to living room and then stop.

Jenna cautiously waited about five minutes and then slowly made her way downstairs. Despite the darkness and her now just for show shades she could just about make out the shape of someone sitting in her living room chair. Judging by the size it was perhaps the least dangerous of all the people Jenna had thought it could be, the realisation causing relief to flood her body as she struggled to not show it.

Now feeling as safe as she possibly could under the circumstances Jenna called out, "Hello? Is there anyone there?"

There was silence for a few moments as Jenna got closer. Then a familiar voice spoke, "Oh, don't pretend you don't see me?"

Jenna smirked and slowly took off her sunglasses, "Well, look at you. All grown up... too bad you never learned how to be stealthy."

Beneath her black hood the figure smiled, "If I didn't want you to hear me, you wouldn't have. It was my Mistress I didn't want you to hear. That would have spoiled the surprise."

For a moment Jenna frowned in confusion. Then she heard the sound of very light footsteps behind her, Jenna whirling around to find herself staring at a very familiar looking face which haunted her dreams, and her every waking hour, "A... Alison?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars and have no association with anyone involved in the show. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Never in her whole entire life had Hanna Marin ever felt so happy. So relaxed. So sexually fulfilled. It was quite frankly a little scary, but very telling, and Hanna didn't want to be one of those girls who repressed the truth when it became so totally obvious. Emily had been through that, more accurately Emily had told her after she came out what she'd gone through, and Hanna didn't want to go through it. Or at least avoid as much of it as possible. She was still going to tell people. Still going to have to learn how to say it out loud. But until then she wasn't going to deny the truth to herself.

She was a lesbian.

Or at least she was pretty sure she was.

Really sure.

Almost 110%.

So 100%?

No, that wasn't right. But it didn't matter, the point was that she had been fucking her best friend Mona Vanderwaal, who was a girl, and honestly it had been amazing. Fantastic. Better than she'd ever imagined. Way better than sex with Caleb. In fact she'd kind of forgotten he existed there for a second until he called her wondering where she had been all week, Hanna making her apologies but honestly, it was kind of a wake-up call because he had been so important to her, and now? Nothing. Not that she didn't still like him, she just didn't like-like him anymore.

Part of her was hoping that if she broke up with him she would feel something. Anything. But she didn't. Not really. He was upset, and she was sorry to hurt him, especially because she couldn't really tell him why she was doing it, but once the fight was over and he had stormed off she felt no impulse to run after him. No desire to make up. And little or no attraction to him, or any guy she passed on the street or any of the hotties that were in her magazines.

She was just too busy ogling girls, or trying to stop herself from ogling them, or at least trying to hide it, her mind whirling with what they could do to her and what she could do to them. Mostly though she was thinking about Mona. After a week of almost non-stop sex that probably wasn't that weird, but...

Seeing Mona in the distance Hanna beamed, relieved to have an excuse to come out of her head as she pretty much ran over to her friend. And Hanna almost never ran.

"Hey." Hanna panted, a little out of breath from running. Damn, she needed to hit the gym again.

"Hey." Mona grinned, fighting the urge to make a comment about her friend's lack of fitness. Not that she didn't look good, she did but that was probably mostly because of diet and, and Mona was staring again, "Did you want something?"

"What, I need an excuse to talk to my BFF?" Hanna grinned.

"No." Mona shrugged, enjoying the sight of Hanna smiling at her for a few seconds before reluctantly adding quietly, "Look, about tonight... my parents kind of think it's weird we've then hanging out so much. I don't think they really suspect anything but if you want to keep things on the down-low we should probably spend some nights apart."

"Oh... yeah. I, I guess." Hanna mumbled, barely trying to hide her disappointment. Then she grinned, "You could come round for a bit though. Or we could find somewhere to, you know... fool around. I've always wanted to do it in a bathroom."

Mona was somewhat taken aback by this revelation. Plus the way Hanna was grinning wickedly at her was totally making a certain part of her want to scream yes in response. But that could seriously mess with her mistress's plans. Besides, as much as she didn't want to Mona had different orders concerning her future wife.

"I, I can't. Got a lot of work to do." Mona forced out, then quickly added, "You could always see if Emily is free to hang out and have some fun."

"Yeah, I guess." Hanna shrugged.

"No..." Mona said, repeating her previous phrase and emphasising certain words, "You could always see if Emily is free to... 'hang out' and have some... 'fun'."

"Oh." Hanna stammered, briefly thinking about it before blurting out, "I, I can't."

"Why not?" Mona asked.

"Emily is a friend." Hanna stated automatically.

"So are we." Mona pointed out, "And she is totally hot. And gay. And not seeing anyone. You don't have to worry about messing her around anymore, you're pretty sure you're into that sort of thing, but it wouldn't hurt to make extra sure with someone you trust. I mean, if she's really your friend I'm sure she'd be glad to help you. Besides, it would be fun. Don't tell me it wouldn't be fun."

Hanna couldn't tell her that, and the more she thought about it the more it sounded like a good idea. After all she didn't want to lose Emily as a friend, but things with Mona had worked out so great. And Emily was really, really hot, and was probably way more experienced than Mona. Plus it would be nice to play the field a bit, no pun intended. But the real problem was there was something in Mona's tone which made Hanna unsure whether or not her friend really wanted her to do this.

So she decided to ask outright, "Are you sure you're ok with this?"

"Totally." Mona lied, but suggested an idea that she was at least a little excited for, "Besides, if it works out we could have a threesome."

"Maybe." Hanna said, the way she brightened up suggesting she liked the idea. Then she frowned, "You really think Emily would be into that? I mean, I don't even know if she's even into me."

"Please, what kind of idiot wouldn't be into you." Mona scoffed, quickly adding, "Besides, I've totally seen her checking you out a bunch of times."

"Really?" Hanna smiled.

"Really." Mona said, the bell ringing for their next lesson in the distance, "Look, I've got... a thing I've got to take care of, but I'll catch you later, ok? Or, if everything goes well, tomorrow for juicy details?"

With that Mona left, leaving Hanna to her thoughts which mostly consisted of Emily. As in mostly sex with Emily, how that would go, how amazing it would be, and all the things Emily could teach her. She also thought about how beautiful Emily was, how kind, smart and funny, and how it was almost weird that until now she'd never really seriously thought about it. She just hoped that Emily was into her, and everything went well. The last thing Hanna wanted was to create an awkward situation.

* * *

Spencer Hastings was making a mistake. She had made a mistake. And there was pretty much nothing in the world Spencer hated more than making a mistake. Except possibly making one on purpose. Not that she had much experience with the latter, but that wasn't the point.

She'd had sex with her sister. Her own flesh and blood. And she had loved it. It was sick, and it was wrong, and Spencer was so very, very ashamed of what she had done, and yet... she could barely go a second without thinking about it. Thinking about how good it had felt. How much she had like touching Melissa. How much Melissa's touch excited her. How Melissa's tongue had felt inside her, and... and how she had loved the sweet taste of her big sister's pussy.

The first two times didn't count. They had been forced. But the third time, it... it had just... happened. And Spencer had been obsessing over why it had happened for a week now, unable to think about anything else until she got a new text from A.

You seem all torn up about this thing with your sister Spence. You shouldn't be. You're not the only one fooling around with a family member. Just come to the teacher's bathroom and see. But make sure no one sees you. Oh, and don't tell anyone. Or bring anyone. Just watch.

\- A

After what happened with Melissa she knew this was a mistake. What happened with Melissa had been a mistake, one Spencer shouldn't have gone through with, she saw that now. She should have just warned Toby and taken her chances. Like she should be doing now. But despite her better judgement Spencer once again found herself making the mistake of doing what A told her to do.

Spencer told herself she had no choice. That Toby was in danger. That the people she loved was still in danger. She was afraid for them, and honestly a little afraid herself. After all, who knows what A might do if she disobeyed her. That was why she was in this predicament, hiding somewhere she wasn't supposed to be while constantly rereading the latest message from her tormentor. But she was less focused on where she was than what was happening and the part of the message which told her she 'wasn't the only one fooling around with a family member'.

Could it possibly be true. Was one of her friends in the same boat as she was. Being forced to fuck a relation? If so which one of her friends? And which family member were they fucking?

All the possibilities went through Spencer's mind, and most were gross and disgusting. All were gross and disgusting, but... to her tremendous shame, a few of the possibilities actually turned her on. Like Hanna and her Mom. Maybe Emily and her Mom. And definitely Aria and her Mom. Spencer knew it was a horrible thing to think, but she couldn't help it. Her friends' Moms were all Milfs, and even her own was, oh shit, she had to stop thinking like that.

Unfortunately she was left alone with her thoughts for about an hour. Just as she was about to leave she heard the door open and someone walk in. That person cautiously walked up to every stall and looked underneath it, although they didn't spot Spencer because she stuck her legs in the air the moment she heard someone come in.

There was more silence, then Spencer heard a familiar voice, "Ok, the coast is clear."

"Good." Aria said, walking into the bathroom quickly, "Lock the door and put up the sign."

Ella opened her mouth to protest again, but a look from Aria silenced her. Hanging her head in defeat Ella stuck the do not disturb sign to the front of the door and then locked it from the inside, leaving the key in to jam the lock, just to make sure. Meanwhile Aria was checking underneath the stalls herself but Spencer was still keeping her legs in the air, mostly because she was so shocked she was frozen in place.

"Ok, we don't have long, so-" Aria trailed off and then there was the sound of... kissing.

As always when her daughter kissed her Ella initially tensed and then relaxed into the twisted sign of affection, the older brunette hating herself for both giving in so quickly and that 'as always' was apropos. This had become the norm to Ella and while it felt like she should do something to stop it she wasn't sure what, and she wasn't sure she wanted too.

Aria was just such a wonderful kisser that Ella couldn't help herself. Her lips quickly moved against Aria's, and when she felt her daughter's tongue caressing her lips she quickly parted them to allow Aria into her mouth. From there things became increasingly passionate, Aria dominating Ella's tongue with her own as the younger brunette pushed the older one into the nearest toilet stall. Once they were inside Aria threw her bag on the floor and then pushed Ella down onto the seat and got on top of her, all without breaking the kiss.

The passionate make out session lasted for probably too long but it wasn't Ella's place to complain, nor could she under her current condition. She was just too overwhelmed by how good it felt. It was the same story when Aria undid the buttons of her top, then removed the front-releasing bra she had commanded Ella to wear, and then eagerly started sucking on the older woman's tits like she had done when she was an infant, Ella barely able to conceal her moans of pleasure as she closed her eyes and just enjoyed the perverted sensations.

When it came to having sex with her mother Aria could easily pick out her absolute favourite thing, but that didn't mean there wasn't a dozen very close runners-up. This was one of those runners-up, blissful happiness filling Aria's entire being as she suckled on her mother's teats.

It was just so comforting and relaxing, Aria felt like she could do this all day. Unfortunately she didn't have all day. She didn't even have the solid ten minutes that was usually the minimum amount Aria like to devote to foreplay. Still, Aria couldn't stop herself from at least allowing a few minutes to lick and suck those little nipples and a soft flesh surrounding them. But only a few, then Aria reached down and grabbed the waistband of her mother's pants.

Knowing what was expected of her Ella lifted her hips allowing Aria to pull the offending item all the way down to her mother's ankles before she began kissing her way down her Mom's soft but flat stomach. She paused only to smile at the fact that her mother had obeyed her command not to wear underwear, Aria quickly lowering her head even further and burying her face in between the legs of the woman who had given her life.

Spencer had been catatonic for the last few minutes, listening to what sounded like... like one of her best friends making out with their own mother. Over a billion thoughts went through Spencer's head in those few minutes, going so fast that even she couldn't properly comprehend them.

Then Spencer had heard a loud moan from Mrs Montgomery, one of her teachers, followed by Aria giggling, "Oops, almost forgot the ball-gag."

If it was possible for Spencer's eyes to go wider they did, especially after some gentle rustling and some sounds she couldn't identify followed by Aria whispering cheerfully, "There. Now remember stay nice and quiet for me Mommy. I wanna enjoy this."

There was more moaning, only softer and more muffled, Spencer doubting it could be heard from the outside. Of course she could hear it loud and clear, every soft little moan and whimper making Spencer's ear burn with the deep desire and then eventually the need to know what was going on. Or more accurately to confirm it.

Eventually when she could take it no more Spencer finally brought her legs down and quietly as possible got out of the stall she had been hiding in and got into the one right next to where the two women were. With every slow but steady movement Spencer was grateful she had worn flats, her footsteps barely making a sound and certainly not one that was noticeable over Mrs Montgomery's moaning. Even when she got on the toilet seat it was pretty quiet, although when Spencer finally peered over the edge she couldn't stop herself gasping as she was confronted by the sight of one of her best friends Aria Montgomery going down on her own mother.

There was no denying it, Spencer had seen Aria wearing that exact same outfit earlier, and given Aria's taste in clothes it couldn't be anyone else. Which meant Aria really was doing it. She was going down on her Mom, and her Mom was letting her, both women so lost in what they were doing it didn't seem they even heard Spencer's little gasp. To be fair Mrs Montgomery was moaning fairly consistently, and Aria was going at her Mom's cunt like she'd been dying of thirst in the desert and just found a cool spring, Spencer herself becoming lost in just the sight of what was happening.

Meanwhile Ella was finding the sight of her own daughter in between her legs combined with the feeling of Aria's tongue just too much to take. So Ella closed her eyes, allowing herself that little mercy.

Ella had been doing that quite a lot lately. It didn't always work out but when her daughter was going down on her Aria didn't normally look up, her baby girl was to preoccupied with what she was doing for that, so Ella could get away with keeping her eyes closed. Also when Aria was fucking her from behind Ella could get away with it, which was lucky for her as her daughter's favourite position was doggy style and the teen was practically obsessed with her ass, allowing Ella to look anywhere but at her baby girl while she had her way with her. It was different when her little girl was fucking her face to face, then Aria liked to look deep into her eyes while she took her, Ella very grateful that wasn't the case right now because she didn't think she'd be able to stand it.

Aria was just making her feel so good. So very, very good. She always had from the very start of this insanity but each time she'd only gotten better. Take this for example. Particularly for the first couple of 'quickies' Aria had dived right into Ella's cunt, missing several of her Mom's sweet spots in an attempt to quickly tongue fuck her to climax. Very quickly Aria had learnt to give her mother's pussy lips a few long licks before diving right in, sometimes fast, sometimes slow, but always making sure to touch Ella with every lick. This time the licks were fast but they lasted maybe longer than usual, each swipe of that tongue making Ella tremble in anticipation of what was coming.

In that blissful but torturers stage Ella was reminded of the downside of closing her eyes. Sure she didn't have too witness Aria's head in between her thighs, but no matter how hard she tried Ella couldn't forget it was her baby girl who was going down on her and in a way closing her eyes only intensified the feelings of pleasure. It definitely felt like that was the case when Aria finally slammed her tongue inside of Ella, the desperate to not be discovered teacher unable to stop herself from screaming with pleasure in to her ball-gag.

The sound made Aria smile. Of course she nearly always smiled when she was giving her Mom pleasure but on this occasion it had more to do with the fact that her mother's cry was muffled.

True, the ball-gag had been another 'present' from A so naturally Aria had been sceptical, and even a little grossed out at first, but as it turned out this gift was proving to be very useful. She tested it out last night and her clueless father hadn't heard a peep as his daughter ass fucked his wife to screaming orgasm after screaming orgasm. Of course stuffing a pair of her Mom's panties into her mouth had achieve the same effect, but now they were in school it didn't hurt to have something a little more... sturdy. Especially if at the same time it didn't totally silent the older woman as Aria had become very fond of listening to her own mother whimper, moan, cry and scream in pleasure for her.

Even though it was clear that her beloved Mommy was trying her best to keep quiet, and was doing a reasonably good job thanks to the ball-gag, Aria was still hearing all those whimpers, moans, cries and screams and they were turning her on something fierce. Especially as they were combined with the sweet taste of her mother's honey, firstly the heavenly taste of her Mom's pussy juice flooding Aria's mouth and sliding down her throat and then the yummiest treat of all, her Mommy's cum.

Aria was supposed to only lick her Mom to one orgasm. Then they were supposed to leave. Or more accurately, they should leave. That would be a smart thing to do, as A had been uncharacteristically vague with her command. Just 'go fuck your Mom in the teacher's bathroom right now'. So Aria could probably get away with just a little cunt lapping. However as her Mom's cum poured down her throat Aria couldn't possibly stop herself. One batch of yummy Mommy cum was nowhere near enough, especially when it was so easy to make her Mom have multiple orgasms with just a few skilled thrusts of her tongue. Of course, that only made Aria's pussy burn for release, the tiny teen to horny to do the smart thing, especially when once again she had a chance to do her favourite thing in the entire world.

For a while Spencer's modesty tried to tell her she wasn't enjoying the sight before her. That even the possibility of it hadn't been a massive turn on, and when it had been confirmed that she hadn't almost creamed herself on the spot. However now she was having to bite her lip to stop herself from calling out in encouragement Spencer could no longer deny it, she was loving this. It might be sick and wrong, but it was so hot, and honestly kind of comforting as it meant apparently she wasn't the only freak in Rosewood having an affair with a family member.

Of course then things took on a whole new level when Aria pulled away from her Mom's cunt, licked her lips and told her own mother to, "Bend over."

Clearly exhausted from her orgasms Mrs Montgomery did as she was told while Aria rummaged through her bag and pulled out... a gigantic strap-on dildo!

Spencer was catatonic again for a few seconds, her mind barely registering Aria taking off her shoes, pants and underwear and then pulling the harness up her thighs and strapping it into place. Then the tiny teen knelt behind her mother who was now bent over the toilet seat, Aria reaching out and grabbing... the handle to a butt-plug, which had been stuffed into her Mom's ass, Spencer's mouth opening almost as wide as her teacher's back hole as it stretched wide to allow the toy to leave it.

Once it was out with an audible pop Aria put the plug directly into her own mouth and sucked on it greedily, like her Mom's ass was the tastiest of treats. She kept it in her mouth while she lathered the strap-on in lubricant. Or at least Spencer suspected that was what it was, not that it mattered as the tube and the plug were soon put away so Aria could aim her newly attached cock at the entrance to her own mother's bowels. That whole had already been left gaping open thanks to the plug so Aria had no problem pushing the head of the dildo into her Mom's bottom, which she did none too gently. Of course that first thrust had nothing on the ones that followed, Aria slamming the full length of the strap-on dick into her mother's rectum in only a few sharp thrusts and then beginning to sodomised the woman who had given her life with what look like practised ease.

Ella couldn't stop herself from squealing a little as a result of the first few thrusts, which earned her a couple of hard slaps to her ass and a growl from Aria, "Quiet bitch!"

Ella whimpered into her gag but desperately tried to comply. Again it wasn't like she wanted to be discovered being butt fucked by her daughter, but she just couldn't help herself. It felt so incredibly good.

Over the last week Ella had redefined her understanding of pain and humiliation. Sure, the pain she had been receiving was not as bad as giving birth, but it was so much more embarrassing. Partly because her own daughter was the cause of it, Ella thinking back to the agony of childbirth and actually wishing she could swap her current pain for that.

She couldn't sit down without horrible pain, whether the plug was up her ass or not. It was the same story if she rolled over onto her back in the night or Aria playfully slapped her ass. Even walking around was difficult. And spankings were unbearable, Ella blubbering like a baby from even a gentle one, and the hard ones, the ones with a paddle, had Ella literally pleading for mercy. Worst of all was when she had to used the bathroom... Ella refusing to even think of it in detail as she blushed from memories of pain and humiliation. But it was all worth it. Every single moment of shame and agony was worth it for the moments of ecstasy her stud of a daughter gave her.

Ella had gone for so many years without real pleasure. Of laying on her back like a dead fish while her husband did his business for a few minutes and then rolled off her to go to sleep, Ella not even sufficiently aroused to get herself off half the time. Even before that Ella hadn't known this kind of ecstasy existed, all the men of her past barely giving her a fraction of this ecstasy. In moments like this Ella knew that the worst shame of all was that she would do anything to feel like this. She would give up her marriage and career, even become publicly disgraced and thrown in jail if she could just feel another second of this ecstasy. She might even give it all up for just the first few moments of the butt fucking, Aria's skilled thrusts relaxing her constantly used back passage into blissful submission. Then of course came the ecstasy, which only became more intense as her daughter continued pounding her ass until Ella's mind turned to mush.

Normally Aria would spend hours gently sodomising her mother. Maybe she'd switch positions. Make her Mommy ride her cock, either face to face so she could watch her boobies bounds or her Mom facing away so she could watch her butt jiggle. Or have her Mom spread her cheeks, either in the reverse cowgirl position or like this with her Mommy bent over in front of her. Or she could put her mother on her back and take her ass like that, the older woman's legs either resting on Aria's shoulders or wrapped around the teen. Or her Mom could always hold her own legs up. The point was that there were a lot of different positions she liked, but Aria didn't have time for that. Nor did she have time for a long drawn-out ass fucking or to exchange dirty talk. No, Aria had to concentrate on dishing out a rough butt pounding and making her Mom cum as soon as possible.

She did exactly that. More or less. Ok, she may have spent a couple more minutes than was necessary pumping her cock in and out of her Mom's pooper at the sort of slow pace she used at the beginning, but that was only because she became lost in staring at her Mom's thick, juicy butt jiggling against her thighs and the feeling of her mother's ass hole gripping her dildo like a glove. And honestly she became lost in those sights and feelings again, but it didn't matter so much the second time because that was when the sound of her hips smacking off her Mom's ass cheeks was echoing throughout the silent room along with the older brunette's squeals of pleasure which were audible even through the ball-gag.

Aria had known there was a limit to how quiet she could be when fucking her mother. Or perhaps more accurately there was a limit to how quiet her mother could be when she was being fucked, especially up the butt. If it was up to Aria she wouldn't even be doing this. At least not during school hours. But A had made one of her perverted demands, so Aria just tried to make the most of it and hope somehow no one heard them. Or at the very least no one with a set of keys.

Of course inevitably Aria stopped caring whether anyone heard or not as she became completely lost in butt fucking her Mom, her whole world beginning to revolve around a pair of juicy ass cheeks and a heavenly back hole which was just a perfect fit for her cock. Over, and over, and over Aria pounded her Mom's ass, devoting every ounce of her strength to slamming her personal fuck hole, experiencing the kind of hard climaxes she could only receive from pounding her mother's butt as cum shot violently from the cunt of the woman who gave her life, the rutting females ending up with a large puddle of girl cum beneath them which flooded into the stall Spencer was still hiding in.

Spencer wasn't sure when her hand slipped into her pants. It seemed to do it of it's own accord when she was too busy watching her best friend butt fuck her own mother, Spencer honestly already so horny that her little touches did almost nothing to increase her arousal. By the time she noticed that she was touching herself she just couldn't stop. She knew she should, knew it was wrong, but in that moment Spencer felt she had never needed anything like she needed to get off right there and then.

So she plunged two fingers into herself and started furiously pumping them in and out of her horny honey hole, quickly and easily bringing herself to the edge. She went over it when she noticed just how hard the other two brunettes were cumming, the visual of their cream flowing into her stall causing Spencer to cum so very hard. There was only one other time she had cum harder, images of Melissa now shamelessly playing out in her mind and making her cum again.

From that point she wasn't sure whether she came again, if she was experiencing powerful after-shocks or just having one long orgasm but Spencer didn't care. All she knew was that she felt continuous pleasure for several minutes which didn't end when Aria finally stopped, partly because Aria then pulled her strap-on out of her mother's bottom which left Mrs Montgomery's butt hole a stretched open ruin. It was the most obscene sight Spencer had ever seen, and considering the past week that was really saying something.

Just as Spencer thought that Aria untied her Mom's ball-gag, took it out of her mouth and said, "Clean."

Mrs Montgomery then turned around slowly and awkwardly and... took the dildo which had just been in her ass into her mouth!

Spencer's mouth dropped open wider than Mrs Montgomery's gaping butt hole, although it was a close call, Spencer able to lean her head ever so slightly to still see the respected teacher's wrecked ass hole while she sucked her daughter's strap-on dick with increasing eagerness. Spencer continued staring with her mouth open as Mrs Montgomery took every inch of that fake cock into her mouth and down her throat, thoroughly cleaning it of all her anal juices. Then the mother and daughter lazily kissed each other, easily reinserted the large butt-plug into the older woman's well fucked butt hole, got dressed and left, blissfully unaware that Spencer was still touching herself as she replayed the scene in her head, eventually replacing the Montgomerys with herself and Melissa, the ultra-perverted image bringing her to maybe her hardest climax yet.

Of course afterwards she felt as guilty as hell but Spencer also felt a thousand different emotions and thoughts, the most shameful being the most consistent thought, what would it be like to do that with her big sister.


End file.
